Acidité Extrême
by Dan.Momo
Summary: Acide. La pêche dans laquelle il venait de mordre était acide. Cela lui parut étrange, mais il ne s'en soucia guère et continua sa dégustation. Trafalgar Law, quinze ans, membre de l'Equipage du Joker, mangeait un fruit, qui lui rappelait étrangement la seconde de son Capitaine, qui était aussi acide que la pêche qu'il avait entre les doigts./!\Réponses aux reviews/!\ DoflamingoxOc
1. Prologue

_~Prologue~_

_Acide_.

Tout bonnement _acide_.

**_Infect_**.

C'était **_infect_** à ses yeux. Comment un fruit qualifié de _doux_ pouvait-il être aussi _acide_ ?

Un fruit venté pour sa douceur, pour son jus, et son petit côté apaisant.

Pourquoi un fruit censé lui caressé le palais et la gorge, lui piquait les yeux, la langue et les joues ?

Il lui semblait à point, pourtant.

Il faut se méfier des apparences dira-t-on.

Il prit quand même garde à ce que le jus ne tombe pas sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

Le vent soufflait plus fort contre son visage.

Il n'y prêta pas grande attention, et continua sa dégustation, assis dans la vigie, son nodachi près de lui.

L'acidité de ce fruit lui rappelait quelqu'un en particulier…

- TRAFALGAR ! SI T'ES LÀ-HAUT, C'EST PAS POUR TE LA TOUCHER ! Le héla un homme en bas.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis, maudissant mille fois l'homme qui venait de lui parler, il se redressa, s'assit sur le bord de la vigie, et d'un regard las, fixa l'horizon. Trafalgar Law, quinze ans, et membre de l'équipage du Joker, alias Donquixote Doflamingo, en tant que médecin apprenti. Law était simplement vêtu pour un pirate, et très propre aussi ! Une simple chemise blanche, un peu grande pour lui, un pantalon noir, et des chaussures de même couleur. Et il avait aussi son bonnet blanc, moelleux et tacheté, qui lui couvrait un peu les yeux, et dont il se séparait rarement. Son nodachi était près de lui, ne le quittant pas lui non plus, c'était un peu une part de lui-même. Les yeux de Law étaient bleus-gris, lui donnant un regard intense. Son regard perçant, s'intensifiait, avec les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. On ne pouvait dire si c'était dû au manque de sommeil, ou à l'acharnement qu'il mettait dans ses études, et pour être honnête…On ne cherchait pas la raison non plus ! Le jeune Trafalgar, avait la peau mate, voir bronzée, ou encore noire plutôt claire. Deux boucles d'oreilles en or sur chaque oreille, lui donnaient un air mature et plus âgé, malgré son jeune âge.

- Barbant…Soupira Law en fixant la mer.

Il remuait le noyau du fruit entre ses doigts, et finalement le lança dans l'étendue bleue, avant de se remettre à sa contemplation, attendant avec impatience qu'on ne vienne le remplacer. Law ferma doucement les yeux. Le goût de la pêche s'était _adouci_ dans sa bouche. Il claque sa langue contre son palais. Le Trafalgar repensait au moment où il était entré aux cuisines, après le ravitaillement, le cuisinier, très gentil et très aimable, sûrement l'un des rares d'ailleurs, lui avait tendu un cageot rempli de pêches, en lui disant : « _T'vois ça mon p'tit ? C'des pêches ! Il nous en faut toujours sur c'bateau ! C'la seconde du captain qu'veut ça ! Sinon elle m'pique d'ces crises, tu verrais ! T'en veux l'petiot ? _». Law avait mis cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre ce que l'homme venait de lui dire, puis, dans un sourire discret, plongea sa main dans le cageot et en tira un fruit, le lava et l'enfoui dans sa poche sans l'essuyer. Le jeune garçon s'était enfui dans la vigie pour déguster son trésor, chose faite à présent. Law pensait. Profondément. Il revoyait cette grande et fine rousse, les cheveux d'un rouge _flamboyant_, partant en pics dans un peu tous les sens. Quand il voyait cette longue chevelure, l'envie de la toucher se faisait insoutenable, mais il avait cette impression qu'il s'y brûlerait les doigts. Des yeux pêches, une peau blanchâtre, des lèvres rouge sang, une poitrine rebondie. Quand elle marchait, ses talons claquaient contre le bois du pont, ses cheveux balançaient, et son regard, perçant et menaçant, restait, quant à lui, fixe. La seconde du capitaine. Celle qui entretenait, la relation la plus étrange que Law n'avait jamais vue ! Un jour elle était extrêmement proche du capitaine, le jour suivant, elle était prête à l'étrangler. **Momo Suppai**. Mais, la jeune femme préfère qu'on l'appelle « _Mademoiselle_ », voir « _Seconde_ » ou encore « _Suppai-San_ », mais JAMAIS, Momo ou Momoi, qui était un surnom qu'elle trouvait plus que stupide, surnom que lui avait donné Welgo, puisqu'elle est plus jeune que lui. Le seul à pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom était Doflamingo, pour une raison qui échappait à Law.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait bien voir la mer avec _les yeux fermés_…Dit une voix derrière lui.

Law sursauta dans un petit cri et bascula en arrière. Une main lui attrapa le col, et le hissa dans la vigie, pour lui épargner une chute de plusieurs mètres, bien que mourir en s'écrasant semblait plus doux que mourir étrangler. Il se sentit tirer, suffoquer, et atterri dans la vigie à quatre pattes, haletant, tremblant et suant, ayant vu la mort, ou du moins, un long et douloureux coma de près. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, histoire de pouvoir répondre une excuse à sa supérieure, qui regardait l'horizon, la main sur la hanche et le coude contre le bord de la vigie.

- Ben alors ? Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Pa…Pardon Suppai-Senpai. Haleta Law en se redressant doucement.

- Tu sais, Law, quand on est dans la vigie c'est pour scruter l'horizon et prévenir en cas d'attaque ou de terre en vue. Et pour regarder, il faut avoir _les yeux ouverts_ ! Gronda la rousse en lui poussant le front à la force de son index.

- Ou-Oui ! Je ferai attention ! Jura le jeune homme.

- …Bon écoute, je dirai rien au capitaine. Maintenant file. ET TOI EN BAS, RAMÈNE TON SAL DERRIÈRE DE MACAQUE ICI ! PRONTO ! Hurla sauvagement Momo en regardant en bas.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Law descendit sans regarder l'homme qui allait le remplacer. Il alla simplement se réfugier dans sa cabine, son nodachi contre lui, le regard calme. Il ouvrit la porte, il faisait partit de ces chanceux qui avait une chambre juste pour eux. Un lit, une armoire, une petite bibliothèque, une table de chevet et un bureau, c'était tout, et ça lui convenait très bien. Le jeune garçon prit place sur son lit après avoir posé son nodachi, et attraper un livre de médecine qui traînait sur son bureau. Bureau qui n'était que rarement rangé, vu les nombreuses recherches qu'il effectuait. Il travaillait dur pour avoir le respect ses aînés, et pour leur plaire. Doflamingo ne voulait pas de lavette dans son équipage, et si quelqu'un faisait preuve de faiblesse…

_Il l'éliminait, de sang-froid et sans aucuns regrets._

Law eut des frissons, et resserra son emprise sur le livre. Il repensait au regard de son capitaine, le jour où il l'a introduit aux plus haut gradés de l'équipage, Welgo et Momo.

* * *

« _- Tu seras son mentor, Momo ! Fufufu !_

_Ce rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Law l'entendait, et pourtant, il en frissonna encore. Doflamingo était un homme grand, bien bâtit, musclé, et il possédait cet incroyable manteau de plumes roses, qui semblait ridicule, mais qui avait beaucoup de charme d'un autre côté. Blond, il portait d'étranges lunettes violettes, qui le rendaient plus mystérieux._

- _…Quoi ? Grogna la rousse en jetant un mauvais regard à Law._

- _Tu as très bien entendu, tu t'occuperas de lui à partir de maintenant !_

- _Et si je me rate, j'imagine que je me ferai tuer ? Siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

_A cet instant, Doflamingo avait enlevé sa main de l'épaule du Trafalgar, fit quelques pas pour arriver à la hauteur de la Seconde, se pencha, puis, dans un murmure lui dit : « Tu sais très bien que je n'abîme pas mes trésors. »_

_Aucune réaction. Un mur. Un rempart. Une forteresse indomptable. Elle n'avait même pas tressaillit. Juste une moue, roulement des yeux, elle avait l'air plus exaspérée qu'autre chose. Un : « tch », se fit entendre, puis, elle tourna les talons en claquant la porte. Doflamingo sentit comme une joie le consumer, et, un sourire aux lèvres, la langue dehors, et applaudissant comme un enfant, se mit à rire._

- _Héhé ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser encore plus avec ce mouflet ! Sous la tutelle de la rouquine, on n'a pas fini de rire !_

- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait bien pris. Don… Dit simplement Welgo, en tournant sa tête vers la porte._

- _Je m'en fiche ! Elle se doit de m'obéir, ce n'est pas avec un caractère comme ça qu'elle ira loin ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas. Son taux de fierté va tomber comme on pousse quelqu'un du haut d'un immeuble. Elle ne me résiste pas et tu le sais !_

- _…_

_Law écoutait sans rien dire, puis, Welgo posa les yeux sur lui, et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Il ne se fit pas prier, et sortit timidement. Une fois la porte claquée, il essaya de se repérer, et se dirigea vers le pont. Après s'être perdu deux ou trois fois, il finit par atteindre son objectif. Et ce jour-là, il avait vu une chose, qu'il rêvait encore, de revoir aujourd'hui : Un déluge de feux. La chevelure rousse de la Seconde flottait dans le vent, en ondulant, comme les flammes d'un feu danseraient sur un bûcher géant._ »

* * *

Trois coups se firent entendre qui extirpèrent le jeune homme de sa paisible rêverie. Law autorisa l'entrée à la personne derrière la porte. La Suppai fit son apparition, l'adolescent grimaça un sourire.

- Toi. Moi. Pont. Île. Descendre. Maintenant. Dit la rousse.

- …P…Pardon ? Balbutia Law.

- …Si tu sors pas de ta chambre dans les trente secondes à venir, je te jure que tu vas te prendre un nombre incalculable de coups de pieds aux fesses ! Allez hop ! Tu dégages ! On vient d'arriver sur une île ! Et puisque que je suis ton mentor, j'ai la tâche, ô combien ingrate, de te trimballer avec moi partout où je vais ! Alors lève-toi on s'en va ! Hurla-t-elle, l'air très autoritaire.

La jeune femme ne se répéta pas, que le moussaillon était déjà en train de courir vers le pont, pour éviter de se prendre, comme la jeune femme venait si bien de le dire, une rafale de coups de pieds dans le derrière. Les escarpins, ça fait mal !


	2. Chapter 1 - La Sauvage et le Mouflet

_Avant tout ! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! xD Merci ! J'ai promis des réponses aux reviews, mais je ne sais pas trop..."Comment" vous répondre. ^^' Alors vous préférez comment ? Avant le Chapitre ? Ou A la fin ? =) Pour cette fois se sera à la fin. x)_

_Il a du retard, je voulais le poster Dimanche, mais quand on a de la famille à la maison, c'est dur ._."_

_Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_ENJOY !_

* * *

Chapitre I

La **_Sauvage_** Seconde du Capitaine et Law le **_Mouflet_**

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste d'accoster sur l'île, dans un port plutôt fréquenté, on ne pouvait pas dire que la _prudence_ faisait partit du vocabulaire de Doflamingo, ce que lui reprochait Momo. Mais à chacun de ses avertissements, elle se prenait juste une bonne tape sur les fesses, suivit d'un petit : « _Relaxe ! A c'train-là t'aurais des cheveux blanc c'soir !_ » La Suppai grinça des dents, avant de se mettre à taper du pied contre le bois du pont : elle hésitait à descendre. Puis, dans un soupir de _lassitude extrême_, et parce que, comme d'habitude, Law avait l'air vraiment _paumé_, elle descendit du navire et attendit son subordonné en bas. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine généreuse, le visage figé dans une expression sans vie, et ses yeux fixant Law descendre, on aurait juré que son regard souhaitait que le jeune homme ne rate une marche et ne tombe à l'eau. Ça aurait fait une bonne raison à la demoiselle de lui hurler dessus, elle qui se sentait suffoquer de rage, repensant seulement au visage de son capitaine. Law finit par arriver à sa hauteur, et lui fit le plus petit sourire qu'il pouvait faire. Momo grimaça, fit un geste de la main, et avança.

D'autres descendirent sans pour autant les suivre, chacun avait sa besogne à faire : ravitaillement, acheter des boulets de canon, des armes, tournée des bars ou tout simplement se dégourdir les jambes et voir un peu de monde après avoir passé près d'un mois en mer.

- Bon, tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on a dit, n'est-ce pas ? On va faire ce qu'on a de plus important à faire d'abord, et sur le chemin, tu repères les boutiques qui t'intéressent. Et au retour, on va acheter tout ce dont tu as besoins. Tu as bien compris ? Dit Momo sur un ton très sérieux.

- Oui Suppai-Senpai. Répondit Law mécaniquement.

- Bien, on va chercher les différentes commandes du Capitaine. Ensuite, il va falloir t'acheter des vêtements d'été et d'hiver…Aaah, ça me les brise déjà ! Pesta la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Law voulu répliquer que, théoriquement, une femme n'a pas de testicules, elle ne pouvait donc pas employer cette phrase. Mais il préféra se taire, en s'imaginant tout ce qu'elle lui aurait hurlé en pleine face, déjà qu'elle criait fort, il choisit le silence, pour pouvoir préserver ses oreilles. Le jeune homme regardait de tous les côtés, cherchait à repérer des boutiques intéressantes, puisque c'était Momo qui s'occupait de ses vêtements. Ils finirent par s'engouffrer dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites et de plus en plus sombres.

La main de Law se crispa sur son nodachi, il n'était pas à l'aise. C'est pourquoi il se mit à se rapprocher de son mentor un peu plus, au point d'avoir ses cheveux roux dans les yeux. Dans son dos, des gouttes de sueurs extrêmement froides glissaient, se rejoignaient et s'arrêtaient en bas de son dos. Il ne supportait nullement la situation et en suffoquait presque. Le jeune Trafalgar se calma en voyant l'étrange bâtiment, fait avec un bois étrangement noir, couvert d'une mousse douteuse par-ci, par-là, une vieille pancarte branlante qui ne tenait que par un bout de chaîne rouillé à l'extrême, provoquant un grincement pire que sinistre dès que le vent se levait un peu. Le toit était perclus de trous, les volets des fenêtres menaçaient de tomber au sol dans un fracas angoissant. Bref, la parfaite maison inhabitée et, au pire, hantée se présentait à eux. Les jambes de Law eurent un coup de froid, et bizarrement il fallut qu'il se fasse violence pour pouvoir articuler un :

- Oh…

Il ne put dire autre chose, tant _la peur_ de l'endroit, lui donnait l'impression qu'au moindre son, il se ferait découper en rondelle comme ça. Le vent soufflait entre les planches de bois du vieil immeuble. Momo regarda un peu partout, avant de s'étirer longuement, puis, d'avancer vers la porte à battant sans sourciller. Law fut fasciné l'espace d'une seconde comment diable pouvait-elle être aussi _calme_ dans une situation _pareille_ ?! Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un craquement dans son dos, et c'est en balbutiant le nom de sa supérieure qu'il entra en courant à son tour, à l'intérieur de l'habitation délabrée.

_Il fut d'abord surpris._

Déjà, il ne s'attendait pas à rentrer en plein dans son mentor, mais en plus, il y avait un bon nombre de personne ici. D'abord trop _apeuré_ pour regarder autour de lui, c'est l'odeur de l'encens qui le fit se détacher de la rousse. Law jeta un œil _craintif_ autour de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas.

En fait, c'est surtout que la pénombre l'empêchait de distinguer les personnes autour de lui. Momo ne parlait pas, et ne semblait pas se soucier de la présence du jeune homme dans son dos. Ils scrutaient tous deux la pièce. Elle cherchait quelqu'un et lui cherchait à comprendre. Le Trafalgar cru, tout d'abord, déceler plusieurs fumées différentes dans l'air, celle de l'encens, et une autre. Du tabac. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, il crut apercevoir une femme. Plusieurs. Dévêtues. Ou presque…Son esprit d'adolescent s'embrouilla, les effluves des fumées lui montait à la tête, il se sentait étrangement planer. Ça, Momo n'y échappa nullement, et se retournant le plus rapidement possible, souleva le menton de Law d'une main et le gifla une première fois. Le garçon reprit ses esprits, sa joue tiraillait.

- Maudits fumeurs… Grogna la rousse avant de se diriger vers une porte, la tête de Law contre son sein gauche.

Elle avait passé sa main dans le cou du jeune homme et le tirait avec elle, la demoiselle voulait faire les choses vite et bien, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit purement déplacé, la Suppai ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un Law complètement stone. Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit comptoir au fond de la pièce, là où la lumière ne passait quasiment plus. Un homme se tenait là, d'après la silhouette que pouvait difficilement décerner Law.

- Ton chef. Lança Momo.

- Qui le demande ?

- Momo Suppai, Seconde du Joker.

- Au fond du couloir. La marchandise est arrivée.

- Parfait.

Le jeune mousse se sentit une nouvelle fois tiré. Une fois passé la porte, la Suppai le lâcha et le regarda dans les yeux : il allait mieux.

- Où sommes-nous ? Finit-il par demander.

- Dans une maison close. Répondit la rousse en fouillant dans son corset.

- Ah…Mais…

- _Ecoute-moi bien_, parce que je ne le _répéterai_ pas. Je veux que tu sois le plus **sérieux** possible Law ! Ce que j'aurai pu faire, c'est te mettre des claques aux oreilles pour te _désorienté_, et te bander méchamment les yeux, mais ça ne plairait pas au Capitaine. Alors je fais appel à tout ton _sérieux_ et toute ta _concentration_ ! J'ai rarement _confiance_ en n'importe qui, mais ce que tu risques de voir ou d'entendre…ça peut te perturber tu comprends ? Alors pour la **_première_** et **_dernière_** fois de nos vies, je te tiendrai la main, et je ne veux pas que tu regardes ailleurs que _droit devant toi_ !

- M…Mais…Bégaya le jeune homme.

Momo, avait l'air gênée, vu la teinte que prenaient ses joues. Elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et considéra Law un moment, avant de masser ses tempes et de se décider à déballer ce qui se passait.

- Bon. Ecoute. C'est une ''sorte'' de livraison. C'est particulier, alors tu ne poseras pas de questions, tant que nous n'aurons pas fini, c'est clair ?

Il acquiesça, Momo lui prit la main, et d'un pas décidé, ayant récupéré toute sa ténacité et son sérieux, avança rapidement dans le couloir, passant devant d'innombrables portes, ne visant que celle du fond. Law comprenait pourquoi son mentor lui avait demandé de se concentrer le plus possible, au vu des cris et gémissements qu'il entendait, il comprenait mieux. Momo quant à elle, ne voulait absolument pas montrer qu'elle enrageait contre Doflamingo. C'est lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle emmène le moussaillon avec elle dans cet endroit abominable. C'est pourquoi elle rageait plus qu'autre chose. Dans les trois derniers mètres, sa colère était telle, que son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la rousse ne toqua pas, et préféra défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied rageur.

- Toi ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Law ferma les yeux dès le moment où la porte vola en éclat. Tout ce qu'il entendit, n'était que de simples bribes de paroles. Le jeune pirate resta à l'entrée de la pièce, l'odeur du tabac, du parfum et de l'encens se répandant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Le brun ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Des femmes, des femmes, encore et toujours des femmes. Un harem. C'était après quelques instants de réflexion, qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un sous-sol. Il aperçut la Seconde de son capitaine récupérer un flacon dans les mains d'un homme, qui la regardait de la façon la plus lubrique qui soit.

- Soyez reconnaissant, Joker vous épargnera. Pour ça, ça reste entre nous. Dit la jeune femme en fixant l'homme en face d'elle.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et passez le bonjour à Monsieur J. Et remerciez-le, s'il vous plaît. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers une jeune femme, tu la suis sans rien dire !

- Vous ne lui avez rien fait ?

- Rien du tout !

- Parfait…

La jeune femme tremblait derrière son imposant propriétaire. Elle avait un collier autour du cou, tenue en laisse comme un animal. Blonde, maladivement maigre et vêtue en danseuse, elle pleura presque quand Momo tira sur la chaîne. La rousse salua brièvement l'Homme avant de se tourner, suivit de la demoiselle blonde qui marchait, pas par pas, manquant de chanceler à la moindre seconde. Mais une chose inattendue se produisit : le patron de cette maison close, ne résistant pas à ses pulsions perverses, ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa main sur le postérieur de la Suppai. Law sursauta. Momo lâcha la laisse en silence.

Back Kick.

On en parle plus.

Une fontaine de brisée ?

Une formalité.

Toucher Momo sans permission, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Elle n'était pas…Comment pourrait-on le dire ? Tactile ? En tout cas, elle se laissait difficilement faire. Il en fallait très peu, pour la mettre en colère. Vraiment très peu !

- T'enverras la facture ducon, Doflamingo sera ravi de la payer. Lança la rousse en guise « d'Au revoir ». Toi la grosse, pas touche ! Hurla-t-elle en poussant une femme qui s'approchait –dangereusement- du Trafalgar. Aller, on se tire.

La pirate devant, Law qui soutenait la blonde par le bras, ils sortirent tous les trois du bâtiment dans un silence de mort. Une fois dehors, la Seconde s'arrêta. L'adolescent en fit de même, puisque la blonde lui lâcha le bras, avant de sourire. Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du mousse.

- Ben dis…Vous avez mis le temps ! Sourit-elle.

- Oh, ça va ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est, toi, d'être constamment en train d'obéir aux caprices de Doffy ! Grommela Momo en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Pas que je sache.

Momo eu une sorte de sourire mesquin, avant d'enlever le collier du cou de la blonde. Law ne comprenait vraiment plus. Pourquoi la ''marchandise'' sympathisait avec son mentor ? Il continuait son observation, puis, il vit la rousse tirer de son corset un petit flacon mauve, quelle secoua entre ses doigts, avant de le donner à l'autre jeune femme, qui entre temps, avait repris le total contrôle de son corps.

- Voilà Monet. Tu peux apporter ça à l'autre débile qui te sert de maître. Lança la rousse.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Merci Momo, tu remercieras le Joker pour moi. Remercia ladite Monet.

- Pas de problème.

Monet la salua respectueusement, avant de se tourner vers Law, et de lui envoyer un sourire des plus chaleureux. Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent, puis il écarquilla les yeux : elle venait de s'envoler, ses bras remplacés par des ailes. Pendant quelques instants, et malgré l'insalubrité de l'endroit, le Trafalgar cru voir un ange. Mais la réalité revint plutôt vite quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur sa joue droite.

- EEH ! Hurla-t-il.

- Rêve pas morveux ! Maintenant vient ! On n' a pas fini. Soupira l'adulte en s'en allant.

- C'était peut-être pas la peine de m'en coller une ! Siffla le jeune homme en traînant des pieds.

- Quoi ?!

- Rien, rien… Sursauta-t-il.

* * *

_~Le soir~_

- Alors ? Demanda une voix.

- Alors quoi ?

- Momo, je te trouve bien tendue aujourd'hui. Et tes yeux sont rouges…

- Welgo, c'est peut-être parce que toi et Doflamingo, vous avez fait la fête avec les quelques Marines qui étaient là ! J'ai reçu du sang dans les yeux, je rage, je rage, JE RAGE !

- Tu es tendue, c'est bien ce que je dis. Continua le brun dans sa lancée.

- La ferme ! Hurla la femme en s'en allant.

- Tu pars déjà ? Il fait bon pourtant ce soir ! Reste encore un peu !

- J'ai sommeil, le shopping, ça ne me réussis pas, j'ai passé ma journée avec le mioche, j'ai juste besoins de repos. Soupira-t-elle.

- Fais gaffe dans les couloirs, j'ai cru comprendre que Doflamingo était très excité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- De toute façon, je n'arrive jamais à protéger mes fesses face à lui… Maugréa Momo en poussant le lourde porte en métal.

Elle crut vaguement entendre un rire, mais elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, il lui semblait que Welgo ne le faisait que très rarement. En fin d'après-midi, au moment de partir, il y eut une invasion de Marines sur l'île, Doflamingo, à qui la passivité ne réussissait pas toujours, vit là, une distraction des plus plaisantes. Ça avait été un carnage dans le plein sens du terme. Momo et Law qui revenaient des boutiques à ce moment-là, n'eurent d'autre choix que d'y participer. C'est durant cette bataille que Momo reçu du sang dans les yeux. Depuis, c'était partit, et ils avaient tous reprit la mer.

Momo s'engouffra dans les nombreux couloirs, elle allait dans sa chambre à l'instinct, elle était tellement habituée à cet endroit. Mais la seule chose qu'il l'énervait le plus à bord, était que sa chambre communiquait avec celle de son capitaine. Ah, ça ! Elle le savait très bien, pourquoi ces deux pièces n'étaient séparées que par une porte ! Parce que sur ce bateau rempli de machisme et de testostérone, il n'y avait qu'elle qui représentait le sexe féminin ! En d'autre terme, elle était aussi, le joujou, l'objet fétiche, le porte-bonheur, la muse, la douce, la tendre et chère, l'aimée, la déesse du Joker. C'était tant bien un avantage qu'un inconvénient. La Suppai soupira puis, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Etrangement, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais elle s'était arrêter devant la chambre du Trafalgar. La lumière passait sous la porte. La rousse grimaça, puis dans un élan de bonté infinie, toqua à la porte, chose rare, elle, tellement accoutumée à les enfoncer.

- Oui ? Fit une petite voix.

- Oi ! Gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança la rousse en ouvrant la porte en grand.

- Ah je…Je lisais quelques-uns de mes nouveaux livres de médecine. C'est très intéressant. S'excusa le Trafalgar.

- T'as des cernes… Et je ne peux même pas dire la couleur ! Vas te coucher, il est tard et on se lève tôt demain.

- Oui. Oui. Répondit le mousse en commençant à ranger.

Momo eu une sorte de sourire mesquin, puis, elle s'approcha de Law, avant de lui asséner une petite tape sur la tête, avant de s'en aller en disant : « _S'pèce de Mouflet incompétent!_ ». De nouveau dans le couloir, elle alla directement à sa chambre, en priant tous les dieux encore éveillés en cette nuit étoilée, de préserver son postérieur pour le reste de la nuit. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre dans le plus grand silence. C'était la seul porte peinte en blanc sur le bateau. Momo la referma aussi silencieusement. Trop fatiguée pour se changer, elle alla directement se coucher. La chambre de la Suppai, était aussi grande que celle du Capitaine, et Welgo. Les trois plus grandes chambres du navire. Sauf que la sienne, était en rouge et blanc. De la moquette, des peluches partout, offerte par Doflamingo quand elle n'était pas bien, un grand lit…Ça se rapprochait plus de la maison de conte de fée, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ça plaisait beaucoup à la Seconde si autoritaire qu'on connaît. Une fois sous ses couettes, elle émit un sourire de satisfaction dans le noir, contente que la « rumeur » de Welgo fût fausse…

- Momo~…Susurra la voix de Doflamingo suivit d'un petit tintement de menottes qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Et merde ! S'exclama fortement la rousse en frappant dans son oreiller.

Ou pas…

* * *

_Voilààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que personellement, je le trouve super baclé ! XD_

_Je n'ai pas encore corrigé les fautes, alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! Enfin. Place au reviews ! ^^_

_Flash Unique : Ah ! XD S'il est ton perso préféré, je te le laisse alors ! x)_

_Rinswaan : Huhu, merci. ^^/_

_calypsobluezebra : Merci \o/_

_Abiss672 : Merci ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! =)_

_xHeaarts : Hohoho! Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une review aussi longue ! Oo Mais j'ai vraiment aimé. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Et j'espère que tu aimeras encore ! =)_

_Lilo65 : Tu voulais la suite, voilà la suite ! :D_

_MissLizy : Aaaw...Désolée et merci ! xD_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Tu me comprends si bien ! *pleure* je peux quasiment rien faire avec les cours, alors là, je suis plutôt contente ! xD_

_MAAY : Thanks again girl !_

_Désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore de date de fixée pour les poste. =S_


	3. Chapter 2 - Bon Ménage Ou pas!

_BONJOUR BONSOIIIR! Après près (horrible répétition) d'un mois de retard, me revoilà! x) Je m'excuse pour le retard et les fautes._

_Reviews :_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : XD! Tu m'as bien fais rire là! Si tu es de la famille de Dofla, ça ne te dérangera pas d'avoir Momo comme belle-fille j'imagine!_

_Abiss672 : Je compte continuer sur ce couple ! ^^_

_MissLizy : Rooh, tu me fais rougir! XD On va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec Dofla !_

_Simili D Axel : La voici la voilà! Cette suite attendue! x)_

_MAAY : Peut-être! xD_

_Pauline : Pour Monet...Tu comprendras après! Et non! Law mangeait bien une pêche, mais c'est bien cherché! Il a déjà mangé le Ope Ope no mi ! =) Et Momo...Disons que ses relations avec les autres sont compliquées, mais au fond, disons-le, oui, elle aime bien Law! XD Merci pour les images, c'est tout simplement adorable! XD_

* * *

Chapitre II

Désolée, mais c'est pas un bon ménage.

* * *

_Filet de bave_.

Comme c'est _charmant_ dit comme ça.

Poitrine compressée.

Ça fait _mal._

Couchés sur un bras.

Comment ils avaient fait ça ?!

''Je ne vois pas ma culotte…''

Ben zut alors !

C'était souvent les premières choses qui venaient à la tête de la rousse après une nuit passée dans les bras de Doflamingo. « _Dans les bras_ », c'est bien trop poli. Inutile de préciser le bazar autour d'eux, autant dire que la jeune femme ne s'était pas laissée faire, mais face à un Shichibukai, elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

Pour résumer, dès que Doflamingo était entré, elle avait essayé de s'enfuir par la porte. Dormir dehors ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que le blond soit plus rapide pour atteindre la porte, un repli stratégique vers la chambre du capitaine lui-même s'imposât. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, était que l'autre porte aussi, soit bloquée. Ne paniquant toujours pas (il faut bien dire qu'elle y est habituée), elle se tourna pour faire face à son capitaine, toujours souriant, menottes en main. Momo pesta quelque chose, avant de se la jouer ''fine'', elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là, et tenta un simple : « _Ecoute, je suis fatiguée. Pas ce soir, hein ?_ ». Ô grave erreur ! En quelques secondes elle se retrouva sur le lit, une main emmenottée à un barreau. La Seconde soupira de lassitude et d'énervement. Pourquoi elle ?!

Inutile de raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite, ça semble purement évident.

Momo tenta de se redresser. Elle était à moitié allongée sur Doflamingo, sa nuque et son dos en avait pris un coup. Puis, quelque chose bloqua. Deux même. Son bras droit était toujours menotté au barreau, et quant à son bras gauche, notre Shichibukai préféré était couché dessus. La demoiselle était allongée sur le flanc gauche, imaginons sa douleur. Que la vie est cruelle ! La Suppai grinça des dents. Trop fatiguée pour crier après son amant, elle tenta, non sans peine, de retirer son bras gauche, qu'elle imaginait déjà bleu, voir violet.

- D…Don…Dofla…Eh…Doffy…Chuchota-t-elle en tirant sur son bras. Oh et puis tu me gaves !

Elle voulut se mettre sur le dos, mais la pauvre ne pouvait pas. Un grognement se fit entendre. Ne pouvant plus tenir, en plus de ça elle commençait à avoir froid, Momo commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, n'hésitant pas à mettre des coups au Donquixote s'il le fallait. Cette idée finie par porter ses fruits, puisque Doflamingo se réveilla le plus doucement possible. D'abord les paupières, puis il leva la tête, s'assit sur le lit et s'étira. Momo était la seule '_'chanceuse''_ à pouvoir admirer Doflamingo au réveil : complètement défoncé. L'homme, effectivement avait une tête de déterré, à croire qu'il était allé faire la fête toute la nuit. Ses lunettes étaient sur le côté, ses cheveux avaient fait la 3ème Guerre Mondiale, bref, une gueule de bois, sans gueule de bois. Après avoir retrouvé une lucidité correcte, il plaça ses lunettes correctement sur le haut de son crâne et tourna la tête vers sa prisonnière.

- Hey~ … Dit-il d'une voix suave.

- Va te pendre…Grogna l'autre.

- Oh ! Que c'est méchant ! Dès le réveil en plus ! Momo… Tu es vilaine ! Continua le blond en se levant.

- Rien à faire ! Détache-moi ! Doflamingo ! S'énerva la rousse en s'agitant.

- Du calme, du calme ! Laisse-moi trouver les clés. Soupira le capitaine en se massant légèrement le front.

- Dépêche-toi !

Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il tourna son regard vers sa Seconde, qui était dans une position de faiblesse plutôt plaisante. Elle lui était offerte comme sur un plateau. Mais il n'en voulait plus. Du moins, pour le moment, il se l'était faite hier, il recommencera ce soir, voilà son petit manège. C'est donc complètement nu, et tout en se délectant des insultes lancées à tout va par la charmante demoiselle, que le Grand Corsaire cherchait les clés des menottes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Momo ne faiblissait pas, débitant toujours autant d'insulte, son record étant d'une quinzaine à la minute, Doflamingo fini par les trouver.

- Oh les coquines ! Cachées sous le lit ! Sourit-il.

- Allez ! Remue-toi l'derrière ! Viens me détacher ! S'égosilla la rousse en tapant ses pieds contre le matelas.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Tiens, voilà ! Soupira la Donquixote.

Lorsque qu'un petit ''clic'' se fit entendre, ni une, ni deux que Momo était déjà debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, le drap contre son corps frêle de jeune femme. Il sourit, attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila sans rien dire, toujours avec cet exaspérant sourire collé au visage. La Suppai grommela un «_ Va donc crever la gueule ouverte en enfer espèce de grmbll…_ » Le reste de la phrase étant prononcée de façon trop basse, il n'entendit pas la suite. Doflamingo s'étira longuement, il n'avait pas trop bien dormi pour être franc. En plus de ça, son dos piquait, vu comment Momo l'avait griffé, il en avait pour trois jours avant que ça parte. Le blond chercha ses sous-vêtements, qu'il trouva dans les tiroirs de son bureau, allez savoir pourquoi… Une fois habillé, il remit un minimum d'ordre dans sa chambre, et s'attarda sur la place qu'occupait sa Momoi plus tôt. Malgré les apparences, elle avait une odeur très douce et sucré. Il adorait sentir son odeur.

- Doffy ? T'as fini ? Appela une voix derrière la porte.

- Ouais. Lança-t-il en se redressant.

Welgo entra. Comme d'habitude, il était bien coiffé, bien habillé, parfaitement propre, mais il avait quelque chose de collé sur la joue. Cette fois, c'était un bout de pudding avec une cuillère. Doflamingo feint un énième sourire avant de se lever du lit.

- La bataille fut rude. Eh… Sourit le brun.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton cou, ta joue gauche. Elle les a pas loupés. Dit-il en les pointant du doigt.

- Ah oui… S'étonna le capitaine en caressant sa joue.

- Hé…Héhéhé…

- Quoi ?

- Ben en fait, je pensais que…

Au moment même où Welgo allait dire ce qu'il avait en tête, Momo apparut derrière lui, fraîchement lavée et habillée, le regard noir envers son Capitaine et son camarade. Le capitaine eut de nouveau un grand sourire au visage, qui renfrogna encore plus la rousse qui s'en alla en levant hautainement la tête, tout en persiflant contre eux. Elle s'en alla les poings serrés en se répétant « _Mourrez mille fois ! Mourrez mille fois ! Oh oui ! Je vous tuerai ! Puis je vous ressusciterai ! ET JE VOUS TUERAI ENCORE !_ », La demoiselle était tellement en colère contre eux qu'il semblait que sa peau prenait une couleur semblable à ses cheveux. Welgo sourit de plus belle, il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Il finit par faire un simple geste à son supérieur avant de s'en aller une petite larme de moquerie au coin de l'œil, qui brillait sous ses lunettes.

* * *

Tous les matins dans la salle commune qui jouxte la cuisine, le petit déjeuner était servi à heure fixe, en deux services, un premier de 7 heures à 9 heures et le dernier de 9h30 à 11h30 pour les gros paresseux, ou les malades. Momo prenait toujours celui de 7 heures, question de bon sens, elle qui se levait toujours tôt. Et elle voulait absolument que Law en fasse de même. C'est donc d'un pas sec qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme, et ouvrit la porte sans même demander son reste, tira sèchement les rideaux, et s'écria :

- DEBOUT L'MOUFLET ! J'SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR ALORS TU DISCUTES PAS !

- Hm…Que…Hein… Murmura la voix pâteuse du jeune homme.

- Bon on passe les formalités : Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ? Moi ça va bien et blablabla ! Allez hop ! Debout ! Continua la rousse en tirant sur la couette.

- Momo-Senpai je…

- Tu m'fais ton lit vite fait bien fait et tu vas manger sans perdre de temps ! T'as une matinée chargée mon grand ! Etudes, entraînement, théorie et pratique ! On devient pas médecin en un claquement de doigt alors tu me bouges tes fesses !

- Oui je…Enfin…Oui !

Law devrait être habitué à ça maintenant. Ces matins où il n'avait même pas le temps de se rappeler qui il était, que sa supérieure venait déjà vomir sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. Il se gratta la tête, sans trop prêter attention à toutes les recommandations de son mentor, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, et essaya de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se sentit comme…Dans un monde à part. Law sourit. Le jeune mousse s'avança vers le miroir, et ébouriffa ses cheveux de jais, avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche. Là, il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude. L'eau ne tarda pas, le jeune homme baissa la tête et l'appuya contre le carrelage froid et blanc : il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ses cernes lui en étaient témoins. Il soupira puis, commença à s'étirer doucement, histoire de réveiller ses muscles encore endormis, pour ne pas se faire trop de mal.

- Encore une très…très….très…très longue journée qui se pointe. Bailla le Trafalgar.

* * *

-Salle Commune-

Law était assis sur un des quatre bancs qui entouraient la table. Il mangeait doucement son petit déjeuner, en écoutant les autres pirates parler à voix haute, riant, criant, éructant, vociférant, bref, en se comportant comme de vrais pirates quoi. Le moussaillon grignotait sa tartine le plus doucement possible, souriant, de temps en temps, en entendant quelque chose de plus ou moins amusant. Momo était là, adossée contre un mur, une tasse fumante dans la main, regardant dans le vague, elle avait l'air plongée dans ses pensées. Un visage neutre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de voir chez elle. Ça le fascinait.

- Et puis là j'lui dis : Mais mon vieux ! S'tu perds ça maint 'nant, à que pus jamais tu r' trouveras !

Ils se mirent à rire. Law grimaça un visage d'incompréhension, et Momo roula simplement les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Pourquoi elle écoutait ces gros porcs parler comme ça ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle était un peu obligée, et qu'elle ne détestait pas complètement ces ''gros porcs''. Quand elle eut fini son thé, elle retourna dans les cuisines poser sa tasse sur un petit comptoir et attrapa une pêche au passage. Les pêches, c'était toute sa vie, c'était sa drogue naturelle. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas s'en passer, c'était trop dur de ne pas en manger. Mais elle se forçait, quand ce n'était pas la saison, mais ça la rendait encore plus désagréable. Momo sortit des cuisines et se dirigea vers la proue. En ouvrant la porte, une brise s'engouffra dans les couloirs, en sifflant dans ses oreilles. C'était une journée incroyablement belle. Trop peut-être. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bastingage, dos au pont, jambe au-dessus de l'océan. Le son des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque, faisait redescendre un certain stress qu'elle avait accumulé. Mais pas toujours. Dommage. La jeune femme croqua dans le fruit juteux. Un tout petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rubis.

La pêche était le fruit préférée de Momo. Mais aussi de sa mère, d'où son prénom aujourd'hui, Momo. La jeune femme est originaire d'une île hivernale. La majorité de la population vit dans les montagnes, où les neiges éternelles reposent en paix. Elle est née un soir, un soir particulièrement froid, on a craint pour sa vie, mais elle s'en est sortie. « **_Une pouponne robuste !_** » avait dit son père, fier de son deuxième enfant. Oui, parce que Momo la rebelle, est issue d'une fratrie de trois enfants : son frère aîné, Keishiro, mais tout le monde l'appelle Kei ou Ken, ensuite il y a elle et enfin son plus jeune frère, Raito. Keishiro et Raito, ont pris la mer quelques années après leur sœur, qui elle était partie beaucoup plus tôt. Dès ses quinze ans, elle avait fugué pour des raisons plutôt délicates. Eux, ont rejoint l'armée Rebelle aux services de Dragon. Ça fait maintenant treize ans qu'elle ne les a pas vu. Le soir de son départ, à table, c'était le silence complet, la jeune femme s'était disputée avec ses parents et s'était mis tout le village à dos, même ses propres frères commençaient à douter d'elle. A l'heure du coucher, la rousse n'avait même pas daigné regarder sa famille et était partie se coucher directement. Sa chambre était étrangement bien rangée, la pièce paraissait si vide. Minuit. A minuit elle se leva de son lit le plus silencieusement possible, attrapa ses sacs sous son lit, les jeta par la fenêtre, sortit, laissa la fenêtre ouverte, récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla sans se retourner. Les chemins escarpés et le noir ne lui faisaient pas peur, sa détermination était telle qu'elle arriva sur le rivage avant l'aube. Quelques jours avant son départ, elle avait demandé à un pêcheur qu'elle connaissait bien si elle pouvait lui acheter un bateau. Pas trop petit, mais pas trop grand non plus. Le vieil homme avait accepté, et le lui avait fait gratuit. Après l'avoir remercier poliment, elle avait pris la mer sans aucuns regrets.

Aucun.

Pas un seul.

Mais des fois, au plus profond d'elle, elle pensait à ses frères. La Suppai venait de finir sa pêche. Un soupire se perdit dans l'air. Law arriva au moment même où son mentor lança le noyau à l'eau. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, en prenant garde à ce que son chapeau ne s'envole pas. Il se plaça près de la Seconde, sans rien dire, silencieusement. Il n'osait pas le lui dire, mais la présence de la pirate le rassurai beaucoup.

- Bon alors… Dit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Commençons ton entraînement.

- Oh euh…

- Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose de nouveau non ? « _Room_ », c'est ça ?

- Oh ! Oui !

Law, pour avoir le mérite d'être dans cet équipage, travaillait énormément pour être le plus efficace possible. Maniement de sabre, médecine, améliorations et élaborations de nouvelles techniques à l'aide de son pouvoir, bref. Il cala son nodachi contre son épaule, et paume vers le ciel, les doigts légèrement courbés, se concentra un maximum pour faire apparaître une demi-sphère plutôt grande et bleutée. Law regarda Momo qui prit la liberté d'entré dans la bulle en regardant un peu autour d'elle. Elle était satisfaite.

- C'est bien. Très bien même. Tu peux faire autre chose ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui. Je peux découper tout ce qui se trouve dans ce périmètre à distance.

- Ah ?

- Par exemple…Euh…Je peux ? Demanda timidement le brun en pointant son mentor du doigt.

- Je suis toute à toi. Répondit la rousse en écartant les bras.

Cette phrase fit tressaillir le jeune homme qui retrouva son aplomb plutôt vite. Il sortit son nodachi de son fourreau et trancha l'air une première fois. Rien ne se passa. Momo commença une grimace et tenta d'avancer avant de se sentir tomber. Elle se rattrapa in extremis avec ses mains. Et redressa la tête l'air contrariée.

- Je comprends pas le délire là ! Grogna-t-elle. C'est nul et…Mes…Pour…

- …

- POURQUOI MES JAMBES SONT A CÔTÉ DE MOI ?! S'écria-t-elle d'effroi.

- C'est…ça surprend, hein ? Murmura Law en reculant d'un pas.

Law avait coupé son mentor en deux. La séparation s'était faite au nombril, le buste s'était "vautré" à terre, et les jambes étaient encore bien droites près du buste. La Suppai était tant impressionnée qu'enragée, elle sentait ses jambes, pouvait les faire avancer, mais… Il n'y avait que les jambes qui sautaient. Pas le reste.

- Tu peux recollés les morceaux au moins ? S'enquit la rousse.

- Oui, oui, sans problème.

- Bon alors…

Au moment où la jeune femme allait donner ses instructions, Doflamingo fit son entrée sur le pont. Un silence s'installa. Un très lourd silence, pesant, bien embarrassant comme on les déteste. Exactement le même silence qui prend place quand on dit quelque chose de gênant ou une bonne connerie quand, comme par hasard, tout le monde s'arrêtait de parler. Le même silence, quand on dit en regardant quelqu'un : « Bordel. Je l'aime. » suivit du rouge aux joues monumentale. Le même silence sournois qui s'installe quand on fait un bruit, un gloussement, un rire suspect en présence de beaucoup de monde. Le silence de l'analyse, le silence de l'angoisse. Celui qui vous raidit tous les muscles. Bref continuons.

Un sourire de satisfaction.

Des lèvres pincées.

Un abruti de capitaine qui court.

Qui attrape des jambes.

Et qui s'en va sans rien dire.

Non.

_C'en était trop_.

Momo fulmina.

Pourquoi ?

Non mais c'est quoi cette question ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?! Vous savez pas pourquoi Doflamingo n'aurait pris QUE LES JAMBES DE MOMO ?! VOUS SAVEZ PAS CE QU'IL Y A ENTRE DES JAMBES ?! Oh et puis zut, vous comprendrez après. Les poings de la Seconde frappèrent le sol plusieurs fois, Law fit disparaître sa sphère et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme au visage crispé par la colère.

- On fait comment maintenant ? Marmonna-t-elle.

- Ben…

Au tour de Welgo d'arriver sur le pont. Il remarqua le jeune mousse assis, visiblement seul et l'air très concentré. L'homme fut pris d'une pitié pour ce jeune garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, et s'il l'avait entendu, il ne l'avait pas retenu. Quand Momo est arrivée, il avait bien mit deux mois à enregistrer son prénom. Pour désigner Law, il disait : "_Le chapeau bizarre_", "_L'enfant de Momo. Enfin non pas son enfant. Mais tu m'as compris !_ ", "_Nodachi-Boy_", "_Apprenti médecin truc_", "_Machin en blanc_", "_Traff'_", "_Traffy_", et on en passe… Il s'avança vers lui. Plus il avançait, plus une impression étrange l'envahissait. Quel était cette masse rousse près du petit Trafalgar ? Il prit place près de Law, et le fixa avant d'étouffer un juron.

- MOMO ?! S'écria Welgo dans un sursaut.

- Oh la ferme…Gémit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur ses poings.

- Euh…Murmura le jeune brun.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- Erreur de timing. Répondit la rousse en grinçant les dents.

- Oh. Mais…Tes jambes ?

- Le capitaine. Tenta de sourire Law, mais ce ne fut qu'une grimace.

- …Avec ton…

- Ouais…

- Oh…Et…Tu fais comment pour marcher ? S'enquit l'homme.

- Je sais pas. Faut qu'on me porte. Soupira la Seconde en le regardant.

- …

- …

- …

- Bon ! Ben j'y vais moi ! Sourit Welgo en s'en allant.

- ENFOOOIRÉ ! Hurla la Suppai.

- C'est ma faute, je vais vous porter. Sourit faiblement le mousse.

- …Hm. Ok.

Law se tourna, et la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son coup, Law plaça son nodachi sous la demoiselle, qu'elle soit en équilibre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il commença à chercher un foulard, ou un grand morceau de tissu, porter Momo comme un bébé dans son dos, était une solution, et la seule qui soit assez confortable et pas trop humiliante pour ces deux-là. Le jeune homme partit demander de l'aide au cuisiner, qui, bien que surpris, les aida gentiment. « **_La galère_**. » Grognait sans cesse la jeune femme à l'idée de Doflamingo en possession de ses jambes.

* * *

- Où est-il ? Demanda Law en avançant.

- De qui ?

- Le capitaine.

- Oh euh…Je sais pas. Bougonna la jeune femme.

- Hm…

- Je pourrai essayer de les faire courir. Dit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Ah oui !

- Bon alors…

Elle se concentra. Un moment. Il lui semblait que rien ne venait. Momo soupira sa déception. L'élève eu un pincement au cœur, il se sentait bien trop coupable. Puis des cris fusèrent. Des cris ? Beaucoup –trop- de cris. Tous les pirates se mirent à hurler comme des fillettes en présence d'une araignée tellement laide que les infarctus étaient de la partie. Certains cris étaient tellement aigus que Momo eu même un doute quant à la virilité de certains.

- WAAAAAAAH ! S'écria un pirate en courant.

- DES….DES JAMBES QUI COURENT ! S'égosilla un autre.

- OH MON DIEU J'VAIS VOM…IRRRBL…

- AH MAIS NON C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! Hurlèrent d'autres.

- ELLES SE DIRIGENT PAR LA !

- ARRÊTEZ-LES ! Ordonna Doflamingo à moitié nu (Nu ?!).

- Les voilà ! Momo Senpai ! Lança Law.

- Hein ? AH ! Law ! Tape dans les genoux !

- QUOI ?! S'étouffa le jeune homme.

- DANS LES GENOUX ! DEFONCE-MOI LES ROTULES !

- Q…MAIS NON ! VOUS ÊTES PAS UN PEU MASOCHISTE ?!

- TU-ME-CASSES-LES-ROTULES !

- L…Je…Je peux pas…

- BEN LES CHEVILLES ALORS !

C'est tout tremblant qu'il leva son nodachi et l'abattit, assez fort, sur les chevilles de son mentor…Qui poussa un cri de douleur à en faire retourner les morts dans leur tombe. Les jambes tombèrent, les chevilles étaient rouges. Law, malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui le tiraillait, attrapa une jambe et commença à la traîner quand son capitaine posa un pied sur les fesses de la rousse qui lui envoya cinq noms d'oiseaux à la suite, tant la douleur et la colère la rendait folle.

- Tu…Les….Lâches. Ordonna le blond.

- Ne les lâche pas Law.

- Euh…

- Lâche.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- SI !

- Ce sont MES FESSES ! Law, court !

Law ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était lancé dans ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était entre deux amants avec des problèmes de...DE…Hum…Compréhension mutuelle ? Enfin il ne comprenait pas ! Et il ne souhaitait pas vivre la même chose étant adulte. Une certaine peur lui saisissait tous ses membres, les engourdissant légèrement, mais ses jambes continuaient leur course vers la cale, sous les instructions de Momo qui levait son majeur à Doflamingo.

* * *

- Bon alors…

- Ne vous en inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider. « _Room_ ».

La même sphère apparut. « _Shambles_ ». Les deux parties du corps de sa supérieur lévitèrent, Law les replaça correctement, ça y est, elle était redevenu entière. Momo revint au sol et se regarda, s'étira pour voir si tout était en bon état, elle alla même jusqu'à taper son ventre du plat de la main.

- C'est quand même mieux quand on est complet. Aaah…Très ingénieux comme technique, très ingénieux. Mais fait gaffe à ne pas l'utiliser contre tes alliés, ce serait stupide. Recommanda la rousse.

- Ou…Oui. Je…Vous êtes…Contente ?

- Hm ? Oui, je suis fière de toi.

Les joues du moussaillon s'empourprèrent. Il eut un petit sourire que Momo remarqua bien assez vite. Elle grimaça assez rapidement et se rattrapa.

- Pour une fois, hein. Pour une fois. Ajouta-elle.

- Oh euh…

- Allez, allez, on y va, on va pas moisir ici quand même. Sourit la jeune femme.

- Oui.

Law regardait ses pieds en marchant, il était heureux qu'elle lui ait dit ça. Il se sentait progressé, il se sentait encore plus utile qu'avant. Une fierté lui consuma le cœur et lui réchauffait le corps. Momo était, contrairement à son élève, dans une colère noire. Arrivés au premier niveau, la Seconde s'arrêta, le Trafalgar se cogna contre elle. Et puis….Doflamingo se jeta sur ses hanches.

- S'IL TE PLAÎT ! REND-MOI TES JAMBES ! Supplia le blond.

- …Non…

- MOMO ! Geint le capitaine.

- Non…

- PITIÉ ! PENSE À MON BONHEUR ! Continua le Grand Corsaire.

- Oh l'égoïste…

- MOMO ! Reprit-il.

- DÉGAGE ! S'écria la jeune femme en le poussa assez fort.

Doflamingo se remit sur ses pieds, le visage boudeur et une Momo qui protégeait Law de peur que son capitaine ne se jette sur lui et ne le torture pour récupérer les jambes qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

- Allez barre-toi. Dit-elle en le chassant d'un geste de main.

- Tu ne me demandes rien ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ce que tu as fait ?

- Avec tes jambes.

Momo s'arrêta, sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle se sentie toute brûlante. Pendant un instant elle crut à un malaise, mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de son entrejambe l'agaça. Elle serra les dents et fusilla Doflamingo du regard avant de tomber à genoux, une main entre les jambes, haletantes, grognant des insultes. Elle commençait à être à court d'ailleurs.

- Oooh…Mais tu n'as…AH ! Mais t'as fait quoi ? Hein ?! Ah…Ah…Han…Gémit la rousse.

- Hm…On dirait qu'elle ressent tout ce qui s'est passé tout l'heure. Ricana le Donquixote.

- Ah non…Non…Ah…T'as foutu quoi ?!

- Je…Me suis amusé. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules de façon enfantine.

- …Ah…

- J'ai pas trop envie d'entendre ça en fait…Trembla Law en portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

- Aah…AAAAAAAAAAAAÏEUH ! S'écria la jeune femme.

- Q-QUOI ? Sursauta le brun.

- Mes chevilles ! Grinça-t-elle.

- A…APPELEZ UN MEDECIN !

- C'EST TOI LE MEDECIN !

- HUH ?!

Welgo arriva à ce moment-là, entre nous il arrive toujours en retard, voyant l'agitation qui y régnait, il calma assez rapidement le jeu et aida son Capitaine et le jeune médecin à monter la Seconde à sa chambre. Déjà que la jeune femme était en colère, elle renvoya le Capitaine Corsaire à coup de peluches. Après que l'adolescent se soit occupé d'elle, il sortit en compagnie de Welgo qui l'arrêta assez rapidement.

- Eh…Euh…Gamin. Appela-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- J'connais pas ton nom. Remarqua Welgo.

- …Oh euh…Law.

- Ok. Gamin.

- Law. Répéta le Trafalgar.

- On s'en fout. Coupa le pirate.

- …

- Tu l'aimes bien la Momo, non ?

- Oh euh…Ben…Elle est gentille. Heh…

- Héhé. Je vois, écoute. Tu as rejoint l'équipage y'a pas longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, des journées comme aujourd'hui, il y en aura sûrement _BEAUCOUP_. Juste retient… Que Doflamingo et Momo…C'est le couple le plus étrange que tu verras ! C'est le pire ménage !

- Huh…Ok. Gémit le moussaillon en s'en allant assez rapidement.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé. Il entendait de là où il était, ses livres de médecine qui l'appelaient, le jeune homme se mit à courir vers sa cabine et s'y enferma en soupirant. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, éreinté, vidé de toute énergie, il n'aurait vraiment pas cru voir autant de choses aujourd'hui, et malgré cette journée, il admirait encore plus son mentor. Non mais… Quelle femme !

* * *

~_Le soir_~

Momo était assise sur son lit, l'air boudeur, les joues légèrement gonflées, fusillant du regard son capitaine faire mumuse avec les pieds de la demoiselle. Pour être honnête il lui massait les chevilles depuis une bonne heure déjà, et maintenant ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il voulait se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait : «_ J'ai profité de tes jambes, je suis dégueulasse._ » Où est l'erreur ?

- Doflamingo, arrête ça m'énerve. Soupira Momo en croisant doucement les jambes.

- Ah.

- Hm…

- Attends. Dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

- Crève…Murmura la rousse.

Doflamingo revint assez vite, les mains dans le dos, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sursaut s'empara de la jeune femme qui tenta de se lever pour partir en cou…En boitant pour échapper à son Capitaine qui lui paraissait bien trop "Chaud-Lapin" cette fois.

- Non ! Non ! T'inquiète pas ! Tiens, regardes ! Sourit Doflamingo en tendant à la rousse une peluche.

- Ah… Oh…Merci. Hm… Rougit Momo.

- Bon…J'y vais…J'ai des…Trucs de capitaine à faire…Heh…Appelle moi au cas où…

- Oui, oui. Va-t'en. Lança-t-elle toujours plus rouge.

Doflamingo arbora un sourire, avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur le front de sa muse, puis il s'en alla dans sa chambre. Les joues de Momo redevinrent normales. Elle considéra la peluche, un petit lion blanc, avec de grands yeux noirs, doux, très doux. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui lança la peluche avec les autres, puis, en fixant le hublot de sa chambre, se mit à chantonner :

- Crève mille fois Doflamingo ! Je tuerai ! Tuerai ! Tuerai ! Et j'te ressusciterai ! Puis j'te tuerai encore ! Encore ! Et encore ! J'te ferai bouffer tes lunettes ! Nanana ! Tes lunettes, par les arêtes ! Crève mille fois ! Lalala ! Crève mille foiiiiis !

- Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda le capitaine en entrant brusquement.

- Moi ? Non ! Sourit Momo comme une enfant.

Il s'en alla une nouvelle fois.

Crève mille fois ! Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

* * *

_Looooong chapitre!_

_Je m'excuse s'il n'est pas terrible..._

_Mais à partir d'une certaine heure je perds toute lucidité! xD_

_Bonne soirée~!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Cauchemars

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!

Aïe, aïe, aïe! J'aurai dû posté ce chapitre au mois de novembre normalement! Mais si je devais écrire toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été obligée de retarder le poste, ça ferait vingt fois la longueur du chapitre...Enfin juste pour en citer quelques uns : fatigue et épuisement dû au Lycée, j'étais malade, j'ai guéri et je suis de NOUVEAU malade -_-, le mois dernier ça faisait un an que mon oncle était mort, j'ai eus une grosse déprime suite à ça...Bref. Passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux ! XD

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Trafalgar-Lucia** : Hahaha ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! *s'incline* De toute façon Law va y avoir droit à toutes ces crises entre Doflamingo et Momo ! C'est gentil de ne pas m'en vouloir...*se sent aimée* T.T

**Flash Unique :** XD Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre serait si drôle ! Ben, si tu veux dessiner Momo, je ne t'en empêche pas! ^^ Mais si tu veux une petite indication, ses cheveux ressemblent un peu à ceux de Sadi-Chan, sauf qu'ils sont rouge, et elle n'a pas la frange. Effectivement ce serait drôle ! XD

**MissLizy** : ARK! Ta soeur me maudit ?! Je suis désoléééééeeee! Mais si je t'ai fait rire,alors ça va ! Nan ?...Si ?

Doflamingo : Tient la miss, une peluche. Comme t'es gentille avec nous~

**Pauline :** Ce serait une possibilité. Après tout c'est vrai que ce serait intéressant de voir comment il aurait trouvé son fruit ! Doflamingo s'éclatant avec des marines, ça, c'est un choix purement personel je dirais! Ben oui...Sinon c'est pas drôle! XD Et ensuite, je vois mal Doflamingo obéir aux doigts et à l'oeil. Alors s'il fait ça fête à des marines mais que le QG n'en sait rien, il s'en fout ! XD

Momo...Eeerhm! Faut vraiment que je pense à la dessiner, histoire que vous voyez à quoi elle ressemble. ._.

**chrome-lectrice** : Aaaw! Autant d'amour d'un seul coup ! Non c'est trop ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !

**Simili D Axel **: Ah! Contente d'avoir fait un heureux en plus ! Allez hop ! La suite !

Doflamingo : J'AURAI DÛ LES GARDER SES JAMBES !

Momo : ...

**AliceLaw :** Aaah...Je te remercie~! Moi qui essaie avec acharnement de faire Momo le moins Mary-Sue possible, ça paie !

* * *

Chapitre III

Cauchemar

* * *

C'était censé être un matin comme les autres, simple, doux, gai. Un matin où les sons sont agréables et les couleurs chatoyantes. Un matin beau, frais qui nous fait du bien. Un matin durant lequel on se sent revivre. Un matin où les vagues sont calmes.

Eh bien _non_.

Pas _cette fois_.

Pas pour Law.

Pas pour _lui_.

Il se réveilla, secoué d'un spasme. Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, tremblant sur son lit, des larmes aux coins des yeux. « _Encore ce cauchemar ?_ » se murmura-t-il. Le jeune Trafalgar prit une inspiration, avec un mal fou. Il avait cette impression de s'étouffer avec les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Pourtant, il ne devrait plus s'en faire. _Il était loin maintenant_.

_Loin_ de _ça_.

C'est du _passé_.

Loin de _lui_…

Et de ses _poings_.

Loin de tous ces _hématomes_.

_C'était fini._

Et malgré ça il était marqué à vie.

Il essaya de respirer le plus profondément possible, puis d'un geste mal assuré, se leva et manqua de s'écrouler au sol plus d'une fois. Law tenta un million de fois de se ressaisir, qu'allait penser son mentor en le voyant ainsi ? Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et sorti sur le pont en trottinant, le besoin de respirer était trop fort. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, il se sentit encore plus mal. Trop d'air ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais l'étouffement avait l'air de le suivre. Le mousse alla s'asseoir sur une caisse et essaya, plusieurs fois, d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus calmement possible. Law fut pris une nouvelle fois de convulsions. Ses larmes redoublèrent et un flot de mauvais souvenirs revint brusquement, comme une claque. Il en gémit comme un animal qui agonise.

- Hey gamin ? Déjà levé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança un pirate qui s'approchait.

Law ne sourcilla même pas. Il avait les mains plaquées contre le front, cherchant à cacher des larmes amères et pleines de ressentiment et de rancœur. Malgré tout, il voulait prononcer quelque chose qui dissuaderait son camarade de s'approcher un peu plus, et, c'est la voix rauque qu'il réussit à dire péniblement : « _J'vais bien._ » L'autre eu comme un doute et tenta de s'approcher un peu plus mais on l'appelât. Il se promit de revenir plus tard, l'état du petiot l'inquiétait sévère. Les tremblements du Trafalgar étaient toujours là, l'enveloppant d'un stress. Plusieurs de ses camarades passèrent près de lui, lui demandant comment il allait, et tentaient, en vain de lui faire la conversation. Ils se prenaient toujours une réponse sèche et rapide. A force, tout le monde en parlait tout doucement, inquiet de l'état du jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air de s'améliorer.

* * *

Momo, elle, s'était réveillée un peu plus tard que d'habitude et avec une boule au ventre. Une mauvaise impression au creux du cœur, et une nausée nerveuse. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus d'une façon désagréable et la faisait souffrir. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas la faute du Doffy. La rousse se releva et se massa le cou. Cou sur lequel vinrent se poser des lèvres chaudes.

- Bonjour. Dit Momo en essayant de respirer normalement.

- Momo…Susurra-t-il en se lovant contre elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

- Vui~. Et toi ?

- Nan.

Doflamingo écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement en reculant. La Suppai continuait de s'étirer, mais ses propres mouvements la rendaient nerveuse et sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Notre Donquixote se leva du lit en fit le tour et vint s'accroupir en face de la jeune femme, toujours assise sur le lit, la tête basse, l'air de chercher sa respiration. Il posa ses mains sur les bras blancs de la rousse, et les frotta rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'enquit-il.

- Je…Sais ha…Pas…Ha…

Elle se mit à trembler tout doucement, et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, elle se jeta dans les bras de Doflamingo, comme effrayée de mourir subitement, avec l'espérance aveugle d'être en sécurité contre lui. Ses narines ne laissaient plus passer l'air, maintenant elle respirait bruyamment par la bouche. Doflamingo la serra contre lui, posant son menton sur la tête de la femme qu'il aimait, s'inquiétant de son état si soudain. Après quelques minutes, Momo reprit le contrôle de tout son corps et se calma dans les bras du blond qui la berçait tendrement.

- Merci…Balbutia-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de t'arriver ? Demanda Doflamingo en la regardant.

- …Je sais pas…Répondit Momo en se relevant.

Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire pour le rassurer, mais en vain. La Seconde s'en alla se laver avec un trou d'air étrange dans l'estomac. Law…Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Parce que, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ressentait un besoin étrange de le voir le plus rapidement possible.

Momo marchait doucement dans les différents couloirs qui menaient au pont. Un pirate l'interpela assez rapidement, l'air inquiet.

- Momo-San ! Apostropha l'homme.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en le regardant.

- C'est à propos du petiot. L'gamin à l'air déprimé sévère ! D'puis tout à l'heure tout l'monde essaie d'lui parler et on n'y arrive pas ! P't'être qu'il déprime !

L'estomac de Momo se serra rapidement et des nausées lui prirent. Elle tenta de se contrôler et remercia le pirate d'un geste de la tête avant de courir vers le pont. Devant la porte qui conduisait au pont, au travers de celle-ci, la rousse entendis des hurlements. La Seconde inspira un grand coup, avant de pousser la porte et de se statufié, les yeux braqué sur la scène qu'elle voyait.

- L…Law… ?

Le jeune homme était devenu complètement hystérique, hurlant d'une douleur sourde, les yeux injectés de sang, son nodachi dégainé, s'attaquant à ses camarades. On aurait cru qu'il était possédé par une quelconque force, complètement fou. Ce spectacle, bien que pathétique, lacéra le cœur de cette femme si froide. Certains pirates étaient blessés, Welgo et Doflamingo ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! S'écria le Capitaine.

- Mais arrêtez-le ! Ordonna Welgo.

- Mais…Welgo-San ! On peut pas ! Depuis tout à l'heure, c'est comme si ses réflexes et ses forces étaient décuplées ! C'est…

- IL A VIRÉ COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Hurla une autre.

Momo serra ses lèvres et courut directement vers le moussaillon sans même faire attention. Law hurlait toujours, le visage mouillé de larme, hurlant, pleurant. Les pirates s'écartèrent un à un en voyant leur supérieure courir vers le plus jeune de l'équipage. Le sang de Doflamingo ne fit qu'on tour, son cœur ratait des bonds, ses yeux étaient exorbités, un frisson d'horreur et d'épouvante lui caressait l'échine. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse sérieusement. Il fit un pas mais Welgo le retint.

- Attend…Dit-il.

Law était toujours en pleine crise de folie. Quand il entendit Momo arriver en courant, il lui jeta un regard effrayant. La jeune femme, avalant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, décrivait de son regard rosé, le visage de l'adolescent : des yeux ouverts à l'extrême, les globes oculaire ressortant légèrement, les yeux rouges, les joues humides, de la salive coulait sur les lèvres, des commissures de celles-ci et coulant jusqu'au menton. Law, complètement hors de lui dans le plein sens du terme, tenta de la frapper à l'aide du tranchant de son nodachi. Doflamingo essaya de se retenir, il cria le nom de la jeune femme...Qui arrêta Law dans son élan en attrapant la lame à pleine main. Sa paume se mis à saigner, c'est une Momo essoufflée qui se trouvait en face du jeune homme.

- Law reprend toi !

Elle sentit le nodachi trembler dans sa main. La pirate désarma habilement le moussaillon qui reprit ses hurlements de rage et de douleur. La Suppai se glissa derrière le Trafalgar, ceintura sa taille d'un bras et posa son autre main sur les yeux du jeune homme et le colla contre elle. Law se débattait, rageusement, criant à la mort, Momo résistait, ne lâchant pas le jeune garçon.

- Law…Law calme-toi…Law…Ecoute-moi…Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- MOMO-SENPAI ! IL…IL EST LA ! NE LE LAISSER PAS ME TOUCHER ! MOMO-SENPAI !

- Tais-toi…Ne bouge plus, je suis là pour t'aider…Continua la rousse en resserrant son étreinte.

- M…Mo…Momo-Senpai…MOMO-SENPAI !

- C'est bon, c'est fini…Je suis là…Chut…C'est bon…

Le jeune Trafalgar tremblait, mouillant les mains de son mentor de larmes, Momo s'accroupit doucement, entraînant Law avec elle. Le jeune homme commença à se calmer, ses sursauts nerveux se stoppèrent puis finalement il s'immobilisa. Welgo s'approcha et aida la jeune femme à le transporter jusqu'à sa cabine où ils l'allongèrent.

- Sors. Dit Momo.

- …

- S'il te plaît…

- Ne le laisse pas comme ça… Lui demanda l'homme bambou.

Momo soupira et reporta son regard vers son élève, perturbée et légèrement inquiète. Elle resta ici environ deux heures, sans bouger, s'occupant de Law. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement, tremblotant, et tournant son regard vers son mentor qui finissait de désinfecter sa plaie et la banda.

- Momo…-San…Tenta-t-il d'articuler la voix cassée.

- Ah, tu es réveillé… Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Je…Qu'est-ce…

- Economise-toi gamin. T'as fait fais des trucs un peu extrêmes tout à l'heure.

- …Je…Désolé…

- …Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu hurlais comme si on te faisait du mal…

Les yeux de l'apprenti médecin se mirent à briller. Il tourna lentement la tête pour fixer le plafond et soupira doucement. La Seconde du Capitaine le fixait dans l'attente de la réponse, trouvant le comportement du jeune homme horriblement étrange.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas là mais…Je peux pas m'empêcher de le…Voir partout…Je…Sais…Pas…

- De qui ? Doflamingo ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Il t'a frappé ? OH NON ! Me dit pas qu'il t'a molesté !? S'écria la rousse. Oh, j'vais m'le faire celui-là !

Le jeune Trafalgar fit une grimace d'incompréhension et tourna sa tête vers la rousse qui frappait son poing gauche dans le creux de sa main droite, en insultant à voix basse leur capitaine de tous les noms d'oiseaux existant. Il remarqua la main bandée de son mentor et se sentit étrangement mal-à-l'aise. Law saisit la main près de lui et la tira pour mieux la voir. Momo ne dit rien. Absolument rien.

- C'est moi qui… ?

- C'est pas grave…S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Mais…Commença-t-il en se redressant.

- Law. Tais-toi. T'étais même pas né que j'ai connu pire ! Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive. De qui tu parlais ? De Doflamingo ?

- Pourquoi m'aurait-il fait quelque chose ? Demanda Law en faisant la moue.

- Ce type n'est pas net et il a des penchants étranges, voilà pourquoi ! Tu le comprendras bien assez vite !

Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel Law triturait ses doigts de façon stressante. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, il voulait sans doute, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout étalé comme ça, pour que tout soit fini et malgré ça, il n'y parvint pas. Momo le regardait fixement, cherchant à déceler dans son regard ce qui le préoccupait autant.

- Mon père…Murmura Law.

- Ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Etait-ce le cas de dire : «_** Les pieds dans le plat !**_ » ? Tout le tact de la jeune femme s'était envolé, tant la fatigue, l'énervement et l'impatience la saisissait. L'élève sursauta à la question, et déglutit bruyamment trois fois. Il toussota, trembla un peu, puis sa respiration devint sifflante. Après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, Law finit par articuler péniblement…

- Il m'a battu…

Pendant un instant, Momo cru qu'elle avait mal entendu. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour faire un «_ Euh…_ » Interminable, puis s'en suivit un nouveau silence pesant. La rousse se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de son élève qui se recula, étonné. Law se sentit honteux, et mal-à-l'aise que son mentor soit au courant de cela.

- Raconte…Dit-elle.

- P…Pardon ?

Momo se tourna vers lui, et attrapa avec ses mains celles de Law et les serra de manière significative. Elle s'avança un peu plus sur le lit, et se colla au jeune mousse pour le réchauffer un peu, elle passa même son bras derrière le cou du jeune homme pour l'inciter à s'allonger sur elle. Ce qu'il fit sans rien dire. Il put sentir le parfum sucré de la Seconde du capitaine.

- Allez…Raconte-moi. Continua la jeune femme.

Law pinça les lèvres et ferma doucement les yeux, avant de les ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Perturbé. Il avait vraiment eu une enfance difficile.

- Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis de ma mère. C'est peut-être horrible, mais je ne me souviens presque pas de son visage. Quant à mon père…Il…

- Oui ?

L'adolescent resserra l'étreinte de la jeune femme sur lui, en se colla un peu plus à elle.

- Mon père…Je n'ai pas toujours bien compris comment il fonctionnait…Un jour il…Il était content de moi et le reste du temps, il me frappait…J…Je sais pas pourquoi…Il n'était jamais content…Et quand je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir médecin…

Le Trafalgar eu un haut-le-corps et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son mentor comme pour se cacher ou se protéger d'une quelconque chose. Comme si le fantôme de son père était là, dans la pièce et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, que le jeune homme ne sorte sa tête de sa cachette pour lui bondir dessus et le ruer de coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

- C'était un soir…

_~ Neuf ans plus tôt ~_

Law avait 6 ans, quand l'envie de devenir médecin se fit ressentir. Dans son village, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de médecins, et quand l'un d'entre eux passait, le jeune garçon était simplement fasciné. Depuis petit, il s'habillait toujours proprement, et son chapeau tacheté, qu'il avait depuis toujours, lui couvrait bien la tête contre le froid. Malgré tout cela, il y avait un obstacle : son père. Le père de Law était une sorte d'alcoolique, drogué indécrottable, c'était le mot. Têtu, vulgaire, violent, c'était trois mots qui le définissaient que trop bien. Et l'idée que son fils, son unique enfant, ne devienne médecin, le contraria au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-on imaginer un homme, frapper un malheureux enfant de 6 ans ?

Les sciences du corps passionnaient l'enfant, à un point qu'il adopta une grenouille, qu'il avait trouvé dehors, et qu'il avait prévu, un jour ou l'autre, de disséquer. Mais de voir sa progéniture prendre du plaisir dans ce genre de choses déplu à son père. Du jour au lendemain, il commença à le frapper, à se débarrasser de ses trousses de secours improvisées. Chaque fois, ça creusait un fossé entre lui et son fils. Law se sentait impuissant face à cet homme si grand, et si fort. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, ça allait encore.

Mais un soir, c'était allé trop loin,_ beaucoup trop loin_.

Son père s'était blessé avec des tessons de bouteilles. Law, dans une bonté enfantine, s'approcha de son père qui était dans un état d'ébriété avancé, désinfecta et banda ses mains. C'en était trop pour l'homme, sa main s'abattit sur la joue du petit qui glissa jusqu'à une table. Law se redressa difficilement, désorienté. C'était le pire soir de sa vie…Il voyait les gestes de son père, il le voyait le frapper mais ne ressentait rien. C'était une pluie de coups plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Après un moment, l'enfant tenta de parler.

- M…Mais…Papa…Réussit-il à articuler.

Son père s'arrêta quelques secondes. Lui lançant un regard froid et plein de rancoeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Demanda la petite voix d'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son géniteur, tout ce qu'il vit fut un rictus, et un poing s'abattit froidement sur lui. Après quoi, Law se réveilla dans le cabinet d'un médecin…Son père l'avait abandonné. Fini, c'était fini. Il resta avec son sauveur environ six ans. Il s'en alla à ses 12 ans, et se débrouilla seul environ deux ans, vivant de l'argent qu'il gagnait en soignant des personnes qu'il rencontrait. C'est durant cette période qu'il mangea le Ope Ope no mi. Puis vint le mois de ses 15 ans durant lequel, il rencontra Doflamingo qui fut…''attendri'' par cet enfant. En fait, il l'avait plus enrôlé dans son équipage pour des raisons encore un peu flous pour le jeune homme.

* * *

Voilà.

Sa triste enfance.

Pathétique, non ?

Dire qu'il en pleurait encore, sur la poitrine de son mentor qui l'écoutait sans bruit.

« _Ce que la vie à été dégueulasse avec toi…_ » Pensa-t-elle simplement.

- Eh, p'tit gars. Lança la jeune femme.

- … ?

- C'est fini tout ça, ok ?

- Momo-Senpai…

- Regarde, t'as tout un équipage autour de toi. T'as Welgo, l'autre imbécile de capitaine, les autres et moi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

- …

- OUAIS ELLE A RAISON ! PLEURE PLUS ! Hurla Doflamingo en entrant, s'essuyant les yeux, ému par la prestation de sa Seconde. Mais maintenant, t'es gentil et tu dégages de ma meuf.

- Quoi ? Gémit Law.

- DOFLAMINGO ! Hurla-t-elle.

- BEN QUOI ?! S'offusqua-t-il.

- SORS !

- Après la super entrée que j'ai fait ? T'es folle !

Le capitaine vint s'asseoir sur le lit, et posa sa main sur la tête de Law, avant de gentiment lui ébouriffer les cheveux tout doucement. Puis de plus en plus vite. Momo le regardait l'air de dire : « Non, non, vas-y, arrache-lui la tête, je dirai rien t'inquiète ! » Law poussa un petit gémissement comme subitement rassuré par ces présences autour de lui.

- Allez gamin, même si t'as eu une vie compliqué, dis-toi que t'as encore de bien belles expériences qui t'attendent devant toi !

- Capitaine…

- Et puis, Momo est là pour t'aider, alors tu ne peux QUE réussir !

- T'exagère…Soupira la concernée.

- A peine !

- Merci…Murmura Law.

Doflamingo sourit, montrant chacune de ses dents blanches puis, regardant Momo, il attrapa le chapeau de mousse et le lui vissa sur la tête. Enfin, en sortant, le blond lança :

- Le médecin de cet équipage ne devrait jamais pleuré ! Sinon, on aurait tous le moral dans les chaussettes, tu crois pas ? Law ?

Le moussaillon tressaillit, puis, jeta un regard incertain vers Momo, qui arborait un sourire détendu et même un peu moqueur. « _Casse-toi _», dit-elle à son supérieur, qui ricana avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le jeune Trafalgar se leva du lit, s'étira et regarda son mentor quelques minutes, avant de s'incliner rapidement en guise de remerciement.

- J'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais…Soupira la rousse en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Si, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant.

- Dis pas de bêtises et redresse-toi. C'est mon boulot de mentor après tout. T'es sûr que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, oui.

- Shesh…Ok alors…Bon...T'as pas des livres à lire toi, par hasard ?

- Euh…je crois.

- Ok, parce qu'avec tout ça, j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de t'entraîner aujourd'hui. Quartier libre mouflet. Fait ce que tu veux.

- Oh…

La Suppai s'avança vers la porte en tapotant au passage l'épaule du plus jeune. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta, se tourna et murmura, comme un secret :

- Si t'as des problèmes ou des cauchemars…Viens me voir. Ne garde pas ça pour toi.

- …Ou-Oui !

- C'est bien alors…

* * *

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il va mieux ? Demanda le Shichibukai en jouant avec les cheveux de sa Seconde.

- Ouais.

- T'es vraiment la meilleure consolatrice qui soit.

- Dit pas de conneries, tu seras gentil. Soupira-t-elle en s'étirant.

- Momo~ tu veux pas me consoler ?

- T'es bien assez grand pour te consoler tout seul !

- Rooh…

- …

- Toi aussi tu vas mieux.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la rousse.

- Tu sais, on dit que les personnes qui sont proches ou très proches ont cette faculté de se ''synchroniser''. Peut-être que tu as simplement ressentit le mal de Law ce matin en te levant.

Momo se redressa lentement, écarquillant les yeux. Doflamingo, lui, essayait de faire une natte avec les mèches rebelles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, le fixait, choquée, ce que le capitaine ne manqua pas de remarquer. C'est en levant le regard vers elle qu'il cru comprendre.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le blond en souraint bêtement.

- Non ! C'est juste que tu as dit quelque chose d'intelligent, je ne pensais pas ça possible ! Répondit Momo en sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment pissante toi !

- Toi aussi t'es pissant dans ton genre ! Pourquoi je serai synchronisée à Law ?! On n'a rien en commun !

- Aah…Qui sait ?

- Tu vas où ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Sur le pont, il fait chaud ici. Ben tient, demande au gamin de venir s'il te plaît. Dit le Joker en partant.

Momo resta assise quelques minutes, puis dans un soupire mêlé à un grognement, elle s'en alla chercher Law dans sa cabine. Après lui avoir parlé, ils sortirent tous les deux vers le pont, où tout l'équipage se trouvait déjà. Il y avait des lumières et des décorations, ce soir, ils allaient encore faire la fête pour une raison quelconque. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, la mer était calme, et le ciel…Plutôt laiteux. Une grosse pluie à prévoir ? Elle enfonça son visage dans le col de son manteau noir. Quand Doflamingo les remarqua, il s'avança vers eux, pris la main de Law, et passa l'autre sur les hanches de la rousse qui jura à ce contact.

- CE SOIR ON FAIT UNE FÊTE POUR LA GAMIN ! Déclara-t-il en levant le bras du Trafalgar.

Ça y est, la fête était déclarée. Ça chantait, ça criait, ça dansait et Momo, elle, était assise sur le bastingage du bateau, regardant ses camarades s'amuser à cœur joie. C'était pas son truc…S'amuser. Pas trop en tout cas. Naviguant au plus profond de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite, cette petite boule blanche et fragile qui venait de disparaître au contact de son manteau.

- EH REGARDEZ ! Cria un pirate en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Tous les pirates levèrent les yeux au ciel. Des flocons. Encore et toujours des flocons. Le capitaine fit une grimace, puis, cette grimace se transforma en sourire amusé. Welgo lui aussi, se mit à sourire, Law en fit autant, puis il regarda son mentor. La rousse avait les yeux brillant et un sourire lumineux, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi tranquille et épanouie. Au fond de lui, le brun espérait la voir plus souvent comme ça. _Souriante_.

- Tiens…Il neige. Dit Momo en tendant une main vers le ciel.

* * *

Voili, voilou. Fin du chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous aura plus et pas déprimé !

Maintenant petites annonces :

**Première annonce** : Dans les reviews, vous pouvez posez des questions aux personnages ! Comme ça c'est EUX qui vous répondront ! =D

**Deuxième annonce** : ...ACE EST MA SECRÉTAIRE ! En gros c'est un peu ma bitch (inutile de préciser, qu'étant ma secrétaire, il m'arrive de le tripoter dans les placard, sous mon bureau et où vous voulez encore), il fait tout ce que je veux, parce qu'il est très bien payé/parce qu'il n'a pas le choix (rayé la mention inutile) et lui aussi, comme les autres personnages, même s'il n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire, vous pouvez lui poser des questions !

Ace : EH !

**Dernière annonce** : Alors voilà...C'est un petit peu en relation avec la deuxième. Ace c'est un peu beaucoup mon personnage préféré, et je pensais écrire quelque chose sur lui. J'ai déjà les idées...Mais la seule chose qui me chiffonne...C'est qu'il y a une OC. **BIEN SÛR L'OC ET L'HISTOIRE SONT DE MOI! **Mais je ne veux gêner personne ! Donc...Si ça vous dérange que je poste une fiction Ace x OC, dîtes-le et je m'abstiendrai ! Mais si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance, je vous en serait reconnaissante !^^

C'est surtout que je travaille énormément mes OC's et je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent Mary-Sue ou Gary-Stue, alors du coup, je m'abstiens de beaucoup de choses en fait. Et il me semble que faire un Ace x Oc est Ô COMBIEN DELICAT ! XD Enfin, voilà pour les petites annonces! ^^ J'attends vos réponses avec impatiences bonnes gens !

HAPPY HOLIDAYS !


	5. Chapter 4 - Evahisseurs VS Envahis

Hop, hop, hop ! Nouveau Chapitre ! J'ai été rapide sur le coup, alors peut-être qu'il risque de vous paraître BACLE! Si oui, je m'excuse ! Maintenant je laisse la place à Ace ! *s'en va*

Ace : Bon...Hum...*fouille dans ses papiers* Réponses aux reviews ?

**AliceLaw** : Merci, merci et...Merci ! Franchement, que dire ! Je me sens touchée ! T.T

Ses questions : _Pour Law: Je voudrais plutôt te parler de ton avenir; j'ai moi aussi le rêve de devenir médecin (c'est vrai!). Tu crois qu'on pourrait exercer ensemble un jour? ;) _

_Pour Doflamingo: Je peux t'appeler Mingo-chan? ._. _

_Enfin pour Momo-san: Depuis combien de temps as-tu succomber à l'idiotie et au charme étrange de Doflamingo? _

Law : Exercer un jour ensemble ? D'accord, alors je fais le médecin, et tu fais le patient ! *sourire sadique*

Doflamingo : FUFUFU ! Appelle-moi comme tu veux ! Mais faut pas que ça aille trop loin, pigé ?!

Momo : ... Charme ? Quel charme ? Moi, succomber ? Attend, je vais t'expliquer, en fait, il me force !

Doflamingo : HAN ! MENTEUSE !

Momo : Flamingo, tu te la ferme !

**Flash Unique** : _Ses questions : A Doflamingo (oh mon dieu j'en ai plein !) : Je suis ta plus grande fan sérieux comment tu fais pour avoir la pêche toute la journée ?! C'est quoi ta marque de dentifrice ?! Tu peux pas m'envoyer une photo de toi ?! (je l'afficherai en grand dans ma chambre !) Mon petit copain te traite de gay, tu peux pas me donner un truc à lui répondre ?!_

_A Momo : Tes cheveux, tu te les teinds ou c'est leur couleur naturelle ?! Il est si bien que ça Dofla au lit ?! Et puis bonne chance avec les deux gamins ! (le petit brun et le grand blond)_

_A Law : Gros calin ! Juste aussi pour dire que je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir ! Ecoute bien Momo et méfies-toi un peu de Doflamingo !_

Doflamingo : Ben tu la dit toi-même ! Pour avoir la pêche, je me fais la **pêche** !

Ace : Juste comme ça, Momo, ça veut dire pêche en Japonais...Attend... MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

Doflamingo : Ma marque de dentifrice est classée secret d'Etat. Demanda à Monet ! Non chérie, on se connaît pas assez pour la photo, désolé~ ! Dit à ton petit copain que je m'occuperai de ses fesses (ou des tiennes tu choisis) quand il s'y attendra le moins! FUFUFU !

Momo : Je suis née avec les cheveux rouge et...C'est quoi cette question ?! ACE !

Ace : Mais quoi ?! J'Y PEUX RIEN ! C'EST TOI QUI SAIT !

Momo : ...Je dirai que oui alors...*rougis de honte*

Doflamingo : HAHA! Démasquée !

Law : Merci, mais je fais déjà attention à lui. Ensuite...Je ne veux pas trop du câlin...M'enfin, si tu insistes. *tend les bras*

**Trafalgar-Lucia :** Merci, merci ! Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre serait aussi triste, mais je voulais faire un passé assez triste à Law, pour que ça colle un peu à son caractère futur. =)

Sa question : _J'ai une question pour Law: Tu es toujours puceau ou Doflamingo t'as déjà dépuceler ?_

Law : ...Euh...Je hum...

Momo : Si Doflamingo essaie seulement, je le castre!

Ace : Masi qu'est-ce que j'fous là moi...

**Simili D Axel** : Ses questions : _Pour Momo : As-tu déjà essayer de jouer des tours à Doffy ? Si oui, lesquels ? Et ont-ils réussis ? Pour Doffy : Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez Momo ?_

Momo : J'ai déjà essayé de l'empoisonné, mais ça a raté. *soupire*

Doflamingo : Ce qui me plaît chez elle ? TOUT ENFIN ! Surtout cette jolie marque sur sa fesse droite !

Momo : EH !

**Pauline **: C'est profond ce que tu dis ! Effectivement, même si c'est un peu bizarre, Law est un peu la mascotte de l'équipage, et Doflamingo, Momo et Welgo, son une sorte de famille pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il s'y sente bien. Eh, Momo est jeune, certe elle a l'âge d'avoir des enfants, mais eh ! XD Elle voit plus en Law son petit frère qu'elle a quitté qu'un fils je pense. ^^

**MissLizy** : Contente que tu aimes ! J'ai déjà lu ta fiction et j'en suis tombé de ma chaise. Le rire, les enfants, le rire !

Ses questions : _Dofly je veux savoir un truc, d'où tu sort ce manteau et tes lunettes ? ça me turlupine depuis un certains temps... Et merci pour la peluche ! :3 Et Momo fait gaffe, si t'a des nausées c'est pas bon signe. Tu devrait voir à consulter Law si ça empire ! O: Et tes cheveux c'est naturel ? Non parce que moi je vénère les roux donc forcement... éè_

Doflamingo : C'est simple, j'suis né avec mes lunettes, et j'ai égorgé et déplumé des flamants rose pour le manteau.

Welgo : C'est crade dit comme ça...

Momo : Ce qui me ferait peur, là tout de suite...C'est de mettre au monde un autre Doflamingo...

Doflamindo : MAIS T'ATTEND QUOI ?! TOMBE ENCEINTE, SACREBLEU !

Momo : ... Et oui, mes cheveux sont naturellement rouge.

Ace : Et c'est enfin la fin des reviews ! Posez vos questions pour la suite ! Et merci à ceux qui auront répondu à la question : "Une fiction AcexOc ça vous dit ?" C'est vraiment sympa ! Allez, place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre IV

Envahisseurs VS Envahis.

Le héros ?

En deux mots

**Trafalgar Law**

* * *

Tôt le matin, les pirates de l'équipage de Doflamingo se réveillaient un par un par et allaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. A l'extérieur, il y avait une brume légère qui enveloppait le bateau d'un manteau cotonneux. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Certains pirates, étaient sur le pont, encore un peu endormis, discutant, se dégourdissant les jambes, ils passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient. Dans la cale, deux pirates discutaient, tranquillement, laissant leur corps s'éveiller et la brume qui emplissait leurs esprits s'en aller. L'un s'appelle Richard, mais pour des raisons assez étranges tout le monde l'appelle Rich, Rick, Rickie, et toute sorte de dérivation de son prénom qui fait trop noble aux yeux de beaucoup. L'autre, Taïen. Richard, lui, est plutôt pâle, blond, yeux chocolat. Il a toujours été pirate dans l'équipage de Doflamingo et sans regrets. Taïen, lui, la peau halée, le regard azurin et les cheveux blond cendrée, était, selon Momo : « _L'un des plus beaux spécimens de ce bateau. _». Il avait l'âge de la jeune femme, et bien qu'il ne lui parle pas beaucoup, il l'aimait bien. Richard et Taïen discutaient un petit peu de choses et d'autres, quand le plus jeune sursauta alerté par un bruit étrange.

- T'as entendu ? Sursauta le blond en se tournant vivement.

- Ben quoi ? C'est sûrement un monstre marin ou un band de poissons qui est passé d'un peu trop près de la coque. Rassura Richard.

- Non, non, non ! C'était un…Une sorte de grattement, comme si quelque chose passait à toute vitesse sur les poutres !

- Un rongeur ?

Taïen poussa un cri à cette pensée. Un rongeur ? Sur le bateau ?! Mais c'était la cata ! Les rongeurs sont porteurs de maladies ! Alors s'il faut qu'en plus ils en aient ! Hors de question ! Le jeune homme se dressa sur ses jambes, sortant sa dague de sa botte, d'une main tremblante et scruta la cale sombre et humide de ses yeux bleus qui brillaient dans le noir. Le jeune homme ajusta son bandeau sur son front, la sueur le faisait glisser de façon gênante. Richard, lui, pouffait à cette vision. Lui les souris, il trouvait ça adorable, alors c'est pas une petite bête qui va le faire flipper sur les boulottes ! Lui, regarda amusé son camarade qui était près à en découdre avec la vermine.

- Tu te rends comptes ?! Un rongeur ! Reprit le plus jeune des deux.

- Tu flippes sur une souris, mec !

- Mais j'veux pas mourir de la peste ou de la rage ou de je sais qu'elle maladie encore ! PLUTÔT CREVER DU SCORBUT !

- Alors tu choisis une souffrance longue ? Maso ?

- Les trois font super mal de t'façon !

- Et puis…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! OH LA BÊTE ! OH LA BÊTE ! C'EST PAS UNE SOURIS ÇA ! C'EST UNE MONSTRE ! Hurla Taïen en reculant.

Richard voulut rire, mais quand il vit la taille de l'animal, son visage se figea dans une expression livide. Lui aussi, se redressa brusquement et alla même jusqu'à se cacher derrière son camarade. C'est tout tremblant qu'ils regardèrent les yeux rouges de l'animal scruter les environs, tournant quelques fois, de façon nerveuse la tête à droite où à gauche. C'était le pire spectacle qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Le laisse pas me mordre !

* * *

- Suppai-Senpai ! Appela Law en courant.

- Tiens, t'es bien matinale toi. Bonjour Law, bien dormit ? Demanda Momo en feuilletant le journal.

- Oui, oui.

- Ok, ben c'est bien alors…

- Je me disais, on pourrait…Oh ?

- …

- Que…

- Hm…

- Qu'est-ce que le capitaine fait sous la table ? Demanda le jeune homme un peu surpris.

- On a parié qu'il n'arriverait pas à m'arracher mes sous-vêtements sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et là, il est tapit sous la table, à mes pieds, comme un chat qui attend que sa proie se laisse distraire par quelque chose pour attaquer. Ne cherche pas Law, les histoires d'adultes, c'est tellement compliqué que des fois, eux-mêmes ne cherchent plus à comprendre.

- …Bonjour Capitaine. Dit le jeune malgré tout en soulevant la nappe de la table.

- Salut le mioche ! Répondit joyeusement le Corsaire.

- Doflamingo sors de là…

- Rooh j'y étais presque. Soupira-t-il.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu te rates. Mes 6ooo berrys s'il te plaît… Réclama la rousse en tendant la main.

- Je t'aurais… Grommela Doflamingo en fouillant dans ses poches.

- Je ne fais pas de monnaie.

- TU M'GAVES !

Il finit par sortir deux billets de 3000 berrys de ses poches et s'en alla nonchalamment de la salle à manger. Le jeune Trafalgar posa son nodachi sur le banc, juste à côté de là où avait prit place. Momo avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Malgré la perfection du geste, ses cheveux semblaient être dans un fouillis énorme. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait opté pour une robe cheongsam noire, avec pour motif, des fleurs aux couleurs pâles et douces, avec un collant noir et des escarpins noir à hauts talons. Ah tient, elle a aussi mis du vernis noir. Mais son rouge à lèvre rubis était toujours là, c'était déjà ça. Law avait choisis une chemine noire à manche longue et un simple jean, en plus de converses bleus marines.

- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Hein ? Euh… Sursauta Law.

- Le noir ne me va pas, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant une page du journal.

- Ah ? Si, si ! Très bien même.

- Ah ? Eh bien…

- Momo ! Appela quelqu'un.

- Super bambou ! Chantonna-t-elle moqueuse.

- Alors ? Sourit Welgo.

- Tranquille et toi ? Répondit Momo en lui tapant dans la main.

- Rat. Dit-il.

- Rah ? Répéta Law.

- Non, **rat**. Précisa l'homme bambou.

- Quoi rah ? Grogna la rousse.

- **_Des rats_**. Soupira Doflamingo en surgissant derrière la jeune femme.

Le mousse sursauta à la vu de l'homme qui était censé être loin à présent. Momo, pas perturbée pour le moins du monde ferma soigneusement le journal, le plia une fois, le roula et le passa à Doflamingo qui l'attrapa et commença à embêter Welgo avec. C'était une sorte de '_'papier journal poke_'' ! Et l'homme bambou avait le don de** détester** ça ! Pendant que ça chahutait entre les deux hommes, Momo soupirait sans cesse et Law attendait simplement que le cuisinier arrive pour avoir son petit déjeuner. Mais ça, c'était juste avant que deux forbans ne surgissent dans la salle à manger en mode ''BOURRIN ON''. A cette entrée en fanfare, chaque groupe eu le spectacle de l'autre : Taïen et Richard avait sous les yeux Doflamingo en train de se faire tirer les cheveux par Welgo qui s'était fait arraché ses lunettes des yeux et qui avait maintenant le rouleau de journal dans la bouche. Momo, avachie sur la table, l'air passablement énervée et Law, bien assis, regardant les nouveaux arrivants calmement. Quant au groupe de Doflamingo, ils avaient deux trouillards tremblant sous les yeux.

- C'est quoi le délire ? Lança le Capitaine un grand sourire au visage.

- Des rats !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'écria Welgo.

- Y'a vraiment des rats sur le bateau ?! Tressauta la jeune femme.

- Y'en un énorme dans la cale ! S'écria Taïen en usant de gestes pour décrire l'animal.

A ce simple mot : « Rat », Momo se mit à genoux sur la table, puis, posant ses mains sur le bord de celle-ci, regarda en-dessous plusieurs fois et très minutieusement. Pas l'ombre d'une de ces mochetés bossues, poilues et qui pue la mort à des kilomètres. Tranquille, elle était tranquille. Doflamingo, autant amusé que dégoûté, ne supportait pas l'idée que ces sales bêtes n'élisent domicile sur son beau bateau ! Son SI BEAU BATEAU !

- C'est l'heure de l'extermination les gens !

- Sans moi…Soupira Momo.

Un mouvement de tête synchronisé vers la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Welgo un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Parce que si c'était des souris, j'aurai dis oui. Mais des rats…Beurk non !

- Des rats… Répéta Law l'air de réfléchir.

- Descend de la table Momo ! Ordonna le capitaine.

- Pas tant qu'il y aura encore l'ombre d'un de ces trucs dégueus sur ce bateau !

- J'ai jamais disséqué de rat avant.

** SILENCE**

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Demanda le Donquixote étonné.

- J'ai jamais, disséqué, de rat. Répéta l'adolescent.

- Je crois qu'on a notre solution ! Dit le capitaine enjoué.

- C'est pas plutôt de l'exploitation ? Soupira la rousse, peu convaincue.

- Du moment qu'on est débarrassé des rats ! S'exclama Taïen en prenant place sur un des bancs.

- Moi ça me va. Murmura Welgo en sortant.

- Bon… Law, tu seras notre arme ! Et vous deux, dit le Joker en pointant les deux blonds, vous allez dire à tout le monde que c'est la chasse aux rats ! Vous les ramener au gamin près de la chambre froide.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Momo. Celle près du laboratoire ?

- Exactement !

- Ben précise…

- Tu descends de la table ?

- T'emballe pas je vais dans ma chambre !

- Et s'il y a des rats ?

La jeune femme se glaça sur place. Puis, sans rien dire, elle s'en retourna s'asseoir sur la table, les jambes croisées.

- Je t'adore toi…Ricana le Grand Corsaire.

- Tais-toi !

* * *

La guerre à la vermine était lancée. Pas de petit-déjeuner pour les pirates, on craignait que la nourriture n'est été entamée par les rongeurs ou que ceux-ci aient fait leurs besoins dessus. C'était une matinée de nettoyage et de chasse dans les cuisines, tandis que dans le reste du bateau, l'heure était au rangement **_ET_** à la chasse. C'était une bonne occasion pour les pirates de ranger leurs affaires pour mieux débusquer leurs cibles. Tout le monde s'activait, même Momo était descendu de son perchoir pour donner un coup de main aux autres. Inutiles de préciser qu'on trouvait des rats partout ! Law, lui attendait dans le petit laboratoire les premiers arrivages de rats. Il avait une blouse, un masque, des gants, et tout l'attirail d'une parfaite dissection. Il caressa du bout du doigt, un scalpel reluisant qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé.

- Bientôt…Murmura-t-il dans son masque.

* * *

**Pont.**

- BAH ALORS ?! S'écria un pirate.

- On a finit. Y'a plus un seul rat sur le pont. Soupira un autre en s'asseyant.

- Autant dire qu'il y a mieux comme réveil…

- On en a combien ?

- 1, 2 ,3….9, 10 ,11…..15….20 !

- Et un.

- Ah oui !

- Bon vous avez pas oublié ! Amener les aux gamins près du labo et attention sur le chemin !

- OUAIS !

**Cale.**

- Meec ! Je flippe ! C'est chaud comment ils sont énormes ! Gémit Taïen.

- Y'en a partout c'est écœurant !

- J'AI LE DERNIER !

- Sois béni, man !

- Alors ?

- Trente-cinq pour la cale.

- Dur…

**Chambres communes.**

- Welgo-San ! Y'en a un juste derrière vous !

- Ah…Ah oui. TIENS !

- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ?!

- …Fallait pas ?

- Welgo-Saaaaaan ! Vous êtes sérieux ?!

- Bah, un de plus ou de moins…

- Et pour nous ? Demanda Richard. Ils ont finit sur le pont.

- Une douzaine. Répondit Welgo, en essuyant son bâton de bambou.

- Treize !

- J'ai rien dit.

**Cuisine.**

- Oh, Capitaine, Mademoiselle Suppai, vous auriez pas dû ! C'est trop gentil d'votre part ! Remercia chaleureusement le cuisinier.

- Ben j'ai faim moi ! Sourit Doflamingo.

- Moi, je sais pourquoi t'es là…Grommela la rousse en tirant sur sa robe qui remontait sans cesse.

- Héhéhé…Oh j'en ai un ! Se réjouit le capitaine.

- Moi aussi. Dit Momo.

- Les pièges aux aiguilles que vous avez placez mam'zelle, sont vraiment efficace !

- Je sais, j'attrapais des lapins avec avant. Mais vu la taille des rats, c'est utiles aussi.

- Aiguilles que JE t'ai offerte. Renchérit le Joker fier.

- Tu n'as aucun mérite à dire ça, parce que c'est MON poison qui est dessus. Contra la jeune femme.

- FAUX ! C'est le poison que tu confectionnes ! HAHA !

- … Dis-moi, tu te souviens de cette fois où tu as cru que mes aiguilles étaient stérilisées et…Commença-t-elle à conter, l'air horriblement sadique.

- ON A COMBIEN DE RATS ?! Esquiva le capitaine, suant de peur.

- Neuf en tout. Dit le sous-chef.

- Parfait, maintenant, on a plus qu'à allé dans le labo du p'tit.

- Mais y'a des endroits qu'on n'a pas regardé.

- On a mis de la mort aux rats un peu partout. S'il en reste, ils mourront, point barre. Expliqua Le Donquixote en haussant les épaules.

Et effectivement, et surtout, malgré eux, il restait encore quelques rats, mais rassurez-vous, ceux-là ne dureront pas et crèveront salement avant la fin du chapitre ! Revenons à nos pirates. Law avait maintenant soixante-dix-sept rongeurs dans son laboratoire, et il en prit un, le plus gros, le plus laid, et le tua simplement en le noyant*, puis commença sa dissection. C'était propre, trop propre. Pas une goutte de sang, chaque organe était minutieusement détaché du corps pour être mis dans un pot. Il vida ainsi l'animal de tout ce qui le composait, ce n'était plus que de la peau. Même ses yeux et ses dents avaient été retirés. Momo, à qui ça dérangeait de savoir le plus jeune de cette équipage, enfermé avec des objets coupant et des rats, entra à sont tour dans la pièce, ne faisant pas attention aux relents de rat morts sur table d'opération. Law, quant à lui, fier de sa dissection quasi-parfaite, s'approcha d'un autre rat, avant que son mentor l'en empêche.

- Dit-moi, tu vas pas tous te les faire là, quand même ! Demanda-t-elle, visiblement dégoûtée.

- Je pensais faire ça, oui.

- …Un seul ne te suffit pas ?

- Eh bien…

- NON ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse !

- On les congèle ? Proposa Welgo qui se tenait devant la porte.

- Tu penses que ça brûle bien ? Gloussa Doflamingo. J'ai une envie de patates douces grillées.

- Moi je dis, on les balance à la mer ! Beugla Taïen, peu convaincu des autres propositions.

- Ou bien on peut les garder pour d'éventuelles expériences ? Murmura la voix de Law.

- Hein ?

- Ben, je pourrai essayer différents produit sur eux…Et je pourrai élaborer des médicaments et des choses du genre.

- HO ! HOHOHO ! MAIS ON A UN SUPER GÉNIE SUR CE BATEAU ! P'TIT JE T'AIME ! Lança Doflamingo en applaudissant.

- J'aurai pas dit mieux, t'es vraiment trop fort toi ! Ok, je pense qu'on devrait avoir des cages.

- Pas mal gamin, pas mal ! Digne d'un futur médecin ! Souffla Welgo en caressa sa barbe.

- Mais dîtes…On peut aller manger maintenant ? J'me sens juste…Trop mal là…Gémit un forban qui passait par-là.

- Ah ouais ! A la bouffe les enfants ! Dit Doflamingo en faisant un geste d'invitation à Law.

- J'arrive.

La journée des pirates, se passa bien. Après avoir retrouvé leurs forces, on parla longtemps de l'idée du Trafalgar. Certains lui proposèrent même de lui construire des cages solides en attendant d'en acheter sur une prochaine île. Le jeune homme ne refusa pas et aida même à leur conception. Quant à Momo, elle fit un peu de ménage dans sa chambre, trop de peluche tue les peluches ! Puis, elle astiqua ses aiguilles qu'elle rangea soigneusement après, pour enfin sortir sur le pont et fixer la mer un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Welgo, lui, alla entraîner certains pirates le reste de la journée, pendant que Doflamingo cherchait des cartes, puis, ne les trouvant pas, décida d'aller gaiement embêter la rousse, qui elle, ne sera plus aussi gai après ça.

* * *

Le soir tomba vite, et on alla jeter à la mer, pour nourrir les poissons, les derniers rats qu'on trouvait dans la cale et dans les couloirs. Puis, les pirates allèrent se coucher rapidement, encore fatigué de leur activité matinale. Momo, elle, n'allait pas dormir, pas encore, il fallait pour l'heure, qu'elle se débarrasse de cette colle blonde de Doflamingo.

- 12000 Berrys s'il te plaît… Bailla-t-elle en feuilletant un livre.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Grinça-t-il en tendant les billets.

- Ben écoute, t'es nul c'est tout…

- Tu m'énerves !

- Je sais~.

- …

- Hm…Oh tiens…

- Momo ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Doflamingo ne répondit pas et ne fit que la regarder. Il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, elle était calme. Pour seule réponse, elle vit son capitaine se mettre à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. La pirate fronça les sourcils, serra les dents, pinça les lèvres et s'enfonça sur elle-même… Alors qu'il voulait simplement défaire sa queue de cheval. Ou alors c'était un leur ? Le Grand Corsaire joua avec les mèches rousse de sa bien aimée avant de baisser sa tête jusqu'à son oreille.

- Ma Momo…Tu es bien mieux les cheveux lâchés…

- C…C'es ça…

Le Capitaine eu un sourire victorieux, avant de caresser du bout des lèvres les joues blanches de sa Seconde. Il cherchait ses lèvres.

Puis dans un silence…

Il éteignit la lumière.

Et on cru, durant la nuit, entendre des grincements.

Mais _on cru_, seulement !

* * *

Voilààà ! Fin du chapitre !

Ace : Youhou !

Donc, merci à ceux qui m'ont répondu par l'affirmative ! J'écrirai probablement un One-Shot, pour introduire cette Oc. ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Le prochain Chapitre sera sûrement un chapitre spécial, à voir ! XD

**J'ai, malgré tout, une dernière question : Le AcexOc, vous le préféreriez le voir :**

- EN UA/AU

- Schoolfic

- Ou le Basique (Univers pirate) ?

Bref, j'espère que vous aimez et que vous ne m'assassinerez pas pour cette fin ! Si oui, Veuillez voir ça avec ma secrétaire !

Ace : EEEEEEH !

Bonne soirée ! =D


	6. Chapter 5 - Une Île Musicale

**Ace** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pour information, l'auteure, trop flemmarde et en pleine rédaction d'un One-Shot où je suis présent ne peut que vous saluez par mon intermédiaire. ALORS BONJOUUUR/BONSOIIR ! Elle tient à vous dire que vous avez vraiment été sympa d'avoir répondu à la question posée précédemment ! Pour le AcexOc qui sera rédigé prochainement, ce sera un basique, monde pirate et tout ça… Si ça réussi, elle tentera UN UNIVERS ALTERNATIF ! HA ! Bref, sachez que vous pouvez toujours posez des questions aux personnages, et à moi tient, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre…Ou pas. BREF ! Réponses aux questions et aux reviews !

**Wonder-Papaye :** _Ses questions : Doflamingo: si tu n'étais pas avec Momo tu crois qu'on aurait une chance tous les deux? Momo: Tu me prêtes Do-san, rien qu'une nuit? *grands yeux pleins d'espoirs* Tu ne peux pas décemment répondre non sans briser tous mes rêves d'enfants, et ça serait très mal :3_

**Doflamingo** : Fufufufu ! Mais ma chérie, avec moi, TOUT LE MONDE à une chance ! Le harem, c'est par-là !

**Momo** : Tu veux Doflamingo SEULEMENT UNE NUIT ?! Tu sais quoi ? Je te le donne ! Je te l'offre ! PREND ! Va t-en avec !

**Doflamingo** : Fufufu !

**AliceLaw : **_Ses réponses : Law: J'allais te proposer l'inverse *smirk* Doflamingo: Ça marche Mingo-chan  
Momo: C'est ça, ça crève les yeux que tu es dingue de lui, tout le monde le sait!_

**Law** : Non, non. Ce n'est pas l'inverse *t'attache solidement à la table d'opération*.

**Doflamingo** : Fufufu, Si Momo criait : "MINGO-CHAAAN" en se jetant sur moi, je serai trop heureux !

**Welgo** : Rêve pas trop…

**Momo** : MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE L'AIME PAS !

**Trafalgar-Lucia : **_Sa question : Doflamingo, j'ai nul part ou allez ni rien à faire. Puis-je te servir ? Tu feras toute les choses perverses et cochonnes que tu voudras ! Il paraîtrait que le dieu dans ce domaine, c'est toi !_

**Doflamingo** : Pourquoi pas ?

**Momo** : T'AS QUEL ÂGE POUR DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ?! Tu sais pas ce que j'endure ?! Mais tu vas en pleurer !

**Doflamingo** *sa main sur la bouche de Momo* : Le harem c'est par-là ma chérie ! *rire diabolique*

**Pauline** : T'inquiète, Law rencontrera bien assez vite Bepo ! Héhé !

**Simili D Axel :** _Ses questions : Dofla : Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, mais perdre autant d'argents parce que tu n'as pas réussi à retirer les sous-vêtements de Momo-san... Faut vraiment pas être très futé pour parier une telle chose... Tu n'aurais pas oublié de demander un cerveau pour noël ?  
Momo : Comment as-tu fait pour rencontrer Doflamingo-sama ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as attiré chez lui ?  
Taïen : tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? XD_

**Doflamingo** : Le père Noël est dans mon harem, alors il a pas pu aller chercher mes cadeaux ! HA !

**Momo** : Alors écoute…

**Ace** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ce sera expliqué dans la fiction !

**Momo** : Bon, ben en gros, y'a rien qui m'attire chez lui…

**Doflamingo** *grand sourire*

**Momo** : En fait…J'aime bien ses cheveux, c'est doux et ça sent la vanille.*ricane* Et ses lunettes aussi, il a fait refaire la paire et il me l'a offerte. Et son manteau aussi. Pour faire la sieste c'est génial ! *rosit*

**Taïen** : Hein ? Euh…Non. Pourquoi ? Tu veux un rencart ? *sourit*

**Flash Unique** : _Ses réponses  
A Doflamingo : (hiiiiiii il m'a réponduuuu ! *fan-girling*) Mes fesses n'attendent que toi ! _  
A Momo : désolé pour la honte occasionnée et puis pour te dire que tu es mon modèle !  
A Law : Owiii *lui fais un câlin*_ Ah et puis au fait, j'ai des cadeaux pour vous ! (je suis assez en retard mais bon -_-') Un t-shirt (ROSE !) pour Dofla, un collier pour Momo et un livre pour Law

**Doflamingo** : D'accord ! *descend sa braguette*

**Welgo** : NON ! *la remonte*

**Momo** : Moi ? Ton modèle ? …*caresse le haut de ta tête* Gentille petite personne…

**Law** : Hum….Tu m'étouffes…

**Ace** : Tenez vos cadeaux.

**Doflamingo** : UN T-SHIRT ! OMG ! JE L'AIME ! *danse*

**Momo** : Oooh…Un collier. *micro-sourire de satisfaction* C'est joli.

**Law** *yeux brillant et bave* : Un…Un livre…

**Abiss672 : **C'est ta review qui m'a convaincue ! Alors merci mille fois ! XD Ce sera une fiction basique, et j'espère bien m'en sortir !

**Roblochon **: _Sa question :Je voulais poser une question à notre chère auteure: Est-ce que tu  
sors tes chapitres de façon régulière ou tu y va un peu au gré du vent ?  
_Ace : Bon, vu que l'autre tebê n'est pas là, je me permets de répondre à sa place. La sortie des chapitres est parfaitement aléatoire. Même si ça attriste l'auteure, elle est obligée. A cause de son emploi du temps, elle ne peut pas s'en tenir à un créneau en particulier. Voilà !

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre V

Une Île Musicale

Ou

Law, son premier baiser et sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

Le vent s'était levé depuis peu. Le bateau avançait rapidement sur les flots, et d'après le gars qui était de garde dans la vigie, un petit point noir se profilait à l'horizon. Sur le pont, on priait fort comme ça pour que ça soit une île. Selon les cartographes, c'était ça, une île. Alors, en cette matinée ensoleillée, ça mettait du baume au cœur. Taïen, assis sur une caisse, jouait aux cartes avec trois autres pirates. Richard lui, longue vue en main, cherchait à mieux voir leur prochaine escale. Welgo venait de se réveiller, et, encore dans le gaz, se dirigea vers la douche. Law lui, avait sa couette remontée jusqu'à ses oreilles, dormait paisiblement, bien que des rayons malins viennent le perturber. Il se tourna, grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à : "_Encore cinq minutes…_" et repartit dans les bras de Morphée.

En parlant de bras, notre rousse préférée, était couchée contre le torse de son capitaine, qui lui, avait sa main droite sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Pour une des fois où elle semblait calme ! Doflamingo se réveilla doucement, puis, sans ouvrir les yeux, tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes. Mais la coordination du matin laisse à désirer, il les fit tomber par terre. Dans un soupire d'exaspération, il tâtonna, cette fois le sol et finit par les trouver. Il les glissa devant ses yeux avant de les ouvrir. Bonjour la famille !

- Quelle nuit…Soupira-t-il dans un sourire.

- J'te dispense de commentaire… Grommela la voix encore endormie de la jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'agiter son bras sur la peau bronzée du Grand Corsaire, pour trouver un endroit un peu plus frais.

- T'es réveillée toi ?

- Non c'est mon subconscient qui te parle… Soupira-t-elle fortement en se retournant pour s'allonger sur le ventre.

- Momo~ ! Geignit le capitaine.

- Hn ?

- Câlin~ !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une masse blonde se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant "gentiment", histoire de jouer, de la taquiner un peu au réveil, même si elle n'aimait pas trop ça et que bien souvent, 49% du temps, il se prenait une droite. Cette fois, Momo ne dit pas grand-chose à part des : « _Arrête s'il te plaît, t'es pas léger…_ » Ou des : « _Dofla, Dofla, Dofla t'abuses !_ » Voir : « _J'vais perdre du poids si tu continues…_ » Ou encore : « _Je peux plus respirer !_ »

- Hm…

- C'est bon ? T'as bien joué ? Souffla la voix de Momo l'air légèrement contrarié.

- Ma Momo…

- Tu m'gaves quand tu fais ça…

- J'te gave tout le temps de toute façon ! Rigola-t-il.

Momo ne répondit rien, et se tourna pour faire face au Shichibukai et lui enleva ses lunettes, souffla dessus, et les enfila sous le regard amusé de son amant.

- Regarde, dit-elle, je suis Donquixote Doflamingo, je suis un grand Corsaire et je suis un danger public pour la virginité d'autrui !

Pour seule réponse, l'homme éclata de rire et roula sur le lit pour reprendre sa place. Momo, trouvant la réaction excessive (non, mais c'est vrai quoi !) décida de se lever et d'aller se laver, et jeta nonchalamment les lunettes de son supérieur sur le lit. « _Tu devrai faire la même chose…_ _Prend une douche !_»

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure après, Law se réveilla, tout engourdit et des papillons dans l'estomac. Des papillons ? OH LA ! Une sorte de drôle d'impression sur quelque chose qui allait se passer ? Bah tant pis… Le jeune homme se releva et se dirigea vers la douche, lieu de mûres réflexions. A peine sorti de sa toilette matinale, séché et habillé, son mentor débarqua pour voir s'il était debout.

- Joie ! Une île ! Dit-elle simplement, le visage inexpressif.

- On va accoster ?

- Non, on va repartir et se laisser crever de faim en pleine mer…BIEN SÛR QU'ON VA ACCOSTER !

- Ah oui euh…

- Bon, tu viens ? Le capitaine veut tout le monde sur le pont maintenant. Il va nous briefer vite fait et ensuite, nos pieds seront sur l'île.

Law fit un petit signe de tête, attrapa son chapeau qu'il enfonça sur son crâne chevelu et sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Tout le monde était sur le pont, c'était plutôt rare que tout l'équipage se retrouve là, au même moment, et c'est dans ces instant qu'on pouvait voir que ce petit monde…N'était pas si petit en fait. Doflamingo fit de longues explications, sur les priorités, les besoins les plus importants, ce que les pirates étaient autorisés à faire et non…Après un moment de parlote, Welgo fronça les sourcils, comme gêner par un bourdonnement. Momo aussi fronça ses sourcils. C'était assez agaçant, surtout qu'on ne savait pas du tout d'où ça venait. Bientôt, l'attention de tous se concentrait sur les petits sons qui parvenaient à eux plutôt qu'à la voix de leur capitaine, qui s'affaiblissait, vu que lui aussi cherchait péniblement d'où ces mélodies venaient.

- Mais merde c'est quoi ça ? Gronda la rousse passablement énervée.

- Je sais pas, mais c'est irritant…Répondit Welgo.

- EH ! TOI DANS LA VIGIE ! Tu VOIS QUELQUE CHOSE ? Héla le capitaine en se tournant.

- BEN SAUF VOT' RESPECT CAPTAIN, J'VOIS BIEN L'ÎLE MAIS…

- MAIS QUOI ?! Le pressa le blond.

- ON DIRAIT QU'LA MUSIQUE VIENT D'LA-BAS ! Y FONT LA FÊTE ON DIRAIT ! C'TRES FESTIF !

- ON TE DEMANDAIT PAS TON AVIS, MAIS MERCI !

- T'es en train d'me dire que les gens jouent assez fort pour qu'on les entende ?! S'étrangla Momo.

- Je rêve…Soupira l'homme bambou en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

- Ben au moins on sait où se diriger…

- Je crois connaître cette île…Murmura doucement Richard, pris dans une profonde réflexion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si je me trompe pas, cette île, bien qu'elle ait un nom un peu simplet, est très connue ! Son nom, est Melodia, l'île musicale. Tous les habitants de cette île ont un vrai don pour la musique ! Il s'y vend de nombreux instruments, les plus étranges, les plus rares, les plus chers et les plus difficiles à jouer ! Comme d'autres îles ils ont leurs spécialités et j'en passe, mais elle est connue pour son ancien trafic de fruit du démon.

L'oreille de Doflamingo fit tilt avant toutes les autres sûrement. A la simple entente de ces trois mots, toute l'attention était dirigé vers le blond qui poursuivit ses explications avec une patience et un calme digne d'un professeur.

- Il paraît même qu'une grande majorité de paramecia et zoan aurait été découvert là-bas ! Très peu de logia en revanche, un ou deux, tout au plus…

- Quand même…Souffla un pirate.

- Mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun habitant de l'île n'en aurait consommé. Enfin, de puissant, en tout cas…Je ne suis pas trop sûr.

- Richard…Je t'aime…Gémit Doflamingo en se jetant sur lui.

- De mieux en mieux…Soupira Momo. Moi j'vais me poser dans la bibliothèque le temps qu'on arrive.

- Attend, je viens ! Sourit Doflamingo. Chacun reprend son poste jusqu'à ce qu'on accoste !

-Bien capitaine ! Répondirent les bandits en cœur.

Law eu un sourire calme et alla s'appuyer contre le bastingage. Son estomac se vida encore une fois pour laisser place aux papillons de tout à l'heure. Zut, zut, zut, zut ! Et étrangement, cette sensation dans le creux de son ventre lui donna une légère nausée. Nausée supportable, par ailleurs. Taïen remarqua l'adolescent, et dans un sourire, alla le voir.

- Coucou gamin ! Dit-il en surgissant derrière le jeune Trafalgar qui sursauta.

- AH ! EUH ?! Taïen-Ya ? Ah ! Bonjour !

- Hein ? Tu m'as appelé « _Taïen-ya_ » ? HAHAHA ! LA S'CONDE A DETEINT SUR TOI !

- Pardon ? Demanda Law en arquant un sourcil.

- Quand elle est arrivée ici, elle appelait tout le monde ''-Ya'', ''-San'', ''-Sama''. Je m'en souviens bien, parce que même étant plus jeune qu'elle, elle me parlait comme si j'étais plus vieux. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir le même âge. J't'aime bien toi. Sourit l'homme en fixant la mer.

- Oh…Je vois…En fait, Momo-Senpai m'a dit qu'il fallait être poli. Parce que « _La politesse, peut souvent être perçue comme de l'insolence et, ou de la provocation face à une ennemi, et après, c'est vachement drôle !_ »

- C'est bien elle ! Sourit le pirate.

- Hm.

- T'as de la chance, elle est plutôt gentille avec toi…Murmura Taïen l'air pensif.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien en fait….

* * *

_Bibliothèque_

- Tu sais Doflamingo, quand je disais que je me posais dans la bibliothèque, je ne pensais pas que…Tu pensais à ça. Lâche mes jambes s'il te plaît…

- Roooh, tu sais pourquoi t'es pas drôle ?! Parce que t'es pas opportuniste !

- Oui mais j'ai encore mal de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Soupira la rousse en fermant son livre.

- Allez, vite fait… Geint le Shichibukai.

- HA ! La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ''vite fait'', on avait 30 minutes pour nous préparer à accoster, au final on avait 40 minutes de retard !

- Momo…Grogna le blond.

- Doffy…Chantonna-t-elle.

La capitaine fronça ses sourcils inexistants et lâcha les chevilles de la rousse. Puis, s'appuyant sur le fauteuil, il approcha son visage de celui de son amante, pour se lancer dans un baiser fougueux, long et passionné. Les langues se touchaient, dansaient, se frappaient, se battaient. De temps en temps, un petit gémissement de la part de la dulcinée se faisait entendre. Doflamingo fit glisser sa main sur le bras de Momo qui en frémit, la distance entre leur deux corps se réduit, au point qu'ils soient collé, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, martyrisant de leur poids le pauvre fauteuil vert. Le Donquixote glissa son genou entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui commença à trembler d'un plaisir sourd.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas ? Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- Do…Doflamingo…Je…

- Dis-le et je t'obéis…Souffla le blond en faisant papillonner ses lèvres sur les joues et le cou de la jeune femme.

- Non mais…Tu m'écrases et le fauteuil est en train de tomber… ! Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que je nous sentais basculer ?

- IMBECILE !

- Fufufu !

- KYAAAH !

Après que la tête de Momo se soit cognée trois fois contre le sol, elle grogna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Doflamingo était sur elle, il s'esclaffa de la situation, puis reprit son calme assez rapidement. Il la fixait dans le blanc des yeux, il sentait qu'elle se laissait faire petit à petit, c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour laisser ses mains –trop- baladeuse, explorer, une nouvelle fois, le corps blanc et tiède de Momo. Moment que choisirent Welgo et Law, pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Law, juste avant que la main de l'Homme Bambou ne vienne lui cacher les yeux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la curiosité était trop forte, c'est donc pour cela que le jeune médecin se baissa très légèrement pour regarder ce qui se passait, les pommettes rosis par la situation une peu embarrassante. Momo quant à elle, sa peau prit une couleur semblable à celle de ses cheveux, avant de violement pousser son capitaine, toujours au-dessus d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! Demanda Welgo visiblement énervé.

- On….On, en fait… Commença à balbutier la rousse.

- Je voulais enlever une petite bête dans ses cheveux ! Mentit Doflamingo un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Avec tes mains sur ses seins ? Geint l'homme bambou.

La Suppai sursauta et fixa les mains du Corsaire sur sa poitrine. On aurait dit les mains d'un boulanger dans la pâte, ça l'énerva. Tellement que son poing droit vint heurter le si beau visage de son amant, rapidement suivit du poing gauche. Cet excès de colère se termina quand le talon de quatre centimètres de la jeune femme vint s'écraser sur l'entre-jambe du Donquixote, qui hurla quand il sentit sa masculinité s'aplatir. Justice avait été faite. Momo s'épousseta et se recoiffa rapidement, avançant vers Welgo et Law, puis s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

- Ça reste entre nous…Lança-t-elle sur un ton effrayant, qui fit tressaillir les deux bruns.

- P…Pas de problème… Bafouilla l'homme à lunettes.

Law fit un très rapide « oui » de la tête, avant de se faire sauvagement entraîné par son mentor qui le tenait par le col. Elle le traîna comme ça sur une bonne trentaine de mettre, avant de le jeter devant elle dans le couloir. Toute la douceur était dans le geste de la jeune femme. Tellement douce que l'apprenti médecin se prit le mur derrière la tête pour ensuite se mangé le sol en pleine face. Ouille…Le temps qu'il se relève, la Seconde du capitaine s'était accroupie et fixait intensément l'adolescent.

- T'as rien vu, ok ? Répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà dit oui Momo-Senpai ! Se paint-il en caressant son nez.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le Trafalgar en se calmant un peu.

- …Non…Rien…Dit-elle pour seule réponse.

Elle aida son élève à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers le pont, où tous les pirates profitaient de la brise estivale qui caressait leur peau bronzée. Les deux brigands se dirigèrent vers le bastingage auquel ils s'appuyèrent. Momo regarda l'île un instant, ils allaient bientôt accoster, et pendant une minute, elle crut voir un mauvais remake d'Amazon Lily. Bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais mis les pieds, elle crut voir un nombre incalculable de femmes ici. Ça l'irrita. Ça l'irrita **méchamment**. D'après Richard, le Log Pose mettait neuf jours à se recharger sur cette île. En neuf jours, Doflamingo pouvait se faire toutes les femmes de cette île, en neuf jour Taïen pouvait apprendre à jouer de n'importe qu'elle instrument, en neuf jours le cuistot pouvait remplir le garde-manger pour plus d'un mois, en neuf jours… En neuf jours Law pouvait se trouver une copine.

Hors…

De…

Question !

Sur un coup de sang, Momo attrapa le col du plus jeune qui s'extasiait des couleurs de l'île, pour y plaquer brutalement ses lèvres. Surpris, effrayé, puis surpris, étonné, surpris encore et toujours. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son mentor contre les siennes, il respira à plein poumons le parfum sucré de sa peau blanche, ses mèches rousse lui chatouillaient le front. C'était donc de là que venait les papillons de tout à l'heure ? C'était ça ? Il se sentit défaillir. Quand elle le relâcha, il fut encore plus surpris que personne n'est rien vu. Il caressa ses lèvres avec deux doigts. Il devait sûrement avoir une grosse marque de rouge à lèvre rubis. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, son cœur s'emballa, il ne savait plus quoi penser ni où se mettre.

- Momo-Senpai… ?

- Comme ça, j'aurai pas le remords de te savoir en train de rouler des patins à des nanas qui t'oublieront une fois que t'aura quitté l'île. Coupa la rousse en fusillant du regard chaque femme qui se trouvait sur le port.

- Euh…Oui…Euh…Rougit le plus jeune.

- Tu dis rien à Doflamingo. Sinon ça va chauffer…Soupira-t-elle en appuyant sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

- Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour vous ? Demanda le jeune pirate, toujours aussi gêné.

- Non, pour lui. Parce que, si tu lui dis, il va me sonner les cloches. A trop me sonner les cloches, je vais m'énerver. A m'énerver on va se disputer. A se disputer, ajoute le fait que j'en viendrai aux mains, et qu'il faudra plusieurs jours pour qu'il se fasse pardonner.

« _Alors c'est vraiment __**si**__ tendu entre eux ?_ »

Law acquiesça rapidement de la tête. Momo lui fit une sorte de sourire gêné et repentant. « _J'voulais pas te dégoûté ou te gêner, hein ? Sans rancune. _» Law ne se prononça pas plus que ça, et sourit rapidement avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder les bateaux, avec encore et toujours, cette image de son mentor qui l'embrasse. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ça l'avait dérangé. Non, au contraire, il avait presque aimé ça. Sans l'effet de surprise, ç'aurait été parfait…Non ? Son visage vira écarlate, il enfonça son cou dans son t-shirt. Le Trafalgar ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit rougir comme une jeune vierge à qui on venait de voler le premier baiser. Bien que lui, soit un jeune vierge pur et tout ce qu'il y a de plus saint…Et on venait de lui voler son premier baiser ! Sacrebleu ! Pendant qu'un tourbillon s'était créé dans l'esprit du jeune homme encore perturbé de cette attaque surprise, deux mains vinrent attraper ses oreilles. Ses lobes furent pincés, et tirés vers le bas très légèrement.

- Si l'autre débile te vois comme ça, c'est fini…Soupira la dame.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea l'adolescent.

- On dit que quand quelqu'un rougit, il faut qu'il se pince les oreilles et qu'il les tire très légèrement pour que le sang des joues remonte vers les oreilles. Expliqua la rousse.

- Et ça marche ?

- J'ai jamais essayé, je ne rougis pas.

- …Non sans blague…

- Oh ! Fit-elle en lui tirant les oreilles.

- AÏE ! Oh pardon ! Grinça Law en se baissant par réflexe.

- Bon…On devrait pouvoir descendre, non ? Souffla la jeune femme.

C'est environ une dizaine de secondes après qu'elle ait dit ça que le capitaine s'approcha, clopin-clopant, une expression de douleur durement refoulée, et un regard noir envers la seule femme du bateau qui en sourit, moqueuse.

- On peut descendre…Dit-il simplement.

Les pirates ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et descendirent du bateau au pas de course. Momo demanda à Law de l'attendre en bas, pendant que Welgo s'approcha d'elle, en lui murmurant « _Tu vas manger cher quand il ira mieux._ » Ce à quoi elle répondit un : « _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre ?_ ». Bientôt il ne restait sur le pont, que Doflamingo dans son manteau rose, et Momo dans sa veste en cuir noir. Le capitaine resta à une distance de sécurité non négligeable. C'est Momo qui s'approcha. Le blond ne bougea pas, mais se crispa quand même un peu. La Suppai lui tapa sur le torse.

- Pardon !

Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre les autres en bas. Doflamingo fit une grimace, et retourna dans sa cabine, il devait bien lui rester de la pommade ou une connerie du genre qui le soulagerai de sa douleur.

Que ça fait mal !

* * *

- C'est tellement bruyant ! Geint Momo en s'asseyant lourdement sur le bord d'une fontaine.

- Mais c'est très coloré ici. Il y a tellement de musiques qui jouent en même temps que c'en ai harmonieux. Remarqua le plus jeune.

- J'en ai ma claque. Vivement qu'on parte…

- Vous êtes négative Suppai-Ya. Dit Law visiblement déçu.

- J'ai été habituée au silence, pas au boucan ! Moi et la musique, c'est pas trop ça…Mes frères par contre…

- Vous avez des frères ? S'étonna le brun.

- …Si on peut encore appeler ça des frères…

Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé cette phrase dissuada Law de poser plus de question. Maintenant, elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, qui, vu son visage, ne semblait pas si joyeux. Momo refoula tout ça avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Tu veux faire un tour ? Tu peux partir marcher si tu veux, tiens, j'te donne 50 000 Berrys. Claque-moi ça comme tu le sens. Dit Momo en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

- Euh…Tout va bien ? Momo-Senpai ? Gémit Law pensant à un éventuel piège.

- Ecoute petit, y'a des jours où je serai sûrement malade à en mourir, alors ces jours-là, tu seras obligé de descendre seul et de faire ton affaire ! Considère ceci comme un exercice ! Alors prends-moi ce fric, et fous-moi le camp ! Gronda sa supérieure en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ok, ok. Euh ben…Merci…Euh…

- Si tu me cherches, je serai pas loin du bateau. Ok ?

- D'accord !

- Aller, file.

Law fit un court salut à son maître avant de s'en aller rapidement, avec cette sensation qu'elle avait inventé tout ça pour se débarrasser de lui. Il ne fut pas vexer, ce n'était qu'une habitude. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire, elle ne s'était pas débarrasser de lui. Momo était bien trop orgueilleuse, bien trop réservée pour laisser aller ses sentiments en face de son élève. Une larme venait de rouler sur sa joue.

« _Pathétique_ »

Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche et se leva rapidement, se dirigea vers ce bar, qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Ce n'était pas l'assourdissante musique qui en sortait, mais les quelques avis de recherches qui trônaient sur les murs. Elle poussa les portes à battant, et ne fit rien de l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de cette pièce peut aérée. La pirate se marcha d'un pas sûr vers le barman qui leva les yeux vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

- N'importe quoi. Tout fera l'affaire.

- Z'êtes pas dur pour une donzelle !

- C'est ce que certains disent…

Le barman, amusé, se dépêcha de prendre un verre propre, et de lui servir un rhum fort. Momo en prit une première gorgée et grimaça légèrement, elle eut cette impression que le liquide venait de lui lacérer la gorge, mais cette sensation ne resta pas. Après avoir tourné et retourné le verre entre ses doigts vernis, faisant dansé le liquide ambre dans son récipient en verre, elle leva ses yeux rosés vers le barman et lui fit signe de venir.

- J'peux voir vos avis d'recherche ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hoho ! Chasseuse de prime ? Demanda l'homme en se penchant pour prendre un paquet de feuille écorchée et jaunis.

- Nan, pirate qui déprime…

- Oh, je vois ! Vous cherchez de la distraction ?

- D'éventuelles têtes à taper, oui…

Elle le remercia et feuilleta les nombreux avis de recherches. Des pirates, mais pas que, des assassins aussi, et même des chasseurs de primes ! Décidément, la Marine avait besoin de dépenser de l'argent ou quoi ? Des hommes, majoritairement, très peu de femmes. Des primes souvent ridicules, d'autres, conséquentes. Tiens ? Quelques mecs de l'armée révolutionnaire. Momo reprit une gorgée de l'alcool. Le paquet était déjà bien entamé quand deux avis de recherches l'interpelèrent.

- C'est quoi ce bordel… ? Murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Un pirate près d'elle se pencha un peu et sourit, amusé.

- Tu les connais pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh…Comment dire…

- C'est Keishiro et Raito Suppai ! « _Les frères de L'ombre_ » comme on les appelle ! Z'ont quittés leur île natale parce que, à c'qu'il paraît, les Marines qui bossent là-bas profiteraient un peu trop des villageois si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Z'ont d'abord été pirates, pis après z'ont rejoint Monkey D. Dragon ! Incroyable, nan ?

- Keishiro…Raito…Non mais quelle bande de…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les avis de recherches, ses dents se serrèrent, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang.

Qu'est-ce que foutaient ses frères sur des avis de recherches ?!

Hein ? Pourquoi ?!

Elle but son verre d'une traite, puis le posa violement sur le comptoir, ses nerfs étaient piqués au vif, une seule remarque et elle frappait. Elle remercia le barman qui lui offrit les avis de recherches. Les papiers étaient crispés dans ses mains. Arrivée devant les portes battantes, elle se retourna, folle de rage.

- Ils sont v'nus ici, ceux-là ?! Demanda-t-elle au pirate de tout à l'heure et au barman.

- Ouaip. P't'être même qu'ils sont encore sur l'île ! Lança le pirate.

Une veine se mit à battre dans la tempe de la Seconde du Joker. Qui sortit furieusement en arrangeant sa veste. « _On aura des choses à se dire après dix ans ! HA ! Si je les trouve, je les tue ! Tous les deux ! _»

* * *

- Une librairie ! Il y en a beaucoup par-là. Mais elle a l'air plus grande que les autres. Sourit Law.

Le jeune pirate entra dans le bâtiment en saluant les propriétaires au passage. Il s'empressa de chercher le rayon sur la médecine, qu'il trouva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Le rayon était grand, long, regorgeant d'ouvrage plus épais les uns que les autres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour se saisir d'un livre et commencer à lire. Il était passionné, plongé dans sa lecture, ne décrochant pas une seule ligne. Il lisait, imperturbable, une statue droite, un livre entre les mains, apprenant, retenant, de temps en temps sortait un petit carnet et un crayon pour noter le nom de plantes inconnues ou de la préparation d'un médicament qui lui semblait bien efficace…Tout ça sous l'œil amusée d'une jeune fille. Elle le fixait de ses yeux bleu-gris, et ses longs cheveux châtains foncé ondulaient sur ses épaules. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente, à peine plus grande que Law, elle se leva et marcha vers lui.

- Cette librairie est cool, mais le truc, c'est que les meilleurs bouquins sont tout en haut des étagères ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh…Pardon ?

- Ton livre là, il date d'i ans, c'est nul ! Si tu veux de vrais bouquins bien complets, faut aller prendre en haut !

Il leva le nez intrigué. Comment pouvait-il atteindre un livre qui était sur l'étagère la plus haute ? Sur la dernière ? Celle qui était 2 mètres au-dessus de sa tête ? Il fit une grimace qui amusa la fille. « J'vais t'aider. » Lui dit-elle en allant au bout du rayon. Il la suivit sans rien dire, le livre entre les doigts, puis, elle appuya sur le bois. C'est quand elle retira son doigt qu'il vit une sorte d'interrupteur. Dans un silence royal, la bibliothèque s'enfonça dans le sol et s'arrêta à l'étagère voulue. D'abord surpris, il fut rapidement fasciné par cette technologie. Law prit le livre indiqué, et en parcouru quelque pages rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était encore plus intéressant que l'autre, mais beaucoup plus complexe. L'autre s'approcha de lui, et lui fit un grand sourire que Law ne put rendre que part une petite grimace.

- Merci…Merci beaucoup…Euh…

- Kara ! J'm'appelle Kara Sorahoshi ! Ravi de te rencontrer, pirate ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- …Moi c'est Law. Trafalgar. Law.

- Okaay ! T'as d'autres bouquins à prendre ? Tu vas voir à l'accueil et tu les empruntes, comme ça, tu les lis dehors, ici les fauteuils sont pas agréable ! Ou sinon tu montes à l'étage, là-haut on peut faire du bruit.

Law fit mine de réfléchir, puis, demanda à la fille de son âge de lui indiquer le chemin, chose qu'elle fit toujours en souriant. Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon et débouchèrent sur un grand salon, où il n'y avait que fauteuils, canapés, méridiennes, tables basses, poufs et autres coussins moelleux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais selon Kara, ça n'allait pas tarder. Law prit place dans le premier fauteuil venu, et se plongea dans une lecture passionnante. Il avait déjà oublié celle qui l'avait aidé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un solo de guitare se fasse entendre. N'y prêtant d'abord, aucune attention, il finit par lever la tête vers elle.

- Tu joues bien.

- C'est mon père qui m'a appris. Je joue du piano aussi, mais y'en a pas là.

- Hm…

- Alors ton bouquin ?

- Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici Sorahoshi-ya ? Demanda le jeune pirate en tournant la page.

- Euh…Un peu moins de deux heures ?

- Ok. J'ai finis les deux livres.

Fausse note.

Elle venait de se mordre la langue. Posant sa guitare avec une infinie délicatesse, elle se jeta sur le brun pour venir examiner l'épaisseur des livres.

Impossible !

Tout bonnement impossible !

- Mais comment t'as fait ?

- Je lis vite.

- Tu mens !

- Je ne mens jamais.

- …

- …

- Menteur….Grogna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- T'es bizarre dans ton genre…Gémit Law en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

- ROH ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Il faudrait que je retourne sur le bateau pour recopier tout ça dans mes cahiers…Dit le Trafalgar en prenant son nodachi.

- Attend, je viens !

Law voulu la chasser gentiment, mais quand il la vit courir après lui comme un chien battant de la queue, il eut pitié. Après avoir remis les livres à leur place, ils sortirent. Une fois dehors, Law sentit venir les questions plus lourdes les unes que les autres. Et ça ne manqua pas !

- Alors comme ça t'es pirate ? Mais c'est trop cool ! Alors c'est comment, hein ? Dis ? Tu te bats tous les jours ? Et, et tu trouves des trésors ? Et puis t'es super fort ?

- …Tu peux te taire ? Gémit le Trafalgar.

- Oh pardon…

- Bon alors…Oui je suis pirate, mais enlève-toi tous ces stéréotypes de la tête ! Bon ok, de temps en temps en s'frite avec d'autres équipages, ou on trouve des trésors, mais bon, voilà…

- …En gros c'est nul ?

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- Ben tu l'as sous-entendu !

- Non plus !

- Raah ! Sois plus précis !

- Mais précis quoi ?! J'te connais à peine !

- ROOOH ! Fais pas ta chochotte !

Ils firent une moue boudeuse, avant de sourire et d'éclater de rire. Enfin Kara éclata de rire, Law eu plus un petit sourire en quoi et un soupire moqueur. Il se surprit même à bien l'aimer celle-là, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils discutèrent longtemps sur le chemin il parlait un peu de lui et elle parlait un peu d'elle. C'était donnant-donnant. Arrivés au port, elle le salua d'une courte révérence, puis, s'en allant en trottinant, lui envoya « _A DEMAIN LAW LE PIRATE !_ »

* * *

Le soir était rapidement tombé, et le mousse avait fini de recopier ses nombreuses notes, soigneusement dans ses cahiers d'études. Au bon moment, c'était l'heure de manger. Dans la grande pièce au se réunissaient tous les pirates pour festoyer, beaucoup manquaient à l'appelle, et plus particulièrement Momo. Ça serra la gorge de Law. Et ça le mit encore plus mal-à-l'aise quand Doflamingo demanda à ceux qui restaient où elle pouvait bien être. Après un repas bien plus calme que les autres fois, certains allaient se coucher dans leurs cabines, d'autres repartaient dans les bars. La jeune Trafalgar décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le pont, histoire d'attendre son mentor. Il prit place sur une caisse, et attendit patiemment. Les mots de Taïen revenaient petit à petit dans son esprit. Le blond lui avait expliqué, non sans peine, l'étrange attachement qu'elle avait pour l'apprenti chirurgien. C'était compliqué, mais il avait essayé du moins. « _Tu comprendras quand ça arrivera._ »

Après un moment de flottement, les yeux hagards, le dos courbé, les coudes droits, appuyés sur ses rotules, sa tête, lourde de fatigue, appuyée dans ses paumes, il regardait sans voir le passage du ponton qui menait vers la terre ferme. Le voile brumeux sur ses yeux l'empêcha, pendant quelques secondes, de voir le pantalon en cuir noir de son mentor qui avançait vers lui. Tiré de sa rêverie par le claquement des talons sur le bois, le moussaillon releva la tête.

- Momo-Senpai ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Il est plus d'une heure du matin ! Dit-elle étonnée de le voir assis ici.

- Je euh…Je vous attendais. Sourit Law en prenant son nodachi entre ses doigts faibles.

- Ah… Tu n'aurais pas dû, gamin.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut de nouveau un sourire. Law se leva et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son mentor. « J'étais un peu inquiet. » Elle fit la moue. Il fallait pas. Vraiment pas. Momo passa ses bras derrière les épaules de Law, et le serra contre elle. L'adolescent en sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas ! Cette femme qui possédait un véritable cœur de glace se serrait contre lui ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à cet acte.

- Aller, va te coucher.

- Et vous ?

- Moi…Oh…Je vais pas tarder…Je vais d'abord prendre une pêche et la manger…J'ai un peu faim là…

- Oh…

- Bonne nuit.

- Oh euh…A vous aussi !

Il s'inclina rapidement et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa cabine. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller qu'il se jeta dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses draps. Elle était devenue vraiment bizarre…

Du côté de Momo, elle était accoudée au bastingage, regardant la mer devenue noir. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle croqua dans le fruit. Ils étaient donc là…Peut-être, mais peut-être pas… Elle grogna quand elle sentie une perle du jus du précieux fruit rouler sur sa main. La rousse l'aurait bien lécher, s'il ne l'avait pas fait avant.

- Doflamingo ? Je pensais que tu pionçais déjà… Dit Momo en ne le regardant pas.

- J'étais pas tranquille. Bailla-t-il en se frottant l'œil sous ses lunettes.

- …Tu m'en diras tant…Soupira la jeune femme.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Tu sais…Murmura-t-il.

- … Si tu me parles de ''ça'', et ben c'est la merde. Grommela-t-elle en jetant le noyau à l'eau.

- Comment ça ?

- … Tu devineras jamais qui sont les heureux propriétaires des WANTEDS qui sont dans ma poche arrière.

Le capitaine regarda sa Seconde, légèrement perplexe, puis, attrapa les papiers jaunis et chiffonnés mille fois qui dépassaient de la poche indiquée. La pénombre ne jouait pas en sa faveur, et c'est avec une certaine peine qu'il força ses yeux à regarder avec une grande intensité les avis de recherches. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est tes… !

- Si je les trouve, commença la rousse en partant, je les tue !

- Momo...

* * *

Bonjour...

Alors, comment m'expliquer ? Vous devez me détester.

Tout d'abord : NON! JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FICTION!

Mais j'ai eu de nombreux problème, mon ancien ordinateur m'a lâché le mois de décembre dernier, et j'ai dû attendre le 8 Janvier pour qu'on m'en achète un neuf, et le 15 pour le recevoir ! Et entre ces deux date, et même avant, j'avais beaucoup de mal à écrire ! Maintenant, c'est le nouveau qui cafouille un peu.. =S Bon, enfin bref, j'espère ce que chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout ! Et pardonnez les fautes, il est en cours de correction.

Et pour ceux qui auraient envie de me rencontrer, je serai sûrement à Paris Manga ce Week-end \o/

Voilà, fini. N'oubliez pas de poser vos questions ! En espérant que vous aurez aimé ! *se pritège des projectiles*


	7. Chapter 6 - Chapitre Spécial

Chapitre Spécial !

Personnages

* * *

L'histoire commence avec Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Il était à la recherche d'une personne.

D'une femme.

D'une adolescente.

Il avait abandonné sa recherche de Barbe Noire, pour être honnête, il en avait plus rien à foutre. Il mettait des efforts incroyables à la trouver. Des recherches complexes, des témoignages peu fournis. C'est les bras chargés de papiers importants, sa chemise blanche, froissée, son pantalon noir qui s'agitait au fil de ses pas secs, ses lunettes, qui lui donnaient juste un style qui lui glissaient sur le nez, ce même nez était froncé, il suait de rage et ses yeux fixait une porte blanche.

- DANNY ! FAUDRAIT P'TÊTRE QUE TU SORTES DE LÀ ! S'écria le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Aucun son ne lui parvint. Il grinça des dents et ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir l'écrivaine juvénile, devant un énième épisode du Joueur du Grenier, amorphe sur son lit, son ordi portable sur les genoux, une peluche de Stich près d'elle, les cheveux dans un bordel monumentale, des cernes sous les yeux, et un vieux jogging gris sur elle. La pièce était sombre, et elle ne le regarda même pas. Ace grinça des dents une nouvelle fois, étouffant un juron, mis un coup de pieds dans les baskets qui traînaient là, et alla ouvrir les volets, faisant pénétrer l'air frais et la lumière du soleil qui vint éclairer le bordel de cette chambre. C'est quand les ultraviolets vinrent lui agresser les yeux que la brune leva la tête vers sa secrétaire.

- TU DOIS ECRIRE !

- … Comment tu me parles ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Quant à elle, elle posa son ordinateur sur son matelas, et s'approcha du brun en avançant sur ses genoux. Ace la fusilla du regard, et Danny ne fit que le regarder, inlassablement. Les lèvres du prince des pirates tremblèrent. Finalement il craqua et se jeta sur elle.

- Pardoooon ! Pleura-t-il sur la poitrine de l'auteure.

- C'est rien, c'est rien…Tu sais que je te pardonne toujours…Dit-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu vas me punir ? Hoqueta le brun sans lever la tête.

- Ne me donne pas d'idées !

- …

- Trop tard…

- RAAAH !

- Bref…Soupira Danny, mon travail ?

- Depuis quand tu veux du travail ? Dit Ace surpris.

- Tais-toi et dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Alors, aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre spécial. Réponses aux reviews, comme d'habitude, et tu dois faire une description de Momo et expliquer trois, quatre machins.

- Une formalité, donc…

- Ça dépend pour qui…

- Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir…

- Pardon ? S'étranglais la secrétaire.

- A poil…

- HEIN ?!

- Conteste encore et tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire !

Il se tut et l'autre sourit.

- Parfait commençons !

**Programme :**

I – Réponses aux reviews et aux questions

II – Explications Histoire/Scénario et choix des Personnages.

III – « Momo » ? Vous avez dit « Momo » ? Les origines de ce personnage…Particulier. De la conception à l'histoire.

IV – Relations /Partie très courte/

V- Parlons un peu de l'auteure tiens ! + Autre info ULTRA RAPIDE !

VI – Remerciements et tout le pataquès !

* * *

**I – Réponses aux reviews et aux questions**

Ace : Voilà, après avoir extirpé cette feignasse de grosse larve de devant ces tests de jeux vidéo, nous revoilà !

Danny : Tadam !

Ace : Réponses aux reviews !

**Simili D Axel**: _Tout d'abord, merci pour cette fic, elle est trop génial, et  
c'est plutôt rare les fics avec Doflamingo-sama et un OC aussi cool !  
Alors question :  
Taïen : Le rencart, c'est quand tu veux ! XD  
Doflamingo : Relâche le père noël, ou tu auras affaire à moi ! Et tu sais ce  
que c'est que d'avoir affaire avec une folle sociopathe et férue d'art  
martiaux ?! Y en a qui ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes !  
Momo : Je t'en supplie, aide le papa noël à s'échapper ! Je ferais tout ce  
que tu voudras ! *yeux du chat potté*_

Danny : Alors là, c'est moi qui te remercie. Je te remercie de la lire ! XD Et merci beaucoup d'aimer Momo aussi !

**Taïen** *mode beau gosse et tend la main* : Viens là chérie ! Que je t'emmène au septième ciel ! *rose entre les dents*

**Doflamingo **: Socio… Sauce io… Attend, j'ai pas compris le mot, tu peux répéter ?

**Momo** : Pourquoi je libèrerai le Père Noël, j'lui dois rien…Pis, il est bien là où il est, il s'éclate avec les autres meufs…

**Doflamingo** : MES MEUFS !

**AliceLaw  
**_Que dire? Que ta rédaction est superbe? Que ton récit est à la fois drôle  
et touchant? Une fois que je commence à lire un de tes chapitres, je ne peux  
plus m'arrêter! J'adhère vraiment, chère :) ...si je t'appelle Dan-san ça  
te gêne? :3  
Réponses aux réponses (:p):  
Law: KYAAA! *se débat*  
Mingo-chan: Hahaha je sais que tu fantasme ;)  
Momo-sempai: *soupir* Je laisse tomber. Et dis-moi, tu penses que tu pourrais  
me prendre comme élève...? Sauf si j'te fais trop ch*er._

Danny : Roooh…*rougis*….M'appeler Dan-san ? Comme tu veux ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes chapitres, ça me touche beaucoup !

**Law** : Maintenant, je vais te découper. A vif ou endormie ? Tu choisis !

**Doflamingo** : Je fantasme H-24 !

**Momo** : Te prendre comme élève ? *regarde le mauvais regard de Law* J'espère que tu cours vite, parce qu'il ne semble pas apte à partager.

**Portgas D. Hikaru**  
Salut !

_Alors ... Comment te dire ... Ce week-end j'ai retrouvé le cadavre de mon  
chat, du coup j'étais démoralisé. Et puis je suis tombé sur ta fic' !  
(Que je kiff trop ...J'ai terminé hyper rapidement du coup j'étais pas  
contente.) . Et en rentrant du collège à 17 h 30, je surf sur le net...  
Et quelques minutes plus tard ! /PAF/ Un nouveaux chapitre trop coooooool ! (Et  
juste avant mon anniv' moi qui  
déprime !) Excuse-moi pour cette longue review !  
Question à Law : Law tu es juste mon idole, tu peux m'embrasser ? Et me  
faire un câlin ? Question à Momo : Il embrasse bien Law ? Question à Welgo : Quel est ton type d'homme ? Et de Fille ?_ _Bonne chance pour la suite !_

Danny : Oooh…Je suis…Désolée pour ton chat ! J'ai bien connu ça, j'ai JAMAIS eu de chance avec les animaux. Mes lapins sont mort, mes poissons sont morts, mes oiseaux sont morts -_-

Ace : C'est un génocide c'est pas possible…Oo

Danny : Oh la ferme-toi ! Bref, je suis contente si cette fiction a réussie à te donner un peu de bonheur ! x) Et puis…Joyeux z'nannif ! Et Merciii !

**Law** *recule* : Tes propositions, très cavalières me font peur…Tu peux reculer un peu s'il te plaît ?

**Momo** : Comment ça ? Si Law embrasse bien ? C'est moi qui l'aie embrassé…Bon, mais pour répondre, ce n'est qu'un débutant, donc, pas terrible.

**Law** : / Momo-Senpai !

**Welgo** : Mon type de femme… ? *réfléchis* Je dirai…Pulpeuse ? Ou très simple…Enfin, j'aime bien les femmes aussi grandes que moi. Par exemple… Euh…Mon type d'homme ? T'insinue que je suis homo là ?

**Doflamingo** : Ça saute aux yeux mec….

**Larmes-Noire**

_Heureuse que tu sois de nouveau là, j'attendais la suite avec impatience et  
j'attends la suite maintenant. Une petite question, vu qu'en plus il y a eu une  
petite apparition de Momo dans "Pirates recalée demande équipage de  
rechange", je me demandais si par le plus grand des hasards, Kid ne serait pas  
le (petit ou grand, je vois plus petit)_ _frère de Momo ? Vu que la couleur de  
cheveux est proche pour les deux._

**Momo** *hurlement sourd* : …. !

**Doflamingo** *mort de rire*

**Law** : Non mais je…

Danny *après une petite crise de rire* : SURTOUT PAS ! Momo a 10 ans de plus que Law. Law à 3 ans de plus que Kid. Elle a donc…Errr…13 ans de plus que Kid ! Mais de toute façon, je vois très mal Kid avoir des frères et sœurs. Donc, pour en revenir à Momo, se sera expliqué un peu plus loin. Ils se sont connus, ça, c'est sûr, mais ils n'ont aucun lien de famille. Mais Momo à bien de frère, Keishiro et Raito ! =)

**Pauline**_ : Quand j'ai vu le nouveau chapitre: OMG UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !_

_Quand j'ai lu : Law se fait une copine: Grrr kicécelle-là ?!_

_Quand Momo a embrassé Law: Qu- WTF o_O_

_Va-t-on en savoir plus sur le passé de Momo ? Et quand elle lui a donné_

_50000 berrys et a parlé de son affaire, elle pensait à ce que je pense ? XD_

_Trop drôle quand Wergo cache les yeux de Law et qu'il regarde par-dessus X3_

_Trop bon chapitre tes pardonnée du retard. Vivement la suite !_

Danny : Tes réactions m'ont fait éclater de rire ! XD Oui, on en apprendra plus sur le passé de Momo. Soyez patients, ça viendra ! XD Pour les 50 000 Berrys, c'était pour qu'il lui foute la paix, et Momo donne régulièrement de l'argent de poche à Law. Donc ce à quoi tu pensais n'a RIEN à voir ! Surtout qu'ici, Law est mineur ! XD

**Trafalgar-Lucia**

Pas grave t'en veux absolument pas je comprends très bien que tu peux avoir des problèmes. Un chapitre extraordinaire et étonnant ! Qui aurait cru que Law se ferait embrasser par Momo ! Elle ne serait pas un peu possessive elle ? Et en plus on apprend qu'elle a des frères. Momo a encore plein de chose à nous révéler, ça risque d'être très Intéressant. J'ai beaucoup aimé la collaboration que tu as fait avec Dhalia Noir (je crois que c'est le bon pseudo) dans sa fic "Pirate recaler cherche équipage de secours " (et je crois que c'est le bon titre, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge) Quand je l'ai lu, mon cœur c'est rempli de joie et de bonheur en retrouvant Momo et Bubble ensemble ! Ça m'a rendu très heureuse.

Danny : HAHAHAHA ! Eh oui ! Law s'est fait embrasser par Momo ! J'ai longuement hésité à faire ça, mais après je me suis dit : « Roh ! On s'en fout ça reviens au même ! ». Pour répondre à ta question, Momo est trèèèèèès possessive ! Horriblement Possessive ! Pire qu'elle on fait pas ! Ah ! Le One-Shot pour Dhalia ! A la base, je devais juste lui faire un dessin, et le One-Shot était supposé être un doujin dessiné. Mais comme mon ancien ordi a claqué un peu vite, je l'ai fait à l'écris. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle l'aime, ni ses lecteurs d'ailleurs ! Oo Et le nom de la fiction est « Pirate recalée demande équipage de rechange ». Moi aussi j'ai une mémoire à faire vomir, mais c'est l'une des seules choses que j'ai correctement retenue ! XD Ravie que tu aies aimé les moments entre Momo et Bubble !

**Roblochon**: _C'est vraiment super! Je suis véritablement une grande fan de cette  
fiction et je suis contente que tu ne l'arrêtes pas. Bon courage pour la suite!_

* * *

**II – Explications Histoire/Scénario et choix des Personnages.**

Nous y voilà enfin ! Alors j'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande pourquoi j'ai choisis cette histoire. Eh bien…C'est un peu…Bizarre et c'est parti de rien. Pour être plus précise, c'est parti d'un scan, et d'un dessin de ma part. Dès qu'on a appris que Law était dans l'équipage de Doflamingo, moi et mon esprit ultra hyperactif, on s'est mis d'accord sur plusieurs scénarios possibles. Pendant que l'histoire se mettait en place, j'ai dessiné Momo. Puis ça s'est illuminé. J'ai pour habitude de faire des personnages joyeux, et Momo était une nouveauté pour moi. Le challenge avec elle, c'est de ne pas lui faire changer de comportement trop vite ! Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal.

Au début, je voulais écrire le temps où Law n'était pas encore dans l'équipage de Doflamingo, mais après, je me suis dit que ce serait trop ennuyeux, bref, le commencement s'est fait par la rencontre, Welgo, Momo, Doflamingo et Law. D'ailleurs quand j'écris leur nom, je peux pas m'empêcher, mais j'éclate de rire avec tous ces sons en « O » ! J'suis toute seule à rire ? Bon d'accord j'arrête ! L'histoire, elle n'est pas encore finie dans ma tête ! Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'écris que les grands évènements sur un petit bout de papier, par la suite, j'improvise totalement. Donc tous les chapitres que vous avez lu jusqu'à maintenant, sont une sorte d'improvisation, plutôt travaillée ! Je réfléchis toujours beaucoup à ce que je vais écrire, si je veux que ça ait un rapport avec le chapitre précédent ou non. Sinon, j'écris beaucoup au feeling, ce qui peut parfois aboutir à des résultats étranges ou drôles ! Surpris ?

Au départ, je voulais que Momo ait l'âge de Law, c'est-à-dire 15 ans. Mais ça, c'était vraiment au début. Puis je n'ai pas du tout adhéré au concept. Après en tant qu'adulte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une relation avec quelques personnages que ce soit. Mais j'ai vite changé d'avis en trouvant qu'elle allait bigrement bien avec Doflamingo ! Au final, j'hésite maintenant à ce qu'ils aient des enfants, bien que ça me paraisse horriblement amusant, ça peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde ! Aaah…Pourquoi c'est si dur ?!

Les premiers chapitres, je voulais qu'ils soient « soft », pour que l'acclimatation aux personnages ne soit pas une purge. Je ne voulais pas vous envoyer tout comme ça, et j'ai essayé de me la jouer autrement. Bon, c'est réussis j'espère !

A présent, question. Pourquoi Doflamingo et Law ? Pourquoi pas une autre fiction ?

Des fictions ? J'en ai des dizaines dans mes dossiers ! Mais en arrivant sur ce site, j'ai été contente. En lisant les fictions sur One Piece, surprise. Beaucoup de Zoro/Sanji, Sanji/Zoro, très peu de Doflamingo et Law. Surprise, très surprise, alors que ce sont des personnages plutôt populaires ! Chacun ses goûts ! Donc je me suis lancée dans cette fiction tête baissée, « _Et puis si j'm'y casse les dents, autant le faire proprement !_ » C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais j'ai conscience, que dès qu'on aura le flashback du passé de Law, ma fiction ne vaudra plus rien. Donc libre à vous de la lire jusqu'au bout ! Pour ma part, je ne compte pas l'arrêter !

Dernière chose, je ne donnerai dans la fiction, que très peu de précision sur les différents lieux où peuvent se trouver certaines îles, comme l'île natale de Momo. N'étant pas sûre que Law soit déjà allé dans le nouveau monde étant adolescent, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Voilà pour cette partie. Si vous avez d'autres questions, ou si j'ai mal répondu, dîtes-le, et je corrigerai !

* * *

**III – « Momo » ? Vous avez dit « Momo » ? Les origines de ce personnage…Particulier. De la conception à l'histoire.**

Passons à notre rouquine préférée ! Momo Suppai ! Vous l'aimez bien ? Oui ? Non ? Elle vous saoule ? Oui, non ? Elle vous intrigue ? Vous fait peur ?

C'était un peu le but ! Bon alors, d'où vient son prénom et son nom ? Alors pour être totalement franche, souvent dans les mangas, vous avez bien dû le remarquer, le nom et le prénom du personnage ont une relation qui peut constituer une phrase, une expression ou autre ! Ce qui rend le personnage plus intéressant. Moi, je n'ai pas encore la chance d'apprendre à parler japonais, donc je me suis débrouillée avec mon petit dictionnaire Français-Japonais, et ô Dieu m'en ai témoin, que je suis à 90% sûre que la traduction est mauvaise !

Momo veut dire « Pêche » (le fruit).

Suppai veut dire « Acide ».

Une pêche acide. Etrange ? Mais comment vous expliquer que c'est comme ça qu'elle les aime ?

Quant à elle en elle-même, je l'ai inventé en dessinant sur une feuille. Son design de départ était un bustier, avec une sorte de paréo très court opaque et noir, pantacourt noir, escarpins noir. A la base, elle devait toujours s'habiller en noir et de façon un peu bizarre. Mais ce temps est révolu !

Commençons par son physique, bien peu ordinaire ! Momo a les cheveux rouges. Pour référence, prenez ceux de Shanks ! Ensuite, ses yeux sont rose pastel, et elle a toujours du rouge à lèvre rouge carmin. Tout le temps, elle ne l'enlève que pour dormir, et ça lui arrive d'oublier d'en mettre. Dans ce cas, ses lèvres sont rose incarnadin. Elle a la peau très blanche et bronze rapidement. Elle se maquille souvent mais n'est pas à fond dans le maquillage, c'est plus Doflamingo qui lui en achète, allez savoir pourquoi ! Pour les cheveux, je veux bien vous croire que ça peut vous paraître difficile à imaginer ! Alors, si vous arrivez à visionner les cheveux de Sadi-Chan d'Impel Down, c'est à peu près ça, sauf que vous lui retirez cette horrible frange et vous enlever un peu de volume ! Momo est…Grande, mais pas trop. Sa tête dépasse l'épaule de Welgo, mais elle est plus petite que Doflamingo.

Question vestimentaire, elle n'est pas très difficile. Les couleurs pastel, elle adore ça, sinon, elle porte beaucoup de noir, et de couleurs claires et chaudes, qui contrastent avec son comportement froid.

Niveau caractère, c'est une femme pas vraiment facile à vivre. Je ne voulais pas la rendre complètement imbuvable, et encore moins peste ! Mais elle l'est un peu quand même. Momo est très possessive, pas vraiment rancunière, ça dépend surtout avec qui. Par exemple, elle rendra tous les coups que Doflamingo lui donne. Si on ne lui fait pas la conversation, elle n'ouvre pas la bouche et se contente d'écouter. Malgré sa froideur et son mauvais caractère, elle est très loyale et fidèle, ce sont deux choses que Doflamingo aime énormément chez elle. Momo aime les enfants, qui lui rappellent toujours un peu son petit frère, c'est pour ça qu'elle est très attachée à Law, qu'elle considère plus comme un fils. Têtue, ça lui arrive de contester ce que dit son capitaine quand ça ne l'arrange pas elle. Momo a le sang chaud, et il ne lui en faut, généralement, pas des masses pour voir rouge. Depuis très jeune, elle est solitaire, et ne cherche pas vraiment la compagnie des autres, mais il n'empêche qu'elle a une certaine affection et complicité avec Doflamingo. Ne seraient-ils pas mariés ces deux-là ?! On se le demande !

Suite à quelques questions, je veux bien vous en dire un peu plus sur le passé de Momo, sans trop rentrer dans les détails ! Si vous avez, néanmoins, peur du spoil, passez, je vous en prie !

Momo est née sur une île hivernale. Il n'y a qu'un village sur cette île, et elle se trouve dans les montagnes. Le village se trouve à une altitude très élevée, ce qui rend son accès laborieux et difficile. Sur cette même île, il y a une base Navale de la Marine. Momo a deux frères, le premier, de trois ans son aîné, et le dernier, de cinq ans son cadet. Momo était une enfant joyeuse qui courait partout. Elle et ses frères ont de cheveux rouges flamboyant. Ses frères les ont plus lisses, elle, ses cheveux sont toujours dans un état plutôt amusant. Remontant en pics un peu partout, la petite fille avait toujours beaucoup de mal à les coiffer. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ses parents les aimaient, et la Marine protégeait son village. La mère de Momo, Kalnara, très belle femme rousse, avait pour habitude de leur apprendre toutes sortes de choses, sur leur environnement. C'est comme ça que Momo s'est intéresser à la médecine, et a apprit à coudre. Son père Arnen, châtain, touchant au blond, leur apprit à bien se débrouiller à la chasse. Leur village était prospère, les petits grandissaient bien. Oui, tout allait bien…

Bien que tout cela n'ait été qu'une grande illusion. Aux alentours de ses douze ans, Momo avait une très bonne amie, Miro, blonde de taille moyenne avec de beaux yeux émeraude. Sa seule présence rendait Momo infiniment plus douce. C'est aux alentours de ses neuf ans, que notre rousse préférée avait commencé à devenir un vrai glaçon. Miro, donc, lui redonnait du bonheur. Mais quelque chose arriva, malgré elle. Les deux amies se retrouvaient toujours près d'un arbre, qui n'était pas loin de la base de la Marine. Base qui se trouvait, pour une raison étrange, dans les montagnes aussi. Un chemin constamment surveillé vers la mer y menait. Les Marines, corrompus jusqu'à l'os pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, se mirent à exploiter les pauvres gens. Les villageois avaient réussisà vivre avec ça, pardonnant leurs protecteurs. Il n'y avait que la rousse qui s'en méfiait. Même ses frères semblaient aveuglés par les hommes en uniformes. Miro attendait Momo près d'un arbre «_ Je dois te montrer quelque chose._ » Quand Momo arriva, elle ne trouva que l'écharpe de son amie au sol. La Suppai fut surprise, puis la chercha dans la forêt enneigée. Elle se retint de crier quand elle vit la blonde allongée dans la neige, les yeux mouillés de larmes et complètement dévêtue. Momo courut vers elle, criant à maintes reprises son nom. Miro lui avait expliqué. Tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. Ce que ce Marine lui avait fait, et qu'elle était marqué à vie. La blonde avait pleuré sur son amie, hurlant qu'elle voulait mourir.

Depuis ce jour, Momo avait tout fait pour ouvrir les yeux des autres, pour son amie, pour que ce village ne se fasse plus piétiner par ces fourbes. On ne l'écoutait pas. Certains en sont même venus à la frapper pour qu'elle se taise. Ce calvaire dura trois ans. Trois ans de lutte acharnée, et une haine se développa au creux de son cœur, contre son propre village. Fatiguée de cet endroit, fatiguée des regards lubriques des Marines, fatiguée de tout, dégoûtée de sa propre famille, elle fugua. Poussant durement le petit bateau qu'une bon ami à elle lui avait céder, elle s'en alla sur les mers, cherchant une vie meilleure. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller. Et pour survivre, elle s'était improvisée voleuse et chasseuse de prime. Dénonçant le moindre pirate pour avoir un peu d'argent, elle subvenait plutôt bien à ses besoins. Un jour par hasard, elle fut sauvée par un pirate plutôt influent. Donquixote Doflamingo. Après un remerciement sec, Momo voulu continuer sa route, mais c'était sans compté cette glue blonde qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Il alla même jusqu'à briser en mille morceaux l'embarcation de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le suive. La méfiance régnant dans l'esprit de la rouquine, elle fronça le nez en le suivant. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas d'arme, donc, elle n'était pas utile au combat. C'est en la voyant coudre avec une rapidité déconcertante, qu'il décida de lui offrir des aiguilles. Et elle visait bien la gamine ! _Une précision chirurgicale_…

Voilà. UN BOUT ! Vous êtes contents j'espère, hein ?!

Pour continuer encore un peu, étant donné que Momo est une OC, je ne voulais pas la faire trop Mary-Sue, et vu que c'est une histoire où Law est censé être présent le plus souvent possible, j'espère que j'équilibre assez bien ! Je fais en sorte à ce qu'elle ne sache pas toujours tout, qu'elle ait ses moments de faiblesse et d'égarement total. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'intégrer à l'histoire. J'avais peur de mal faire ! Alors je crois que tout va bien maintenant ! Sa relation avec Doflamingo ou Law vous dérange ? Aaaw, je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça !

Mais si vous l'aimez bien, alors j'en suis ravie !

* * *

**IV – Relations /Partie très courte/**

Ceci est une petite partie qui ne sert un peu à rien. Alors, c'est pour les relations entre les personnages. Comme vous le savez, Doflamingo est le Capitaine, Momo la Seconde. comme j'hésite pour Welgo, à vous de choisir entre Cannonier ou Maître d'équipage ! Taïen est un simple pirate, et Richard est le Pilote (hydrographe, cartographe et géographe à la fois).

Doflamingo est l'amant (ou plus ?) de Momo. C'est aussi le « frère de Welgo ». Vu le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, on ne pouvait les qualifier d'autre chose. Doflamingo aime bien Law, en qui il voit un petit prodige de la médecine.

Momo et Welgo s'entende bien. C'est sûrement l'une des rares personnes qui arrive à lui arracher un sourire. Un vrai. Elle aime bien aussi Taïen, avec qui elle discute de temps en temps. Elle parle beaucoup plus boulot avec Richard par contre.

Welgo est du genre pas méchant, mais un peu je m'en foutiste. Il aime bien embêter Momo. Lui aussi entraîne Law, et est beaucoup moins tendre qu'elle. C'est un bon, commandant, tout l'équipage le respecte. Il est l'un des plus « vieux », car il était là quand l'équipage ne comptait pas plus d'une dizaine de membre.

Law respecte Doflamingo et Welgo, même si celui-ci à l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas retenir son nom. Il est aussi très attaché à Momo, même s'il évite de trop lui montrer pour ne pas la vexer ou la mettre en colère. Le jeune médecin passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec Taïen et Richard, quand le capitaine les envoie, avec d'autres pirates, nettoyer le pont.

Taïen est arrivé dans l'équipage un peu avant Momo, et ils ont tous les deux le même âge. Il est du genre rieur et a toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui a pu éviter une mutinerie plutôt sauvage dans le passé. Il est très proche de Richard, en qui il voit une sorte de père. Il aime bien enrôlé Law dans leurs soirées, durant lesquelles ils ne font que jouer aux cartes.

Richard, un peu comme Welgo, est l'un des plus fidèles, lui aussi était là lors des débuts de cet équipage. Beaucoup l'appelle « Papa », bien qu'ils soient plus vieux que lui pour certains. Il est respecté pour sa gentillesse, et lui-même aime tout le monde. Y'a pas à dire, quel chic type !

* * *

**V- Parlons un peu de l'auteure tiens ! + Autre info ULTRA RAPIDE !**

Bon… Ben parlons de moi. Je suis votre écrivaine, DanMomo ! Mais appelez-moi Danny ! Danny n'est pas mon prénom, c'est juste un diminutif de mon deuxième prénom. Alors, que dire sur moi ? J'ai 16 ans *se cache*, je suis née en Janvier, et je suis d'origine Martiniquaise. J'ai, depuis petite, eu une véritable passion pour l'Asie ! En grandissant, on va dire que ça s'est pas arrangé ! J'ai toujours été à fond dans les mangas. Celui qui a capté le plus longtemps mon attention, n'est pas One Piece, mais Naruto ! D'ailleurs, je ne peux plus supporter ce manga maintenant ! XD Beaucoup de choses m'agacent, ça devient lourd, c'est toujours la même chanson. Quand le lis un scan de Naruto ou quand je regarde un épisode, c'est comme si j'écoutais une chanson en boucle, et ça m'irrite. Je devrais préciser que c'est les Shippuden que je ne supporte pas. Mais le premier Shonen que j'ai regardé et aimé, c'est bien One Piece !

Je me suis passionnée pour l'écriture depuis la fin de mon CM2 et depuis que j'ai vu le jour, je crois bien que j'étais destinée à aimer le dessin. Tellement, maintenant que je dessine sur tout, moi, mon bureau, mes murs, ma bibliothèque, mes cahiers de cours, bref, tout support est bon à prendre !

Mon personnage préféré masculin dans One Piece. La question ne se pose pas, c'est le seul, l'unique : PORTGAS D. ACE *Hurle* Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Mon Dieu ! *roule par terre* après, j'aime les trois quart des autres mecs. Mais le top premier, c'est mon cher Prince des Pirates.

Puis mon personnage féminin préférée est Nico Robin. J'aime beaucoup Hancock, Perona, Hina et d'autres…Les seules que je ne peux pas sentir sont Nami, Tashigi et Vivi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, parce que j'aurai beaucoup trop d'arguments.

Bon…Ben voilà pour moi. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre spécial !

Alors pour la chose ultra rapide en question, je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir un peu guidée pour mon One-Shot AcexOc ! Pour le One-Shot, ce sera un basique, monde pirate. En fait, il se pourrait que ce soit un One-Shot en plus de 3 parties, on verra bien. Comme je suis un peu inquiète, je vous propose un aperçu.

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux, les pommettes, très légèrement rougis. Deux mains blanches ébouriffaient doucement ses cheveux de jais, il frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud de la brune sur son épaule. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, assis sur le tapis de la cabine du commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche. La jeune femme redressa la tête, pour regarder le visage moucheté de tâches de rousseurs. Le Portgas glissa ses mains sur les joues roses de son amie d'enfance.

- T'es vraiment trop bête toi… Chuchota-t-il en la regardant.

- Regarde qui parle…C'est grâce à qui que tu vas mieux ?

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de la pirate, passant ses bras musclés dans le dos de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

- Grâce à toi Sora, grâce à toi.

- Tu m'écrases la poitrine. Grinça-t-elle en étouffant un éclat de rire.

- Pardon ! Sourit le brun.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Ace baissa les yeux. C'était un peu bizarre. Dans le peu de temps où ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils avaient tous les deux, beaucoup changés. Sora n'était pas devenue plus féminine, mais elle était devenue très jolie, et ça ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent. Quand il l'avait revu, il se sentait tout chose, étrangement gêné de revoir cette petite fille boudeuse, cette adolescente sans formes, devenue une très belle jeune femme. Et c'était pareil pour elle ! Sora ne s'attendait absolument pas à avoir un Ace musclé devant elle, et encore moins tatoué ! Et encore moins un des commandants de Barbe Blanche. Elle sourit, et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front.

- Allez va, sèche tes larmes, les hommes, ça pleurent pas.

- Oui.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire de gamine amusée et fière d'avoir pu consoler un de ces amis.

- Merci, Sora.

- Pas de quoi Monsieur aux Poings Ardents ! Pas si ardents que ça vu que tu pleures comme un mioche.

- …PARDON ?!

- T'as très bien entendu espèce de bébé !

- Tu cherches la guerre !

- Peut-être !

Et c'est dans un éclat de rire qu'il se lancèrent dans une chamaillerie digne d'adolescents, après tout, ce n'était encore que l'après-midi, et à l'âge de 18 et 19 ans, on s'en foutait un peu, de l'avenir !

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Le personnage de Sora, est l'OC en question. Pas trop Mary-Sue j'espère ? Enfin ce n'est qu'un petit bout, j'avoue que vous ne pouvez pas trop juger ! Excusez-moi~ !

Pour autre info, OUI, c'est bien moi qui ait écrit le chapitre spécial « _Souvenirs-Memories_ » de Dhalia Noir, c'était un cadeau pour elle ! Une suite est en cours. =)

Dernière petite info, il se pourrait que dans les chapitres à venir, la fiction passe du rated « T », à « M ». Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, parce que vous savez très bien la raison ! *sourire pervers made in Doflamingo*

* * *

**VI – Remerciements et tout le pataquès !**

Ace : Rah ça y est ! Je pleure ! *petites larmes*

Danny : EH ! C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Enfin bref, c'était pour vous remercier de toujours suivre cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à cœur ! Je suis toujours contente de lire vos reviews, et c'est vos commentaires qui me poussent toujours un peu plus à avancer ! Non, vraiment, je vous remercie mille fois !

**Un ENORME Merci à :**

Flash Unique, Rinswaan, calypsobluezebra, Abiss672, xHeaarts, Lilo65, MissLizy, Trafalgar-Lucia, MAAY, Simili D Axe, Pauline, chrome-lectrice, AliceLaw, Wonder-Papaye, Roblochon, Portgas D. Hikaru, Larmes-Noire.

Et les 8 personnes qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris ! Vous êtes un petit groupes à avoir commenté et aimé cette fiction, certains parmi vous la suive toujours, et ça, ça me fais vraiment chaud au cœur ! C'est grâce à vous si je continue toujours ! Merci, Merci ! Merciii !


	8. Chapter 7 - 1er Jour Le Choix de Momo

Réponses aux reviews :

**Larmes-Noire** : AAAH ! Je voulais pas te vexer ! Je t'es vexé ? Si oui, je suis désoléééééeeeee ! Non très sincèrement je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal ! Mais c'est vrai que la ressemblance entre Kid et Momo peut prêter à confusion. Mais tu verras bien assez tôt pourquoi ils se connaissent. ^^

**Roblochon** : Rooonh ! Merciii ! Tu vas me faire rougir~ !

**Pauline** : Alors toi je t'aime ! Continuer de lire ma fiction même après le flashback de Law. T'es vraiment trop adorable toi !

**Simili D Axel** : Je pense faire un chapitre spécial tous les 5 ou 6 chapitres. Des chapitres spéciaux même pour un One-Shot particulier qui prendrait place dans l'histoire à un moment que j'aurai passé. Je verrai ! En tout cas, tant mieux si tu as aimé !

_Ses Questions/Réponses :_ _Taïen : Atchoum ! Je suis allergique aux fleurs ! Atchoum ! Atchoum !  
Doflamingo : Le dictionnaire, ça existe...  
Momo : T'es pas gentille ! Ouin, papa noël ! TTTT Autrement, tu aurais une idée d'une bonne blague à faire à dofla-sama ?_

**Taïen** *jette la fleur* : OH PARDON JE SAVAIS PAAAS ! Tu veux un bisou magique ?

**Doflamingo** : Le dic…Le dictio… Quoi ?!

**Welgo** : Tu t'enfonces…

**Momo** : Toutes les blagues son bonne à prendre du moment que tu sais que tu cours vite et loin pour échapper à Doflamingo !

**Portgas D. Hikaru** : Rah ! Est-ce qu'on peut faire une overdose d'amour ? Parce que je craque ! Merci d'avoir aimé, ça me fait chaud au cœur !

**MissLizy** : Rooh, c'est pas grave ça ! Et pour ta fiction prend ton temps. La flemme est un fléau difficilement possible à vaincre. Aaah… Vouééé ! KEUPINE DE JOGGING QUI FOUT RIEN CHEZ ELLE ! Hum ! Hum ! Ceci reste entre nous !

_Ses Questions/Réponses_ : _Doflamingo : T'as le harem qui se remplit vite dis donc... à_à Mais j'en ferais pas partie, trop d'honneur pour ça ! * conscience * : tu te fous de moi t'a pas d'honneur ! Ah ta gueule toi. e_e  
Momo : Et bah finalement plus de nausées, soulagée la Suppai ? o/  
Sinon pour tes frères, pour les haïr à ce point à cause d'un avis de recherche, et l'esprit de famille ? Nan mais oh...  
Law : Uh ! C'est la première fois que je te parle j'ai des papillons dans le ventre (ceci n'est pas un raison pour me disséqué t'a déjà AliceLaw sur la table d'opération !) Donc je disais... ça fait quoi d'être dans l'équipage de Dofla ? Et pis ça fait quoi d'être le fantasme de la moitié de..._

**Doflamingo** : Mon harem ? J'en ai cinq ! Donc ça se remplis pas vite si tu vois où je veux en venir *clin d'œil* oh, et puis, si tu tiens tant que ça à venir, tu peux ! Je te trouve une chambre rien qu'à toi ? *sors un plan de sa villa*

**Momo** : On peut dire que je suis soulagée oui…*veine qui bat dans la tempe* Si tu connaissais mes frères, je ne pense pas trop que tu dirais ça…

**Law** : Des papillons dans le ventre ? Intéressant. Déshabille-toi, j'ai une autre table d'opération. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'avoir à disséquer deux personnes à la fois. *souris et t'attache*, Oh, être dans l'équipage de Doflamingo-Ya ? C'est pas mal, c'est même plutôt plaisant. On voit du pays sans trop avoir affaire à la Marine. Mais des fois il hésite pas à faire péter un Navire de la Marine, après il dit que c'est pas lui. M'enfin, un pirate reste un pirate, nan ? « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le fantasme de la moitié de… ? » La moitié de qui ? Quelqu'un a été découpé en deux ?

**Momo** *rouge de colère* : …..

Chapitre un peu plus court, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre VI

1er Jour

Le Choix de Momo

* * *

Law s'était réveillé avec la tête dans les choux. Il n'avait pas pu dormir correctement. Après une douche froide pour se réveiller façon barbare, il se dirigea au pas de course vers le port, il irait prendre son petit déjeuner dehors. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie. Avec tout l'argent que Momo lui avait donné, il avait de quoi faire pas mal d'emplettes. D'ailleurs, il ne la vit pas sur le Port ce qui l'intrigua.

- SALUT ! Cria une voix dans les oreilles du moussaillon.

Law cru qu'il venait de coller son oreille contre une enceinte jouant de la musique à pleine puissance au moment même où le chanteur poussait un cri de tous les diables. Il se tourna lentement vers l'origine d'une telle quantité de décibels. Et il fut très surpris de constater que c'était encore elle…C'est quoi encore son nom ?

- Euh…Bonjour…Kara...Gémit Law en fourrant un doigt dans son oreille.

- Salut, salut, salut Trafalgar ! Comment vas-tu ? Salua la guitariste en faisant une courbette.

- J'allais bien jusqu'à que tu te décides à me rompre le tympan. Mais sinon, j'ai faim. Alors. Et toi ?

- Bien ! Je t'attendais ! Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

- Euh…Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok ! Je connais un super restaurant près du port ! Ils font des petits déjeuners tellement bons ! Viens ! Sourit-elle en attrapant le bras du brun.

Law soupira un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne vraiment. D'un autre côté ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Bon, tant qu'à faire, restons avec elle !

* * *

Momo était assise près de la fenêtre de la chambre du capitaine. Elle regardait le ciel rose, et les vagues bleues, qui se mouvaient calmement. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi, et Doflamingo encore moins. Ils avaient eu une sérieuse discussion avec son capitaine durant la nuit, à propos de la famille de la rousse. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses frères étaient recherchés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fais comme conneries ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient pris la mer ? Doflamingo lui avait dit de se mettre à carreaux quelques temps, si la Marine mettait la main sur eux, ils chercheraient forcément à remonter vers elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour ses frères. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur leur île natale, c'est qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose là-bas. Elle le sentait. Elle en était sûre. La Suppai s'appuya sur la chaise, de très légers cernes sous les yeux. La fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur elle et ça l'énervait. Ils avaient arrêtés d'en parler quand Momo commençait à s'échauffer, aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Doflamingo n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir. Le voilà qui se réveillait.

- T'as pas dormi ? Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non…

- Momo… Fallait te coucher… Gémit-il avec une once de reproche dans la voix.

- J'y arrivais pas. Soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il était toujours allongé, dos à elle. Le blond avait posé son manteau rose sur son oreiller et s'était couché par-dessus, son dos, grand, musclé, sa peau hâlé… Momo se surpris à rougir. Décidément, la fatigue la grisait. Ce qu'elle trouvait amusant avec elle, c'est qu'elle s'entêtait à hurler qu'elle le détestait, mais la vérité était tout autre, bien malgré elle cependant. Momo était du genre discrète niveau sentiment. Doflamingo, c'était le contraire, inutile de le payer pour hurler qu'il aime quelqu'un ! Momo, tremblante, prise d'une bouffé de chaleur, s'approcha à pas feutré de son capitaine qui ne l'entendit même pas arriver. C'est quand il la sentit passer une jambe de l'autre côté de son flanc, caressant son ventre qui se décida à ouvrir un œil. La rousse avait le menton appuyée sur l'épaule du Grand Corsaire et ses mains s'affairaient à explorer, une nouvelle fois le corps du Donquixote.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? Sourit-il.

- Je sais pas… On dirait que pour une fois, c'est moi qui aie envie d'un peu de tendresse… Gémit-elle, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Doflamingo, étonné, s'allongea sur le dos et la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire, touché et amusé. Elle s'allongea sur son torse et ne bougea plus. Le capitaine caressa le dos de son amante en fixant un point invisible au plafond. Puis il la serra contre lui. Parmi toutes les nanas qu'il avait pu rencontrer, elle était la seule à l'avoir visiblement marqué. Après un moment de flottement, Doflamingo se ressaisit et se redressa. Momo, d'abord amorphe glissa le long du corps bronzé du l'homme. Le blond en rit, puis il la regarda se redresser.

- Faut pas que tu déprimes. Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était des petits baisers timides. Puis les lèvres restèrent collées un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois, les baisers se faisaient plus chauds, plus ardents, plus fougueux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour la consoler, même un peu.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil ? Demanda Doflamingo pour la énième fois.

- Parce que j'ai pas dormir et je veux pas que ça se voit. Gémit Momo en croisant les bras.

- T'es bien là où t'es ? Continua le capitaine.

- Parfait.

- Bon. Ok.

Momo était vêtue simplement, débardeur noir, et jean, en plus de sandales noires. Elle était assise sur l'épaule de Doflamingo, avec exactement les mêmes lunettes que lui. Beaucoup de personnes se déplaçaient et regardaient le Grand Corsaire l'air inquiet. D'autres avaient un regard plus amusé, avec Momo qui était perché sur un homme aussi grand. Doflamingo avait décidé de l'aider un minimum dans ses recherches, connaissant la jeune femme, elle ne laisserait pas ses frères parler qu'elle les frapperait déjà, il serait là pour calmer le jeu. C'était d'abord une marche en ville, histoire de repérer un peu les lieux. Notre blond scrutait gaiment les horizons, les paysages, les bâtiments, tandis que Momo piquait du nez sur son épaule.

* * *

- « _Hm…_ ? »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- « _Oh…Une plage ?_ »

Momo se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle était, et Doflamingo n'était plus là. Elle se mit à marcher un peu, la plage semblait être indéfinie, mais elle ne perdit pas espoir pour autant. Les pieds nus dans le sable, les vagues venant mourir sur la plage, la lumière du soleil était douce, elle se sentit étrangement bien. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- « _C'est bien ici..._ »

Après un moment à marcher, elle s'arrêta, surprise. Une grande silhouette, élancée, fine. Un long manteau noir, glissant jusqu'aux genoux de son propriétaire, un pantalon noir et des bottes de même couleur, il était de dos. De longs cheveux rouges étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Des cheveux aussi rouges que les siens. Momo ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

- « _Hm…combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il._

- _Pardon ? Bredouilla la rousse._

- _Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?_

- _Dix ans. Répondit-elle sans réfléchir._

- _Aah…_

- _Qui…Qui êtes-…_

- _Tu ne me reconnais pas… ?_

- _Hein ?_

- _Petite-sœur ?_ »

* * *

- WAAAAH !

Momo essayait de respirer correctement, suant à grosses gouttes et tremblante. Elle ne voyait absolument rien, et pourtant, ses yeux sont grand ouverts. Prise de panique, ses convulsions redoublèrent à tel point qu'elle en bégaya, cherchant des yeux quelque que chose, alors qu'elle ne voyait que du blanc. Une pression s'exerça sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras. Un murmure dans son oreille fit ralentir les battements de son cœur.

- Je suis là. Murmura la voix de son capitaine.

- Donnez-lui du sucre. Ordonna une autre voix.

La rousse sentie quelque chose entre ses lèvres, de l'eau sucrée. Elle ferma les yeux et se colla un peu plus à Doflamingo qui la serra contre son torse, les couleurs revinrent rapidement, et elle put reprendre ses esprits assez vite. Elle était sur le bateau, dans l'infirmerie plus précisément. Welgo était assis sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu t'es endormis ou t'as eu une insolation, je sais pas, mais en tout cas, tu gémissais pendant que tu dormais. Expliqua rapidement le Shichibukai.

Momo posa sa main sur son front. Fiévreuse. Un sourire cynique apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Où est-ce que je suis tombée dans les pommes ? Demanda Momo dont le cas ne s'arrangeait pas trop.

- Euh…On était sur une grande avenue. Entre une librairie et Bar. Expliqua le blond.

- Je vois…

_Alors tu étais là espèce d'enfoiré…_

- J'y retourne. Lança-t-elle en se levant.

- T'es folle ! Tu viens de nous faire de l'hypoglycémie et tu veux encore partir ?! S'écria Welgo en attrapant le bras de son amie.

Momo se dégagea sans problème de l'étreinte de l'homme Bambou, saisit quelques carrés de sucre et s'en alla rapidement du bateau. Elle se mit à courir, suçant férocement le bout de sucre collé entre sa langue et son palais. Elle courait à en perdre haleine manquant plusieurs fois d'avaler de travers et de s'étouffer. Savoir que ces frères étaient ici la rendait folle. Mais surtout, ce qui venait de lui arriver, c'était signé Keishiro. Son frère était un grand passionné d'illusion et d'hallucination. Il avait mis au point des techniques, et autres produits neutralisant. Et il avait osé s'en servir contre sa propre sœur, faut vraiment être dégénéré pour faire ça. Elle croqua violement le reste du sucre, en s'arrêtant de courir. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche. Rien ne venait, elle essaya d'humer l'air, peut-être une odeur…Non rien… Elle soupira et décida d'aller se mettra à l'ombre, le soleil tapait méchamment sur son crâne. Une petite ruelle sombre, entre le bois du bar et le béton d'un magasin de vêtement. Momo posa un autre carré de sucre sur sa langue, puis soupira.

- Frère ingrat. Dit-elle.

- Tu me pardonneras ça, p'tit sœur.

- Keishiro…Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu…T'aurai pu m'écrire, ça t'aurai pas arraché là main…

L'homme ne se tourna pas.

- Et toi alors ?

- La ferme.

- Tu as bien changé.

- A qui la faute ?

Les propos de la jeune femme étaient tranchants, et il en fut surpris. Mais le rouquin ne s'y attarda pas et soupira en se redressant un peu. Il était assis sur un muret, fixant l'autre côté de la ville, n'écoutant que la voix de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pour rentrer dans mon esprit ? Demanda Momo l'air las.

- Causer affaire.

Elle se mit à rire.

- C'est beau la famille…Soupira-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- T'es têtue toi ! J'te parle pas de ça ! Et ça va t'intéresser !

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Carrément.

Il lui lança une carte, qui tomba aux pieds de la pirate. Elle posa son pied dessus, et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec.

- Y'a un mec sur cette île qui n'est pas très réglo. Il cherche un trésor. Sauf que si ça tombe entre ses mains, cette île est foutue !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda sa cadette, intéressée.

- T'utilises des aiguilles pour te battre ?

- Ouais.

Les yeux onyx de son frère se mirent à briller.

- Poser des pièges un peu partout dans la ville. Oh et…En souvenir du bon vieux temps, une petite collaboration avec Raito et moi. « _Le trio de Feu_ », sera de nouveau réuni !

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis, dans un sourire carnassier.

- J'vous suis !

* * *

Très court, désolée. Je ne voulais pas le faire très long alors. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! Au prochain, on parle de Law!


	9. Chapter 8 - 2ème Jour Law et Kara

**Trafalgar-Lucia** : Rooh ! Perverse ! Non j'rigole ! Oui, au départ je voulais le faire en T, mais finalement, M est MIEUX ! XD Kara ne le saoul pas, c'est juste que Law en donne l'impression. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle peut être lourde des fois. XD

**Larmes-Noire **: Noooooon ! Ne te suicide paaaaaaaaas ! DX Mais je suis vraiment entourée de lecteurs qui n'attendaient que le rated M ! ROHLALA ! Vous alors ! Oui, on y aura droit, peut-être deux fois, je sais pas ! Mais vous avez cette faculté de lire dans les pensées, sur ce que je prévois, il faudrait que vous pensiez à arrêter d'entrer dans ma tête ! XD Sinon, ton idée de Doflamingo qui enferme Momo pour la protéger, elle et l'enfant, est juste à mourir de rire ! J'imagine parfaitement la réaction de cette dernière tient.

**_Momo_**_ *soupire* : …_

**_Doflamingo_**_ : …_

**_Momo _**_: Doflamingo, pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi sortir !_

**_Doflamingo_**_ : NON C'EST TROP DANGEREUX !_

**_Momo_**_ : …_

**_Doflamingo_**_ : Ecoute…Je tiens beaucoup à toi et…Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive…Qu'il __**vous**__ arrive quelque chose je…Je m'en remettrai pas._

**_Momo_**_ : MAIS TU VAS PAS ME DIRE QUE TU M'AS ENFERMEE POUR QUE J'AILLE PAS AUX TOILETTES ?!_

**_Doflamingo_**_ : MAIS C'EST DANGEREUX ! ET SI TU TE PRENDS UNE ECHARDE ?!_

**_Momo_**_ *soupire de lassitude extrême* : …._

**Portgas D. Hikaru **: _Ses Questions : Momo : En veux-tu toujours à tes frères chéris ?  
Doflamingo : Serai tu prêt à épouser Momo ? Où est tu marié avec elle ?  
Law : Tu trouves les filles aux longs cheveux bleus azur séduisante ?_

**Momo : **Je n'ai pas de frères ! *sourire hypocrite, mélangé d'un certain sarcasme*

**Keishiro** *du fond du couloir* : ESPECE DE SALE PETITE [Insérez Insulte] !

**Doflamingo** : Hum…*regarde Ace puis la question de façon très sérieuse*

**Ace** *au téléphone avec l'auteure* : Oui, je comprends… Oui d'accord. OUI J'IRAI ACHETER TES MENOTTES EN FOURRURE ROUGE ET EN GRANIT MARIN ! OUI ! Très bien. Moi aussi je t'adore. C'est ça. Allez à plus. Dan dit que si tu réponds à cette question, elle te castre. *Grand sourire*

**Doflamingo** : SUIVANT !

**Law **: Des filles avec des cheveux bleus ? Arf, c'est pas commun…Je sais pas…On ne peut pas dire que le bleu m'attire énormément. Mais, pourquoi pas ?

**Momo** : Plus précis tu meurs…

**AliceLaw : **Raah…Chacune de tes reviews me touche ! OUIN ! POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES TOUS SI ADORABLES ?! Je suis contente que Momo soit un personnage que tu apprécies ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ses frères en apprenant mieux à les connaître. D

_Ses Questions/Réponses : Law: N-non! Laisse-moi partir x( *regarde MissLizy* Ne te fais pas avoir! Fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps...! *à Law* ...si tu me libère, je t'offre ce que tu veux!  
Momo-sempai: ...*s'éloigne doucement* D'accord, d'accord. C'est pas grave, Law, je te laisse! Juste Momo-sempai, sachez que je vous admire! *part en courant*  
Doflamingo: Mingo-chan, c'est quoi le délire du harem? En plus t'accepte tout le monde?!_

**Law** : Hm…Non. Tu es beaucoup trop intéressante. *Prend un scalpel* Bon écoute, inspire profondément. Ça risque de piquer un peu. *sourire effrayant*

**Momo** *petit signe de main* : Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime bien, reviens la prochaine fois, j'aurai acheté une laisse pour Law !

**Doflamingo** : J'accepte ceux qui m'aiment, ceux que j'aime, et ceux qui savent s'éclater !

**Welgo** : Oui, en gros, tout le monde…

**Flash Unique** : _Ses Question/Réponses : MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME FLAMINGO-SAMA ! J'ai un stylo ! C'est où qu'il faut signer pour ton harem ?! Et pis j'ai mes valises bouclées ! J'arrive chez toi dans 5 minutes !  
*GRAVE déçue* Mais... Mais... Welgooooo... De quoi tu te melleuh... (et pis t'as un sushi sur la joue XP)  
*se laisse caresser la tête par Momo et ronronne*  
*relâche Law et essuie sa bave qui menace de tâcher le livre tout neuf*_

**Dan** *HURLEMENT DE JOIE* Ô Vie ! Ô Mort ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi mes lecteurs me rendent si heureuse à chaque vois que je lis leur commentaire ?! Pourquoi ? Ô Vie ! Ô Mort ! Prend mon cœur, coupe le en petit morceaux, et envoie-en un bout à chacun d'eux ! *se roule par terre*

**Ace** : ça va ? T'as assez fumé ? *soupire*

**Dan** : Je ne fume paaas ! JE PLEURE DE JOIE DIANTRE !

**Ace** : Parce que tu vends du rêve et qu'elle a réussi, grâce à toi, à écrire une fiction avec Doflamingo ?

**Dan** *pleure beaucoup* : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Raaah ! Que dire ?! Je n'ai plus assez de mot de remerciement et d'affection ! T'es…Je…Grrmbl ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider ! Je…Buuh ! Pourquoi suis-je si émueeee ?! J'espère que j'arriverai à te donner du rêve, encore et toujours grâce à cette fiction !

**Doflamingo** : Encore une de vachement pressée de venir ! Haha ! *Ouvre ses bras pour un éventuel câlin*

**Welgo** : Il y a sûrement des enfants ici…Je protège les yeux des gens ! *prend le sushi et le mange* Hm…Saumon~ !

**Momo** *fascinée par les ronronnements* (elle a toujours aimé entendre ça d'ailleurs)

**Law** *tend les mains* : DONNE-MOI !

**Pauline** : Cette nana, c'est Kara ! XD Hoho, range ton arme, parce que tu risques de blesser des gens ! DX

**Roblochon **: Rooh ! Merchiiii !

Bon, autant le dire tout de suite, on attaque un arc. Mon premier ARC ! Pour éviter de vous faire paniquer sur la longueur de ce dernier, il sera en… 11 Chapitres ? OUAIS BON DESOLEE, HEIN ?! Mais si vous avez bien lu les chapitres précédents, il était dit que le Log Pose mettait neuf jours à se recharger. Donc, ce sera un ARC en neuf jours, un chapitre par jour, chaque chapitre avec sa spécificité ! Neuf jours, plus un jour spécial. Et après cet ARC, un chapitre spécial ! Voilà pour les infos. Bonne lecture !

**EDIT** : Aaaah... La parution fut longue...Désolée. Et il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. La première, je suis très fatiguée, j'ai des cernes NOIRS sous les yeux. Ensuite, j'ai découvert récemment un MMORPG juste génial ! Il s'agit de TERA Online. Pour ceux qui y jouent vous pouvez m'ajouter en ami si vous voulez, mon pseudo est **Alakarna**. Ensuite ? J'ai reçu mon bulletin. En fonction de la réaction de mon père, je me ferai déchirer ou non. Si jamais je me fais punir, j'avancerai encore moins vite et j'en suis désolée !

* * *

Chapitre VII

2ème Jour

Law et Kara

Ou

Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss !

* * *

« _Lui c'est Cameron, mon petit frère. Il était très attaché à notre père._ »

Law avait ses doigts croisés avec ceux de Kara. Il ne disait rien, mais ça le gênait un peu autant de familiarité. Après la journée d'hier, ces deux-là ne se séparaient plus. En fait, c'est surtout elle qui s'était attachée à lui, et ses sentiments ultras positifs, allèrent coloniser le corps de notre jeune mousse. Maintenant, Law se sentait étrangement bien avec elle, tellement que, quand l'adolescente lui prenait la main, il ne disait plus rien, un simple sourire étirait ses lèvres. Law adorait sentir l'odeur des cheveux de sa nouvelle amie, ils avaient un parfum sucré.

Le moussaillon était assis sur le bord en pierre d'une fontaine, sur une grande place où il y avait bon nombre de personne. Le bout des doigts chatouillant l'eau fraîche, il la vit arriver vers lui avec une bouteille d'eau. Kara était un phénomène : elle connaissait toutes les personnes de l'île, elle se promène toujours une guitare dans le dos, et est toujours vêtue de façon très colorée ! La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, était leurs yeux, bleu-gris. La guitariste s'assit prêt de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il fait chauud ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Hm.

- Tu veux pas enlever ton chapeau ? Demanda la brune.

- Non ! Surtout pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es pas coiffé ? Demanda Kara en riant.

- Non, mais ça me gêne de l'enlever…

- Je vois…

Pendant que Law buvait le contenu de la bouteille en plastique, Kara avait pris sa guitare entre ses doigts et l'accordait avec une précision impressionnante. Elle gratta les cordes une fois, deux fois, vérifications du son, c'était bon. Law l'écoutait sans rien dire, silencieux, légèrement admiratif. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de frustrer son unique public.

- CAMERON ! Appela-t-elle en se levant.

Un petit blond avec de grands yeux chocolat se tourna, surpris, traînant une planche de surf près de lui. Il secoua la tête vivement et s'approcha de la personne qui venait de le héler de la sorte. Law le décrivit du regard et arqua un sourcil, un peu nerveux. Plus le gamin s'approchait, plus sa nervosité s'envolait, il était de petite taille, et Kara lui embrassa le front tendrement, avant de se tourner vers le jeune pirate. Il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être inconnu l'un à l'autre. Sûrement un lien de parenté.

- Cam', je te présente un nouveau pote, Law ! Law, voici Cameron mon petit frère.

- Enchanté. Sourit faiblement Law.

- Hm…De même…

Le petit blond plissa les yeux et regarda sa sœur quelques secondes. Puis il lui dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « On s'voit à la maison. », puis l'embrassant sur la joue, il reprit sa route, sa planche de surf blanche, légèrement teintée de bleu ciel, derrière lui. Kara sourit, un peu gênée. Law, remarqua ça, et avança, timidement sa main vers celle de la châtaine. La Sorahoshi, car c'était son nom de famille, sourit et tira sur la main du jeune homme à la peau mate.

- Viens, on va faire un tour, je vais te montrer où j'habite. Sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit aussi, décidément, il le faisait beaucoup trop. Ils marchèrent dans des rues, très musicales, elle lui expliquait tout. La première rue qu'ils empruntèrent était une rue spécialisée dans la POP, et Kara lui expliqua qu'elle adorait venir ici, que la musique était superbe, et que beaucoup de classiques revenaient souvent. La rue suivante, du Jazz. Beaucoup d'homme en costard, de femme en robe cocktail, Law était surpris, c'était comme s'il venait d'arriver sur une autre île, à une autre époque. L'adolescente rit en lui expliquant qu'elle adorait tout autant cet endroit, le soir, elle venait jouer du saxophone sur les toits à la lumière de la Lune. C'était encore meilleur quand l'astre de la nuit avait une couleur rousse, elle faisait reluire les instruments cuivrés des joueurs de Jazz. Le Trafalgar eu un petit rire, il imaginait bien son amie avec un petit short, un débardeur blanc, des brettelles tenant son short, des converses noires, une cravate aussi noire que le ciel durant la nuit, des collants bruns, légèrement déchirés et un chapeau noir. Elle aurait vraiment beaucoup de style.

- Tu joueras pour moi ? Demanda Law, amusé par cette rue.

- Pas de problème !

Après un petit moment de marche, ils arrivèrent à un croisement. Devant de la funk, à droite, du Metal à gauche, du Rock. Ils tournèrent à gauche, et Kara attrapa sa guitare et commença à la gratter en chantonnant. Des personnes jouaient de la musique en même temps qu'elle. Tous les groupes jouaient en même temps, et quelques garçons s'approchèrent d'elle, tout sourire, chantant tous ensembles, dans une harmonie divine. Le jeune Trafalgar regardait ça émerveillé, souriant, il aimait entendre ça. Après avoir traversé la foule qu'il y avait dans cette rue, les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans une zone pavillonnaire, calme, qui contrastait avec le brouhaha de la ville. C'était colorée et les maisons étaient grandes, il y avait quelques boutiques, par-ci, par-là, des boutiques d'instruments de musiques, de CD et autres. Kara, après avoir salué brièvement ses camarades, passa son bras derrière la nuque de Law et ils continuèrent leur route.

Suite à une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une maison, assez grande, et plutôt fleurie. Kara sourit, et entraîna Law à sa suite : « J'SUIS A LA MAISON ! » S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Le moussaillon sursauta par autant de familiarité. Même si elle était chez elle, il se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une boutique qui vendait des instruments de musique et des disques Vinyles. Une femme avec de longs cheveux châtains exactement comme ceux de Kara, et des yeux bleu-gris arriva. La clope au bec, un t-shirt noir sans manche et un short en jean, pieds nus, descendis des escaliers un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens, t'es là toi ! Lança la femme en soufflant sa fumée.

- Ouais, il fait vachement chaud, marre de traîner sous le soleil ! Râla Kara en s'étirant.

- Ben va te baigner dans la piscine dans le jardin ! Soupira l'adulte.

- Ce que je comptais faire !

- Tu me présentes ?

Law était bouche bée. Il voyait Kara, juste en face de lui, avec 15 ans en plus. Les deux étaient exactement pareilles ! Kara se tourna vers lui en le poussa devant elle.

- Je te présente Law, Law, c'est Mika, **ma mère** !

- TA MÈRE ?! S'écria le Trafalgar en se tournant vers son amie.

- Ben quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente en souriant.

- On ne se ressemble pas ? Demanda ladite Mika l'air déçue.

- Ben justement…ça me…Perturbe ? Murmura le brun en haussant les épaules.

Pour seule réponse elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Le jeune homme se sentit seul, puis, reprenant avec une certaine difficulté son sérieux, se calma et afficha un sourire poli, voire amusé. Mika regarda sa fille quelques secondes, puis lui tapota sur la tête quand elle vit un client rentrer. La jeune musicienne sourit à sa génitrice, prit encore une fois la main de Law dans la sienne, et le tira vers les escaliers. A l'étage, c'était chez elle. C'était joli, lumineux et aéré. Law fut emmené jusqu'à une chambre colorée, bien aménagée mais un peu en bordel.

- Assied-toi, je vais juste me changer. Dit-elle.

- Pour ?

- Ben aller à la piscine.

Il fit une grimace.

- T'inquiète je vais te prêter un maillot.

- Pardon ?

- Pas un à moi, hein ? Rigola Kara en se mettant derrière un paravent.

- J'en doute pas mais…

- Mais ?

- Je sais pas nager, moi.

Un silence se fit, durant lequel, il semblait au Trafalgar que son amie avait arrêté de bouger. Puis, dans une sorte de spasme, elle se pressa de se dévêtir et d'enfiler son maillot de bain deux pièces, avant de sortir de derrière sa cachette.

- T'en a mangé _un_ ?

Pour seul réponse, il baissa la tête. La Sorahoshi se leva et marcha calmement vers sa bibliothèque, prit un livre bien épais, et revint près de lui.

- Lequel ?

- Le Ope Ope no Mi. Le fruit de L'Opération. Murmura-t-il, comme une honte.

Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages de son livre, et s'arrêta en posant le doigt sur une image, elle lut un instant, puis referma le grand livre.

- Je vois, je vois. Bah, t'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi ! Rigola la châtaine.

- Nhein ? Fit Law en arquant un sourcil.

- Allez déshabille-toi ! Je vais te prendre un maillot ! S'écria l'adolescente en attrapant, avec toute la délicatesse du monde –ironique, hein ?- la chemise blanche de l'apprenti médecin.

- M-M-MAIS ! LÂCHE-MOI !

- ALLEZ !

Ce fut une sorte de strip-tease forcé aux yeux de Law. Serrant son nodachi dans une main et essayant de protéger son chapeau de l'autre, il ne put pas grand-chose face aux mains maladroites de Kara, qui déboutonnait avec une rapidité déconcertante la chemise de son ami. Après le lui avoir retiré, telle une sauvage, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Une plainte s'éleva dans les airs. « Je t'interdis de m'enlever mon boxer ! » Fut la dernière chose que Law prononça avant de croiser les jambes à la manière d'une jeune femme pudique et honteuse. Kara, dressée sur ses genoux au-dessus d'un des Pirates du Joker, le contempla. Une peau belle, lisse, brune, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des mains fines, expertes, nées pour la chirurgie. Les jambes de Law étaient longues, sa peau douce. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles, mais il n'en restait pas moins charmant. Elle sourit, et ses joues prirent de la couleur. Elle, dans son bikini noir et blanc, made in DOSKOI PANDA, arrangea quelques mèches des cheveux de Law, en se penchant vers lui.

- T'es mignon, tu sais ? Lui dit-elle en souriant, un peu gênée.

- Ah…Ah bon ? Rougit-il.

- Hm ! Reste là, je vais te prendre un maillot !

- Euh…Oui…Merci. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

Kara partit en laissant la porte entre ouverte, mais de très peu. Law s'était assis sur les draps devenus tièdes, légèrement troublé par la prestation, plutôt honteuse de sa nouvelle connaissance. Il se gratta la tête. Puis dans un soupire, plia ses vêtements, et les posa correctement sur le lit. Le jeune homme jeta un œil aux affaires de son amie et soupira, « Plus bordélique, je ne crois pas connaître… » Et se lança dans une séance de pliage-de –vêtements-en-bordel-et-ne-réclamant-que-ça. Il évita néanmoins les sous-vêtements, il était toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise devant des sous-vêtements féminins. Aguicheurs, mes amis, ils sont aguicheurs ces dessous ! Il repartit s'asseoir, remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton, et parcouru la chambre du regard : on pouvait à peine distinguer le mur, tant d'objets y étaient collés, fixés, plaqués…L'adolescent en sourit, ça le changeait de sa petite cabine, qui n'avait que le strict nécessaire, en plus d'une salle de bain rien que pour lui. Kara revint assez rapidement en souriant.

- Tient, je pense qu'il sera pile à ta taille ! T'as les hanches fines toi, non ? Lança-t-elle tout sourire.

- Pardon ? Grommela Law en regardant ses hanches.

- Allez, prends.

- C'est à ton petit frère ?

- Non, mon père. Enfin, c'était…

Law qui marchait vers le paravent s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, confus.

- Je crains de ne pas vraiment comprendre…Murmura-t-il.

- Ben… Il est mort. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant doucement sur son lit.

- Ah ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas ! Je…Euh…

Le vêtement, soudainement, lui parut mille fois plus lourd dans sa main. Il resserra sa emprise dessus, un peu penaud. Kara s'allongea sur son lit dans un soupire compatissant, après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir, ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Elle roula sur son flanc droit et invita son ami pirate à se changer, ce qu'il fit poliment et dans un silence presque solennel. Quand Law revint, la main dans les cheveux, il prit place près de Kara.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la fille, qui se tourna et roula près de lui, heurtant son nez à la cuisse du brun. Tient, il sentait bon en plus. Beurre de karité et monoï, non ? Elle se releva, un sourire malicieux au visage, puis, saisissant, encore et toujours la main de Law, attrapant ses lunettes de soleil au passage, lui dit :

- D'accord, mais à la piscine !

* * *

- Allez, fait pas ta fillette ! Soupira pout la énième fois la châtaine.

Kara avait les pieds dans l'eau, et Law, lui, sur le gazon. Hors de question qu'il se jette là-dedans, il avait bien trop peur qu'elle ne lui fasse une crasse, et qu'elle ne le noie ! La Sorahoshi, par contre avait les bras tendus vers lui, et il était aisément simple de voir qu'il y avait écrit sur son front : « JE NE TE VEUX QUE TU BIEN ! ». Le Pirate s'approcha du bord, puis toucha le liquide du bout du pied. Tiède. Il s'assit sur le bord, et sauta dans l'eau, il avait encore pied, mais son bassin avait l'air de lui peser, sensation purement désagréable.

- Allez, maintenant, accroche-toi à moi ! Sourit Kara, fière de son ami.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Aah ! Cette phrase pouvait prêter à confusion ! Il fit la moue, et écarta les bras. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'accrocher à son cou, et enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ou bien la prendre sous les aisselles, voire juste s'accrocher à elle par derrière. C'est la musicienne qui fit le premier pas en venant l'attraper sous les bras, faisant disparaître la distance qu'il y avait entre leur deux corps. Son souffle croisa le sien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se sentit embarrassé. La peau blanche, très légèrement dorée de Kara était tiède, ce n'était pas désagréable d'être, oui il faut le dire, collé à elle. Il se surprit même à passer ses bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, tout maladroit, embêté d'être porté par une fille à cause de son handicap. Elle l'entraîna avec toute la délicatesse du monde, s'affairant à garder la tête de Law or de l'eau et s'approcha de bancs en pierre, sous l'eau, qui se trouvaient dans la partie la plus profonde de la piscine.

- Vous voilà à destination, monsieur ! Sourit-elle en le déposant.

- Merci, Miss.

- Mais de rien !

Au lieu de s'asseoir, elle se maintenait hors de l'eau à la force de ses bras, battant doucement des jambes, restant juste devant lui. Le soleil tapait fort, et l'ombre de la maison ne touchait pas la piscine. Le jeune homme se baissa avec précaution pour mouiller ses cheveux un petit peu. Puis se souvenant brusquement de la conversation de tout à l'heure, il se redressa rapidement et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Eh dit…Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? Demanda Law.

- De mon… ?

Elle se retourna rapidement vers sa maison, et examina la façade avec insistance. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, la baie vitrée aussi. Les rideaux de la chambre de son frère ne bougeaient pas, et ni ses rideaux à elle. La châtaine fit un faible sourire et prit place près de son ami, soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

- Oh rien, rien…

- Lui ?

- Lui qui ?

- Le petit blond, expliqua Law un peu vague, je me souviens plus de son prénom.

- Lui c'est Cameron, mon petit frère. Il était très attaché à notre père.

Elle se tut, le mousse ne broncha pas.

- Mon père, c'était un musicien très respecté ici. Du moins, dans le quartier du Jazz, il y passait ses soirées. C'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Après qu'ils se soient mariés, je suis né quasiment un an après. Fille aînée ! Ils étaient jeunes. Mon père m'a tout de suite initiée à la musique, j'ai commencé le piano à 4 ans, la guitare à 7 ans et le saxophone à 9 ans. Je sais jouer de plusieurs autres instruments aussi. Il a ouvert cette boutique avec ma mère, retro, mais pas moche, pas mal, pas mal…

Law l'écoutait très attentif, il aimait beaucoup sa façon de raconter. On se croirait près d'un musicien de renommée, vous comptant son histoire, à la manière d'un de ces films en noir et blanc. L'air grave, le front bas, les yeux perdu dans les souvenirs, les réminiscences qui défilent, le ton presque monotone du narrateur. Tout pour plaire !

- Comme il vendait bien il gagnait pas mal sa vie. On vivait bien quand papa était là. Mon père, c'était un homme pacifique, y criait pas. Trop clame des fois, c'était oppressant ! Et puis bah…

Elle étendit ses jambes loin devant elle et enfonça sa tête dans l'eau.

- Il est arrivé. Dit-elle, l'air grave.

- …Qui ?

- Kill Roy. On sait pas trop d'où il vient, mais il a essayé de s'emparer de l'île. Il a quasiment réussi. Pendant de longs mois, on n'avait plus de musique, c'était un silence de mort. Et il cherchait les meilleurs musiciens de l'île pour les tuer. Et bien sûr il est venu nous chercher, moi et mon petit frère. Je ne sais pas par quelle magie il n'avait pas su que mon père était un grand musicien de Jazz. Hm… Il a essayé de se fritter avec lui plus d'une fois, mais papa était beaucoup aimé, il a rien pu faire contre lui, sinon il se mettait l'île entière à dos…, elle soupira, puis mon père à décider d'aider notre île à s'en rendre malade. Kill Roy en a profité. Mon père a toujours eu un organisme plutôt fragile. Il est tombé malade. Il est mort…Dans mes bras.

Law frissonna et évita pendant quelques secondes le regard de Kara qui avait maintenant, la bouche sous le liquide. Elle voulait se retenir de pleurer, mais des spasmes lui prirent. Une perle translucide glissa sur sa joue, Law le remarqua. Il n'était pas doué, dans les relations humaines. Du moins, la manipulation, ça allait, mais la consolation, c'était autre chose. Law cherchait dans ses souvenirs ce qui pouvait bien consoler les gens.

_Prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras._

Il tendit ses bras en prenant garde à ne pas perdre son équilibre, les passa autour du cou de son amie, et l'attira à lui. Il posa son menton imberbe sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme, qui sanglotait silencieusement dans son cou.

_Faire papillonner ses lèvres pour rassurer._

Le jeune Trafalgar, n'avait, dans son vivant, jamais vraiment embrasser quelqu'un. A part son mentor, mais ça, ça compte pas. Si ? L'apprenti médecin tendit timidement les lèvres vers les cheveux mouillés de Kara, et laissa ses lippes se promener dans ses cheveux châtains. Il continua jusqu'à ses joues, elle redressa la tête. Les mains de Law étaient revenues sur les joues rougis de la Sorahoshi, qui séchait ses larmes sous les baisers un peu maladroits d'un Law qui voulait consoler comme il le pouvait.

- Tu me chatouilles…Sourit-elle.

- Pardon.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois, c'est Kara qui embrassa les deux joues du jeune homme. Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent un instant, absorbés par le moment présent. Leur souffle se croisait, leurs yeux se fixaient, leurs lèvres entrouvertes, vinrent se rejoindre une première fois. C'était un baiser timide. Puis une seconde fois, c'était plus long. Leurs bras allèrent caresser ceux de l'autre, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Ils basculèrent tous deux dans l'eau, ne pensant même pas à reprendre leur inspiration. Law coula à pic, Kara s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas remonter à la surface sans lui. C'était exactement comme un ballet artistique, leurs lèvres dansaient, dansaient, encore et encore…Jusqu'à ce que Law lui, ne bouge plus. L'adolescente cru comprendre et se dépêcha de le refaire monter prendre l'air.

- Héhé…Sourit la châtaine.

- Mourir comme ça ne m'aurait pas plu…Murmura Law, les yeux brillants.

- Eh Law…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis…Contente.

Law fit un tout petit sourire, puis, elle le ramena vers le bord, sur lequel il s'assit, un peu essoufflé, elle prit place près de lui puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- T'es vraiment un mec formidable toi.

- Ah bon ? Sourit Law amusé.

- Grave…

Les joues de l'apprenti chauffèrent. Flatté, il l'était. Et le petit nuage sur lequel il se trouvait, disparu bien vite : un cri les alerta. Kara sauta sur ses pieds « Maman ! » Elle se dirigea vers la boutique en courant, suivi de près par Law qui se demandait, par quelle magie cette fille n'avait pas peur d'être vu en bikini par d'autres personnes.

- Casse-toi ! S'écria la mère de Kara un pistolet à silex dans la main, en joue vers un homme qui avait les mains levées et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Aaah… Ma p'tite Mika, c'est pas ton défunt mari qui aurait fait ça !

La main de la mère se resserra sur son arme, le regard, attisé par une flamme de colère.

- Va-t'en. Ordonna-t-elle furieuse.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis venu dire bonjour ! Dit l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

- Kara et Cameron ne vous rejoindront jamais, est-ce que c'est bien rentré dans ta p'tite tête ? Maintenant tu vas gentiment sortir de cette boutique, et aller dire à Kill Roy qu'il peut aller se faire mettre !

- Ouhla ! Il va pas être content !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

- MAMAN ! Appela Kara en ouvrant la porte.

- Sorahoshi-ya !

L'intrus se tourna vers l'adolescente, et lui fit le sourire le plus courtois qu'il avait en stock, visiblement amusé, voire même un peu émoustillé de la voir dans une telle tenue. Il l'avait connu petite, maintenant, c'était une adolescente bien portante, qui avait les courbes là où il fallait. Puis il dirigea son regard de glace vers le jeune homme à la peau bronzée. « Connais pas… »

- Tokkan. Je ne le répéterai pas.

- Ok, ok, j'me tire. En tout cas ma p'tite Mika, reste sur tes gardes, un accident est si vite arrivé.

- C'est ça…

L'homme parti, un sourire extrêmement provocateur aux lèvres, ça lui plaisait. Kara s'approcha de sa mère qui rangea son arme dans un petit placard ouvert. Cameron ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers qui conduisaient à l'étage. Tout le monde avait un visage grave, la fumée de la cigarette de Mika était la seule chose qui bougeait. Elle soupira avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

- C'est fini. Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Gémit Kara en s'approchant de sa mère.

- Ils sont revenus, tout va redevenir silencieux.

Une larme roula sur la joue de sa mère.

- Ils vont revenir nous harceler jusqu'à ce que vous partiez…Murmura doucement la femme.

- Je veux pas partir… Souffla le petit blond en s'approchant de sa sœur.

- …

Kara se tourna vers Law et lui adressant un regard de détresse profonde. Il pinça les lèvres, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Pas maintenant. Le moussaillon tenta de sourire, puis inspirant une grande goulée d'air, dit :

- Je demanderai à mon capitaine, si nous pouvons vous venir en aide.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Rétorqua subitement Kara.

- Pardon ?

- T'es un pirate ! A quoi ça te servirai de demander à ton capitaine ce genre de chose, ça ne vous concerne pas !

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Les commissures de Law s'étaient étirées dans un sourire presque maniaque. C'est que cette petite famille ne connaissait pas son mentor. Et Dieu seul sait que Law arriverait à ses fins. Kara le regarda, songeuse. Pouvait-il vraiment l'aider ? Elle eut un sourire dubitatif et lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. C'était risqué. Des vies, de nombreuses vies étaient en jeux, mais elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver son île.

* * *

- On se voit plus tard. Dit Law en enfilant son chapeau.

- D'accord.

- Tu sais où est le bateau de toute façon ?

- Oui, oui.

- Très bien. A plus, Kara.

- Salut.

Law sentit un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, puis regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Il sourit, et s'en alla rapidement, empruntant les chemins qu'ils avaient pris un peu plus tôt. Il y régnait un silence de mort, pas un son, pas un murmure. Le mousse frissonna, tout était devenu vide en l'espace de quelques heures, on n'entendait même pas la musique des maisons, bâtiments et autres. Certaines personnes se risquaient dehors, assis sur des chaises, jouant aux cartes. Le jeune Trafalgar accéléra le pas, oppressé, puis finalement se mit à courir. Quand l'apprenti médecin arrive sur le port, il se précipita dans le bateau, qui était quasiment vide. Cherchant désespérément quelqu'un du regard, il finit par rentrer dans Taïen qui passait par là, visiblement troublé par la situation.

- Taïen-ya ! Lança Law en sursautant. Pardon !

- Ah tient, toi aussi t'es là à cause de ce qui se passe en ville ?

- Oui…Acquiesça Law.

- C'est étrange… En plus, le capitaine, Welgo-san et Momo-san ne sont toujours pas là. J'ai vu Welgo et le capitaine ce matin, mais j'ai pas vu la seconde depuis… Depuis hier après-midi !

- … Vrai…Ment ?

- Hm…Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu trembles ?

- J'ai besoins d'aide, il faut que je parle au Capitaine !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un en a après les musiciens de cette île !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il s'appelle Kill Roy !

Taïen se figea à l'entente de ce nom. Ses mains sur les épaules de Law se resserèrent. Une lueur folle s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus.

- T'as dit quoi ?!

- Kill Roy !

- Merde… C'est l'capitaine qui va pas êt' content ! Soupira-t-il, l'air subitement très las.

* * *

Chapitre médiocre, on voit le contraste au moment où je suis pas fatiguée et le moment où je suis complètement fatiguée... Ce chapitre est vraiment pas terrible, et je comprends si vous ne l'aimez pas. Sinon, bisouus~!


	10. Chapter 9 - 3ème Jour Doflamingo Doute

**Kiwi13**** : **Aaaw…Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil !

**Trafalgar-Lucia** : Vui, Law à 15 ans exactement. Rooh, je sais que vous avez aimé, MWAHA ! T'en fais pas pour le surnom, je finirai bien par trouver !

_Question pour Law: Tu comptes coucher avec Kara quand tous seras redevenu normal (je parle de l'île) ? _

_Question pour l'auteur: Tu m'aime bien ? -SOS besoin d'affection xD-_

_Petit mot pour Doflamingo: Je suis disponible quand tu veux. Je passe dans ta chambre au prochain chapitre Baby ? *mode séductrice ON*_

**Law** : *rougit* PARDON ?! COUCHER AVEC SORAHOSHI-YA ?! MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?!

**Ace** : Ouais, il préfère Momo c'est pas sa faute…*sourire en coin*

**Law** : MAIS ARRÊTEZ !

**Dan** *hug* : J'aime tous mes lecteurs, toi aussi !

**Doflamingo** : Aaaah…Non, ce ne sera pas possible, ma porte sera fermée !

**Roblochon** : Aaah…Je suis contente que personne ne cherche à tuer Kara, ou moi-même ! XD Merci, vous êtes tous adorables !

**Flash Unique** : Arigatô Gozaimasu~ ! Je t'adore toi ! Je t'ai battu ? AH ! Fantastique ! ET NE REMUE PAS LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE ! T'AS EU LA CHANCE D'ALLER A JAPAN EXPO SUD, MAIS MOI, JE POURRAI PAS ALLER A JAPAN EXPO DE JUILLET A PARIS!

**Ace** : Y'a pas de quoi s'énerver…Si ?

**Dan** : SI !

**Doflamingo**, sent comme une secousse : Bonjour mam'zelle, mais euh…Pourquoi baves-tu sur ma jambe ? Une figurine de moi ? Hohoho, je t'aime bien toi ! *caresse ta tête*

**Welgo** : Moi aussi j'adore le saumon.

**Taïen** : T'en a encore.

**Momo** : Tu es bi ? Parce que je doute, que si c'est une fille, tu ne lui fasses des…Hm… Et puis, ça m'aurait grandement étonné que je ne garde pas l'enfant. *voit l'expression de joie sur le visage de Doflamingo*…MAIS JE N'AI PAS DIT QUE J'AURAI DES ENFANTS AVEC TOI ! Mais si j'en avais, j'ai bien dit SI, j'aimerai bien une fille et un garçon. Oui…Pourquoi pas ? *petit sourire* Donc…Marché pas conclut non…

**Law**, prend le livre. Merci. *regarde le chapeau*….*sourire de psycopathe*…Ace-ya ? Peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ?

**Ace** : Oui ?

**Law** : Tend ta main, s'il te plaît.

**Ace**, s'exécute : Comme ça ?

**Law**, pinçant le doigt d'Ace : Parfait.

**Ace**, s'enflamme : AAAÏEUH !

**Law**, regardant le chapeau brûler : Oups…*grand sourire*

**Kyona-sama** : Oui tu fais bien de ranger ton arme, Law ne serait pas content ! Aaah, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour l'action !

**Portgas D. Hikaru** : Haha, meurchi, meurchi ! Un rival ? Pourquoi pas ? Mwahaha, vous verrez mes agneaux !

**Larmes-Noire** :

**Ace** : On a essayé une fois, mais les réactions étaient tellement disproportionnées qu'on l'a rouvert de peur que Doflamingo ne devienne vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment…Fou.

**Dan** : Que de souvenir…

**Taïen** : C'est pas le jour où Baby 5 s'est pris un coup et qu'elle a volé jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île.

**Dan** : Entre autre…

**Momo** : C'était horrible.

*Long silence pesant*

* * *

Chapitre VIII

3ème Jour

Doflamingo Doute ou Quand la Rousse n'est plus là.

* * *

Taïen n'en avait pas encore parlé. Mais il se doutait que son capitaine était au courant, du moins, il l'espérait énormément. Il soupira et descendit jusqu'à la calle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait jouer aux cartes. Richard n'était pas là, et du coup, il s'ennuyait beaucoup. La nuit n'avait pas été longue, et le sommeil avait été difficile. Après un énième étirement, le blond s'assit en soupirant sur une caisse qui traînait là, trop fatigué…Ses forces le quittaient, le paquet de carte dans sa main glissa de ses doigts. Le bruit de paquet heurtant le bois le réveilla en sursaut, il venait de piquer du nez. N'ayant rien à faire ici, il remonta dans les niveaux du dessus. Il crut, tant la fatigue le harcelait, voir son capitaine passé avec une lenteur exagérée. Après avoir secoué la tête, il se pinça l'arête du nez, se frotta les yeux comme un enfant, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire une sieste, bien qu'il soit 10h00.

* * *

Doflamingo avait eu tant une sale nuit qu'une sale matinée. Il n'était pas du matin certes, mais il avait une impression étrange : comme s'il était coincé dans un rêve. Une sorte de disque qui jouait une mélodie affreuse encore et encore. En entrant dans sa cabine, il jeta son manteau sur le lit, enleva sa chemise, et se coucha sur le ventre, la tête dans les plumes de son manteau. Il ne comprenait pas, et son légendaire sourire était parti en vacances depuis peu. Il tenta de réfléchir. Hier, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose : il avait traîné avec de jolies filles, il avait traîné dans un bar ou deux, corrigé trois ou quatre pirates, bref… Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux jours que Momo n'a pas donné une seule trace de vie. Sa chambre est intact, ses aiguilles ne sont pas là non plus. On croirait qu'elle s'est enfuit. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible pour chasser cette vilaine idée de son esprit. En toute honnêteté, malgré l'amour qu'il lui porte, Doflamingo a une peur bleue qu'elle ne s'enfuit, du jour au lendemain, où qu'elle ne se fasse tuer sans qu'il ne puisse agir. Un frisson le prit, il se retourna. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la rousse…Quand était-ce ? Ah oui… Après qu'elle soit partie précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

_Momo revint le visage inexpressif, elle marchait lentement. Une fois remontée sur le bateau, elle alla directement s'affaler sur son lit. Le porte claquante de sa chambre alerta Doflamingo, qui se leva avec énergie et couru dans la chambre à côté. Il la vit allongée sur son lit blanc, un bras lui couvrant les yeux, l'autre caressant avec des gestes lents sa couette blanche. Il soupira, s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur elle. Le capitaine cru la voir sourire._

- _Où tu étais encore ?_

- _Dehors…Je…Je voulais vérifier quelque chose…_

_Il comprit que c'était un mensonge. Trop las pour le lui faire remarquer, il ne dit rien. Ils ne bougèrent pas, il profitait de sa chaleur. Doflamingo avait pour réputation d'être un parfait coureur de jupon, mais l'attachement qu'il avait pour Momo pourrait en dissuader certains de continuer de croire que ce Corsaire était un infidèle. Enfin, infidèle… Disons opportuniste. Le Donquixote remonta son visage vers elle, Momo ne bougea pas, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Doflamingo poussa un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le bout des lèvres. Momo ne réagit toujours pas. Comme morte, la peau froide, le souffle presque inexistant. Pendant un instant, il voulut la secouer pour être sûr qu'elle ne venait pas de mourir, là, à l'instant, mais il se ravisa quand il la vit bailler légèrement._

_Il avait cette sensation de la perdre._

_Elle restait de marbre à tout ce qu'il lui faisait._

_Il n'aimait pas ça._

_Ça le paniquait presque…_

- _Je…_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je suis un peu fatiguée, tu peux…Me laisser…S'il te plaît ?_

- _…Bien sûr…_

_Le blond se redressa et, quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il lui sembla pendant quelques minutes, qu'elle ne bougea pas. Doflamingo avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentit presque tomber. Quelque chose de tiède et humide roula sur sa joue. Le capitaine pleurait pour une raison qui lui parut stupide, il se coucha quelques instants. Assez pour qu'il s'assoupisse. C'est Welgo qui le réveilla en entrant après avoir toqué._

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il._

_Doflamingo se coucha sur les jambes de son camarade, trop las pour tenir assis._

- _Je ne sais pas…Je…Momo…_

- _Elle est repartie tout à l'heure plus silencieuse qu'une tombe. Elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole, elle m'a même ignoré ! _

_Doflamingo se redressa subitement, secoué d'un spasme violent. Welgo fut surpris de le voir aussi désemparé, ce n'était arrivé que quelques fois, elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Un jour où en plein combat, Momo s'était jetée depuis une falaise pour récupérer un objet terriblement précieux aux yeux d'un habitant de l'île. Doflamingo avait senti son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine, et suivre cette rousse qui était prête à aller s'empaler sur des rochers pour le bonheur de quelqu'un qui l'avait émue. Le Joker lui-même ne supportait pas cette idée, ça le rendait fou, quelle revienne avec une entaille le rendait furieux, la moindre égratignure, la moindre blessure lui fendait le cœur. Elle le lui reprochait, cet attachement excessif, mais il n'en faisait rien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse mal, si elle rentrait entière, tout allait bien._

- _Où…Où ?! Demanda Doflamingo prit de convulsions._

- _Je sais pas…Vers la ville…_

- _J'vais la tuer…Grommela-t-il la voix tremblante._

- _OH LA ! S'écria Welgo en se levant._

- _J'vais la tuer…J'vais la tuer…J'vais la tuer…Répéta Doflamingo en remettant son manteau._

- _Doflamingo, arrête ! Elle a sûrement ses raisons de…_

- _LA FERME ! J'VAIS ALLER LA CHERCHER ET J'VAIS LUI COLLER LA PIRE DES RACLEE QU'ELLE N'AIT JAMAIS CONNUE !_

- _DOFLAMINGO !_

_Le Grand Corsaire était déjà partit, au triple galop, une fois à l'extérieur, il retourna la ville, il la fouilla de partout, sans trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Après avoir passé, repassé la ville au peigne fin, il retourna sur le bateau, dépité, abattu, fatigué, n'ayant plus la force à rien. Il décida qu'il l'attendrait de pied ferme le soir-même pour qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion._

_Sauf que ce moment n'arriva jamais. Le soir, elle ne rentra pas. Une nuit entière à attendre, il avait tous les sens à l'affût, mais rien ne vint. Momo n'était pas rentrée, et lui, il fut pris d'un étrange chagrin. Et si elle le trompait ? Il pinça les lèvres en regardant les premiers rayons du soleil éclairer sa chambre. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait concevoir de ne pas la voir._

_Elle ne revint pas durant la journée._

_Ni l'après-midi, ni le soir._

_Il commençait à désespéré._

_Où était-elle celle-là ?_

_Momo pensait-elle à lui ? Rien qu'un peu ?_

Doflamingo se redressa et sortit de sa cabine les idées un peu plus claires. Il alla respirer sur le pont, il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces questions. Elles le rendaient maladif, le capitaine avait pâlit, la faim lui manquait, et il commençait à avoir des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'y avait personne sur le bateau, c'était triste. Il soupira.

- Capitaine ?

Le Donquixote sursauta.

- Gamin ? Euh…Law ? C'est ça ?

- Oui. Capitaine.

Law s'approcha et s'appuya au bastingage comme son capitaine le faisait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Doflamingo en remontant ses lunettes sur sa tête.

- Vous parlez…Murmura la voix de jeune garçon de Law.

- Vas-y.

- Capitaine, il…Il y a un homme sur cette île…Qui…Qui opprime les gens ici…

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse gamin…J'en ai royalement rien à foutre de ces gens…Ils peuvent se débrouiller…

- Il s'appelle Kill Roy.

- …Seuls…

Doflamingo se raidit et sa mâchoire se contracta. Une veine battit furieusement dans sa tempe. Mais comment c'était seulement POSSIBLE ?! Lui ? ICI ?!

- T'as dit quoi ? Demanda Doflamingo dont la colère grandissait.

- K…Kill Roy. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais…un certain Tokkan…

- QUOI ?! LUI AUSSI ?!

Law ouvrit des yeux ronds vers son capitaine, il ne l'avait pas encore vu aussi en colère, le blond redressa la tête, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux l'air de réfléchir, mais trop contrarié pour aboutir à quelque chose.

- Putain…S'ils apprennent que Momo est ici et ses fr…OH MERDE ! OH MERDE NON !

- Euh…

- C'EST LE RENDEZ-VOUS DES FOUTEURS DE MERDE OU QUOI ?! Hurla Doflamingo en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Law ne se souvint pas bien, mais il crut entendre une trentaine de fois ''Putain'', une vingtaine de fois ''Fais chier'' et un nombre incalculable de fois de ''J'vais tellement les saigner qu'ils s'en souviendront toute leur vie ceux-là !''. Quand son capitaine eu l'air de reprendre son calme aux prix de nombreux efforts, il poussa le plus long et bruyant soupire jamais poussé.

- Alors… Voilà le topo…Les frères de Momo sont sur cette île. Kill Roy, Tokkan et Cloroa aussi sûrement….Seigneur…Donc, si j'en déduis bien… Keishiro et Raito ont appris par je ne sais qu'elle magie que Momo était là, du coup, ils la protègent en lui demandant de leur rendre un ''service''. Le problème étant que si Kill Roy et ses chiens apprennent que ces deux roux sont là, ils mettront l'île à sac pour les choper…Mais s'ils trouvent Momo…

Il marqua une pause beaucoup plus longue.

- Non. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils lui feront. Je ne veux pas savoir parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Je leur botterai les fesses comme la dernière fois !

- Capitaine.

- Law ! Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du mousse.

- Ou…Oui ?

- Ce que tu viens de me dire est d'une importance capitale ! Va chercher Welgo ! Et allez me trouver Kill Roy, Tokkan ou Momo en ville ! Si vous tombez sur Momo, vous me la ramener par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

- Bien capi…Capitaine !

Law s'éclipsa rapidement. Le Corsaire sentit un mal de crâne poindre, les problèmes revenaient…Comme avant. Le fait que Kill Roy et ses chiens soient ici ne le dérangeait pas en fait, c'est le fait de savoir que Momo était dehors et qu'eux aussi, ça le rendait fou. Rien que de savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce chien d'ex-marine reconvertit dans la pègre, à sa Momo, sa Momo à lui… Il lui avait marqué la peau… Elle a dû se brûlé pour effacer cette marque. Le Donquixote serra les dents. Il se souvenait du visage fatigué, suppliant de Momo, de son corps devenu rouge par son sang, toutes les entailles qu'elle avait sur sa peau d'opaline…

«_ Achève-moi s'il te plaît…_ » Lui avait-elle murmuré, allongée à terre, nue, meurtrie, saignante.

C'était la pire vision qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'elle. Il voulait l'oublier, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait, ça le rendait fou. Il se demandait encore par qu'elle magie il avait épargné la vie de ce chien galeux…

- Kill Roy…J'espère que tu cours plus vite qu'avant, mec…Parce que si je t'attrape, je t'écartèle à mains nues…

* * *

TATATAN ! Voilà, voilà ! Nouveau chapitre ! XD

Bon bah sinon...A la prochaine ! :D


	11. Chapter 10 - 4ème Jour

**ZebreRose** : Aaah…ça fait longtemps. Merci d'avoir aimé. ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai pris du retard, mais j'ai un peu mes raisons. Je m'en excuse.

_Questions à Law (sa se fait ça ?) : Tu trouves pas sa genre... Trop sexy comme prénom " Momo" ?! X) Momo quoi... C'est génial sa rime avec « Gros Lolo». Je sais maintenant comment appeler mon futur enfant..._

**Law** : Heuh….J'ai…Euh…J'ai…

**Momo** *regard de la mort qui tue*

**Law** : C'est joli…Mais sexy euh…

**Dofla** : BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST SEXY !

**AliceLaw** : Merci, merci. Ne t'en fais pas, on en apprendra beaucoup sur eux dans les chapitres à venir. =)

_Ses réponses : Law: ...heh? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce scalpel ?! Ça me flatte que tu me trouve intéressante mais RETIRE CE SCALPEL DE MON VENTRE! Momo: *reviens timidement* C'est vrai? Tu m'aimes bien? Hehe merci... Doflamingo: Donc ouais, tout le monde. Tu sais que malgré ton côté séduisant tu es très flippant?_

**Law** : Roh, tais-toi un peu ! *tapote ton estomac avec sa main*

**Momo**, sourit : T'es mignonne toi.

**Doflamingo** : Moi flippant ! A PEINE ! *s'en va faire du jogging en string dans son harem*

**Roblochon** : Dofla aura les nerfs en boule pendant un moment ! \o/ Heureuse que ça t'ai plus !

**Flash Unique** : Merci ! Mais ce ne sera pas le seul chapitre centré sur lui !

_Ses réponses : *toujours fermement aggripé à la jambe de Dofla, bavant et se laissant caresser* ça y'est je peux crever mantenant... Oh et... *rougit comme une tomate* BFHRXJ Salut... (C'est l'émotion XD)*tend le doigt vers la joue de Welgo* Attends attends je vais t'enlever ce qui reste ! Saumoooooon *q*Eeeeh nan je suis pas bi XD C'est dommage... Bon bah amuse toi bien avec les gosses SI tu les as :D AAAAAAH *enlève le chapeau et le regarde brûler* Mais... Meuh... Muuuuuuuuuuh... TxT X'O_

**Doflamingo** : …Euh…On la perd là non ?

**Welgo**, rougit un tout petit peu au contact de tes doigts : Ha…

**Momo** : Oui…SI j'en ai…*regarde l'auteure fixement avec un sourire un coin*

**Moi** : …Arrête…Ils risquent de croire quelque chose !

**Law**, sourire satisfait : Mon chapeau est inimitable…BITCH !

**Ace** : Et mon doigt est pas remplaçable !

**Doflamingo** : BURN !

**Portgas D. Hikaru** : Merci, merci ! XD Ne t'en fais pas, il y a encore plein de choses qui nous attendent !

**Trafalgar-Lucia** : Réservé un super truc, peut-être pas, enfin, à vous de voir après tout ! XD

_Pour Doflamingo (réponse à ta réponse): C'est pas grave, je défoncerai la porte. Tu veux que je m'habille en lapin sexy ou autre chose ? Tu es mon seul maître Doflamingo-sama *soumise*_

**Doflamingo**, se cache derrière Momo : Elle commence sérieusement à m'faire peur elle…

**Momo** : La blague…

**MissLizy** : J'aime Doflamingo en mode ULTRA PROTECTEUR I'M A FUCKING BODY GUARD YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY AWESOMNESS !

**Kyona-sama** : Se faire agresser pour la suite ? Je me serai sentie agressée si on était dans le même lycée et que tu me courrais après dans les couloirs pour la suite ! Oui, là je me serais sentie agressée ! XD

**lilo65** : Merci ! ^^

**Larmes-Noire** : C'est plutôt drôle d'imaginer Mihawk et Momo ensemble ! Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu être amants ! XD

**Momo**, rougit en regardant Mihawk : Oh…

**Mihawk**, n'en menant pas large : Hm…

**Doflamingo** : Mec tu la touches, tu vas voir où je vais te mettre ton épée !

* * *

Chapitre IX – 4ème Jour

Un p'tit blond de perdu ! Une rouquine de retrouvée !

* * *

Le soleil transperçait avec difficulté les volets de cette chambre d'hôtel, tout à fait modeste. Dans un lit double, se trouvait deux personnes, collée l'une à l'autre, d'un côté, un grand roux avec la moitié du crâne rasé, l'autre, couverte de long cheveux rouges. Il tenait dans ses bras une rousse, un peu plus petite que lui, les cheveux partant dans des boucles piquantes par-ci par-là, des lèvres rouge bordeaux. Elle fit une légère moue, puis ouvrit difficilement ses yeux pêches pour fixer le mur d'un vert délavé en face d'elle. La jeune femme parcouru la pièce du regard un instant, sans bouger. Par terre, sur un lit improvisé, un autre roux, avec de longs cheveux rouges, était assoupi là, respirant doucement.

- T'es réveillée Momo ? Demanda l'homme près d'elle.

- Oui.

Il lui sourit et s'allongea sur le dos, pour la laisser partir si elle le voulait. Momo s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, il faisait méchamment chaud et le débardeur qu'elle portait lui collait à la peau. La jeune femme se décida à se lever du lit, cherchant son pantalon, qui devait sûrement être plié et posé sur une chaise. Et effectivement, après avoir retiré les vêtements qui étaient par-dessus, elle retrouva son bien. La Suppai se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Hier soir, elle avait plus réfléchit que dormit. Doflamingo devait sûrement péter une colère affreuse en ce moment. Encore plus s'il était au courant de la présence de certaine personne ici. Momo n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, que deux bras peu musclés passèrent autour de ses épaules et des lèvres tièdes virent se poser sur son oreille.

- Bonjour grande-sœur. Dit une voix cristalline, en souriant.

- Bonjour Raito. Répondit Momo en souriant.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de plonger son visage dans les cheveux de feu de son aînée, humant doucement leur parfum de pêche. Momo regardait distraitement l'extérieur, le soleil était déjà bien levé, mais il n'était pas plus de dix heures. Quand son plus jeune frère la lâcha, elle se tourna pour voir si on autre frère s'était réveillé.

- Keishiro ?

- Oui, oui c'est bon, je me lève ! Grogna-t-il en faisant un petit signe de main.

- Il n'est plus du matin. A partir du jour où on est entré dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire, on a souvent été affecté à des missions de nuits. Expliqua Raito en rangeant son lit de fortune.

- …Je vois…Dit-elle en se faisant une natte.

Ledit Keishiro, l'homme au crâne à moitié rasé, se redressa, s'étira et posa finalement un pied au sol, las et légèrement contrarié que la nuit ait été si courte. Momo se rhabilla en vitesse, elle ira prendre une douche en rentrant sur le bateau, espérant que Doflamingo n'y soit pas déjà. Son aîné s'approcha et lui baisa tendrement le front, cela l'a surpris assez pour la faire reculer.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh…

- …Pardon…

- Non…C'est bon.

- Vous avez fini de faire vos drama queen, et on peut débriefer s'il vous plaît ? Soupira fortement le plus jeune du trio de rouquins.

- Euh…Oui…Balance la carte.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et Raito, tout en mangeant un gâteau sec étala une carte de l'île contre le plancher poussiéreux de cette chambre miteuse.

- Bon alors, d'après mes calculs et certaines sources, le repère de Kill Roy serait là. Dans la montagne. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce mec avait des goûts portés vers les endroits humides. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Trop tard…Gronda Keishiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- PARDON MONSIEUR ! S'écria le plus jeune.

- Continue s'il te plaît…Soupira Momo.

- Oui, oui, donc, il y a plusieurs entrées possibles, quant à savoir si elles sont gardées ou pas, je peux rien dire. Je n'y suis pas encore allé. Mais ça ne va pas tarder. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais aller seul vérifier si mes doutes sont fondés. Kei, tu iras voir combien de sbires traînent en ville, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal, ces mecs sont tout, sauf discrets ! Momo, assure-toi qu'aucun mec de ton équipage s'approche trop de la montagne. Et surtout, fais attention à toi.

- Bien…Dit Keishiro en se redressant, tout en enfilant ses mitaines en cuir. On peut y aller. Surtout, on ne sort pas en même temps, et on fait tout pour rester le moins longtemps possible ensemble.

- Bien.

- Nee-Chan, prend ça avec toi. Sourit le plus jeune.

- Oh… ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, prend en soin. Dit Raito en élargissant son sourire.

Momo regarda le petit objet et remercia son cadet.

* * *

Dans le petit hall, il ne restait plus que Keishiro et Momo. Les frères et la sœur avaient convenus qu'ils sortiraient chacun leur tour à dix minutes d'intervalle. Le plus vieux des trois regardait sa sœur cadette fixement. Dès années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et elle avait tellement changé. Momo était une vraie femme, mûre, et belle. La dernière image qu'il avait de ce bout de femme, c'était le visage encore arrondi par l'enfance de l'adolescente qu'elle était à quinze ans. Pour dire vrai, il se sentait incroyablement coupable, un poids écrasait tout son être depuis que sa sœur avait déserté. C'était à lui de partir, un frisson le parcouru.

- Momo. Murmura le roux.

- Oui, je ferai attention. Le devança-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de ça…Souffla-t-il amusé.

- Eh bien ?

- Je sais ce que Kill Roy t'a fait.

Le sang de la pirate se glaça instantanément. Les yeux de la jeune femme reflétait de la crainte, la rousse se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle redressa la tête vers lui, et souffla doucement :

- J'ai peur…

Keishiro ferma les yeux et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le front. Il caressa ses cheveux pour la rassurer, il le savait qu'elle était tétanisée à l'idée de revoir cet homme, et elle tombait bien mal de venir sur cette île. Après s'être détaché de sa sœur, il partit en disant :

- Grand-frère est là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Il sortit de l'hôtel. Momo se sentit autant rassurée que stressée par ces paroles. Elle regarda l'horloge du coin de l'œil, encore dix minutes pour elle. La Suppai croisa les jambes en soupirant puis reprit sa contemplation du petit objet que venait de lui offrir Raito. C'était curieux cette façon dont ça l'intriguait, elle était comme un chaton face à un objet qui lui paressait intéressant : elle tapotait dessus en prenant garde de ne pas le casser, elle le tournait, le retournait, l'examinait avec précision, faisait attention à tous les petits détails. A première vue, c'était un simple porte-clés en forme de panda. Elle fit une moue frustrée, connaissant son cadet, c'était bien plus que ça, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soit, elle trouverait plus tard. La jeune femme enroula l'objet autour de son index, et sortit des lunettes de soleil de sa poche. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle devrait porter une perruque blonde, qui était un très joli carré, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

- Bon. J'espère que personne n'est sur le bateau…Soupira-t-elle en sortant à son tour.

* * *

C'était humide, très humide. Et très frais. L'effet brumeux qu'il y avait dans cette caverne lui plaisait. Lui et ses hommes avaient réussi par on ne sait qu'elle miracle à aménager les galeries à l'intérieur de la montagne pour en faire le parfait repère de brigands. Il avait son propre bureau, l'une des parois était fissurée, la lumière du jour passait donc faiblement. Les pieds sur son bureau, la tête et le dos appuyés sur le dossier de son fauteuil, le torse nu, il souriait dans la pénombre de la pièce, un petit jouet entre les mains. Ce n'était rien. Une babiole, bon à jeter.

Oui, mais non.

C'était bien plus que ça.

Son objet le plus précieux.

Un souvenir de sa _meilleure_ victime.

Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un…plumeau. Mais un plumeau très petit alors ! Le manche noir, était court, environ cinq centimètres, et il portait une mèche de cheveux assez longues, une vingtaine de centimètre. Cette même mèche était rousse, et avait un parfum fruiter. Kill Roy regardait l'objet, et plus particulièrement la mèche de cheveux. Il renversa la tête en arrière avant d'attraper les fils rouges avec ses lèvres.

- Délicieux…Susurra-t-il.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il laissa glisser les cheveux sur son torse, se remémorant la douceur du contact des cheveux de sa victime. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle pleurait ce jour-là, tellement, comme les jours précédents. L'ex-marine avait déjà bien entamé la pirate, son corps entier était meurtri, perclus de marque de fouet, d'entailles et de plaies sanguinolentes. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient bâillonnés, mais les larmes étaient passées quand même. Ce qui l'avait le plus amusé, c'était le cri qu'elle avait poussé quand il avait appuyé ce fer brûlant sur sa peau, en lui tirant les cheveux soi-disant : « _Tu ne sentiras rien…_ » Quand la mèche glissa un peu au-dessous de son nombril, le blond fut pris d'un sursaut de plaisir.

- Momo…Soupira le brigand.

- Kill', bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. Lança une voix en entrant.

- Cloroa~ !

Cloroa était une femme…Spéciale. Les cheveux blancs, longs, les yeux bleus marines, un mini bustier blanc à dentelle rouge, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, un short blanc et des bottes de même couleur à lacets et d'innombrables bracelets dans différents rouges ornaient ses bras fins et blanc.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kill Roy en souriant.

- La bonne ou la mauvaise ? Demanda à son tour la jeune femme en venant lascivement s'asseoir sur le bois du bureau.

- N'importe…

- La bonne nouvelle alors. Devine qui est-ce que Tokkan a vu en revenant de chez Mika ?

- Surprends-moi…Murmura-t-il en caressant le bras de la femme aux cheveux blancs.

- Le petit Raito ! Il s'emblerait que « _Les frères de L'ombre_ » soient là !

Elle gloussa à cette idée, et Kill Roy sourit simplement, puis, attrapant une mèche blanche il dit :

- Continue.

- Oui, alors la mauvaise….Marmonna Cloroa visiblement ennuyée.

- Hm ?

- Un de nos gars a dit qu'il a vu le bateau de Flamingo. Tu sais, le gars qui t'as foutu une raclée pour cette…Catin. Soupira la jeune femme en faisant voler ses cheveux.

- Momo n'est pas une catin…Tiqua l'homme.

- Oui, peu importe ! Flamingo est là !

- Et donc ? En quoi est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda le renégat en s'adossant de nouveau à son fauteuil tout en croisant les bras.

- Je ne te suis pas…

Un sourire noir naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien marine. Cloroa eu un frisson rapide avant de comprendre là où il venait en venir. Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre et elle se leva du bureau.

- Tu penses qu'elle est là ?

- C'est obligé.

- Tu m'énerves avec elle ! Ahlala ! Je me demande ce qu'elle de plus que moi !

Sur quoi sa complice s'en alla furieusement. Le blond continuait de sourire de satisfaction. Ce que Momo avait de plus ? Rien de particulier…Hormis peut-être sa loyauté envers Doflamingo qui avait réussi à la maintenir en vie. Ou peut-être cette peur qui la tordait qui l'interdisait de mourir ? De toutes ses victimes, c'était la plus intéressantes. Il pourlécha ses lèvres.

- Ma douce Momo…Chantonna-t-il en jouant avec la mèche.

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, coupé en un carré traversait rapidement l'avenue principale, d'un pas rapide et décidé. En une dizaine de minute seulement, elle était arrivée au Port. Momo regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds dans le bateau. Il faisait grand jour, mais autant être discrète ! Le pont était désert. Elle jetait néanmoins de petits coups d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'on ne la prendrait pas pour une intruse. La jeune femme avança en essayant de ne pas faire claquer ses talons sur le bois. La rousse redoubla de vigilance quand elle arriva près de la chambre de Doflamingo. Un effroyable pincement au cœur la fit se sentir mal, elle ouvrit la porte de chambre au quart, s'il glissa et la ferma silencieusement.

- Adieu la perruque qui gratte ! Soupira la rousse en s'asseyant sur son lit.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupira, retira ses chaussures, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche quand une voit l'interpela.

- Momo ? Momo c'est toi ?

Un sursaut d'effroi saisit la pirate qui voulut détaler le plus vite possible. Problème ? Elle ne savait absolument pas par quelle porte la personne allait passer et si Doflamingo était dans sa chambre. Elle était piégée. La Seconde se résigna et arbora un masque d'impassibilité. Et effectivement, c'était son capitaine.

- Oui ?

Le Donquixote la regarda un long moment. Il avait cru, oui pendant un moment, que ce n'était que son imagination. Il restait planté là, devant elle, prit d'une joie sourde. C'est la jeune femme qui s'avança pour poser sa tête sur son torse.

- Excuse-moi. Dit-elle.

Une goutte vint s'écraser sur son épaule. Momo ne releva pas la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas trop quand il pleurait, mais elle le prit simplement dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, imbécile, arrête de pleurnicher.

- J'ai eu peur c'est tout…

- Je sais…Pardon.

* * *

Taïen était debout depuis six heures ce matin. Il avait glané des informations çà et là. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un trésor sur cette île. Son instinct de pirate avait pris le dessus depuis. Les mains dans les poches, il avançait à pas rapides, d'après un vieil homme un peu louche, le trésor serait dans la montagne. Ok ! La voilà sur la route ! Il avait quitté la ville depuis vingt minutes, il avait réussi à se débarrassé de Richard qui lui avait dit de ne pas y aller. « J'ai rien à perdre. » Après avoir suivi pendant un moment un sentier, il déboucha sur une clairière. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, mais il se sentit oppressé.

- Je vais peut-être…

- Faire demi-tour ? T'aurai dû écouter ton pote !

- Quoi ?

Le blond eu tout juste le temps de se retourner, qu'il vit deux yeux glacé se poser sur lui puis…Le noir. Un corps tomba lourdement au sol, et un homme sourit l'air sarcastique, avant de traîner sa victime vers la montagne.

* * *

Bon, désolée du retard. Vous devez en avoir marre de cette excuse.

ENERVEZ-VOUS SUR TERA ! XDD

Bon, j'essaie de reprendre l'écriture, petit à petit. Je vais m'arranger pour corriger ce chapitre le plus vite possible ^^


End file.
